


Vivre encore

by DesespairQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesespairQueen/pseuds/DesespairQueen
Summary: Où quand Harry n'a aucune envie de se battre pour qui que ce soit. Cassé, peut-être même brisé, il va devoir encore affronter les choix que l'on fait pour lui.Tout Harry Potter appartient bien sûr à JK Rowling etc...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

Être entouré mais être seul.

Depuis des années, Harry sait ce que c’est mais plus le temps évolue, plus cette sensation s’accentue. Il a quinze ans, il est de retour à Poudlard, l’académie sorcière. Allongé entre ses draps rouges et ors de la tour Gryffondor, il regarde son ciel de lit. Enfin, il le regarderait s’il avait ses lunettes sur le nez. Là, il ne fait qu’en deviner les formes, qui n’ont pas d’importance de toute façon. Il ne pleure pas, il n’a plus de larmes depuis l’été qui vient de passer. Il croise ses doigts sur son ventre, il sait qu’il devrait dormir mais il n’y arrive pas. Comme chez sa famille Moldu, les non-magiques Dursley, il est incapable de sombrer à moins d’être épuisé. Il ne se sent en sécurité nulle part, il a peur de tout. De lui-même aussi. Il finit par se lever et il s’assied près de la fenêtre, observe l’extérieur dans un silence presque religieux. Il n’a plus envie de parler non. Pour de bonnes raisons.

Le retour du plus grand mage noir du siècle déjà, Lord Voldemort, homme qui essaie de le tuer depuis qu’il est nourrisson. L’homme l’avait amené dans un piège bien rôdé et il lui avait pris de son sang pour retrouver un corps. Ils s’étaient battus, Harry s’était enfui. Et son gouvernement ne le croyait pas. Le monde sorcier du Royaume-Uni refuse de croire qu’il a vu ce sorcier revenir pour créer son règne. Et si seulement c’était les seuls… Mais même ses amis. Il les a entendus. Il croit le superbe Albus Dumbledore, si le directeur de Poudlard le dit, alors c’est forcément vrai. Si Dumbledore leur dit de l’abandonner, ils le font aussi. Il entend celui qui se dit son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, qui ronfle. Ce garçon n’est pas son ami. L’ont-ils jamais été ? Ron l’avait déjà trahi. Harry ne supporterait pas plus de cela. Non, surtout pas. 

Puis le procès. Pour un acte qu’il n’a pas fait, il s’est retrouvé devant le Magenmagot entier. Toutes les personnes les plus importantes de son gouvernement se sont dressées face à lui pour une parodie. Harry sait qu’il y avait eu des Détraqueurs dans sa rue, qu’il avait failli perdre son âme. Et c’est bien pour cela qu’il s’est défendu avec sa magie, pour se protéger, pour protéger son cousin. Encore une fois, on a cru Albus Dumbledore, pas lui. Sa parole n’a aucune valeur, sa parole ne sert à rien. Depuis longtemps, il en a des preuves mais ça n’avait jamais aussi fort, à lui couper le souffle et l’envie de vivre. Harry n’a plus foi en rien. Pas d’amis. Pas de parrains. Sirius Black comme Remus Lupin, meilleurs amis de son père, l’ont abandonné aussi, plus d’une fois. Ce n’est même pas lui qu’ils voient quand ils le regardent. Harry se sent comme un fantôme. 

Alors Harry n’a pas envie de dormir. Il n’a pas envie de voir encore une fois son camarade de Poufsouffle, autre maison de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory mourir sous ses yeux. Il ne veut pas se sentir mourir, voir les sorts tomber sur lui. La torture. La peur. La terreur même. La douleur de voir ses parents. L’ombre de ses parents, parce qu’il sait que ça ne pouvait être les vrais. Il veut que ça s’arrête. Il ne veut plus avoir mal mais tout le monde s’en fiche. Ses propres camarades de maison s’en fichent. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan viennent de le prouver. De fait, Harry a pris une décision : il n’est plus leur élu. Il ne fera rien. Et si Voldemort vient tenter de le tuer encore une fois, il ne l’en empêchera pas. Il est trop fatigué. Il ne veut plus vivre. Il va se laisser mourir. Tout le monde en sera content.

En commençant par lui.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention, je rappelle, bashing de personnages.  
> Ma fic ne suit pas les livres, comme vous devez l'avoir remarqué dans le prologue.  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Prochain chapitre dans une semaine !

Harry a affronté l'année en silence. Plus ça a été, plus il s'est éloigné des gens. Il n'est même pas sûr de connaître encore le son de sa voix. A chaque remarque, il n'a pas répondu. Draco Malfoy, son rival d'école en a même eu marre de lui lancer des piques qui ne provoquaient aucune réaction. Il n'a pas cherché les ennuis, pas d'aventures. Dès que quelque chose ressemblait à un danger, il retournait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La grande inquisitrice de Poudlard et professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Dolores Ombrage, avait quand même trouvé moyen de le punir. Il a subi sans broncher, sans même chercher l'appui, le soutien, la défense d'un adulte. Il a coupé toutes les communications avec ses parrains, de toute façon, les deux hommes n'ont pas envie de lui parler. Depuis le procès, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, il y avait eu un différend. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. De Sirius qui lui disait d'arrêter de faire des bêtises, que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il honorerait la mémoire de ses parents morts pour lui. La pire des phrases avait été murmuré, Harry était sûr que l'homme avait voulu qu'il l'entende. «Tu aurais dû mourir à la place de James et Lily.» Harry aurait préféré, oui.  
Assis seul dans la salle de musique inusitée, Harry est au piano mais il n'appuie pas sur les touches. Il a réaccordé l'instrument depuis un moment mais il n'a pas le cœur à jouer ce soir. Il sait qu'il va se passer quelque chose de terrible ce soir, que Voldemort va attaquer. Il voit au travers des yeux de l'homme, ses suivants sont à genoux devant lui, ils ont hâte d'agir. Il pense faire de même par ailleurs. Si les gens se tournent de nouveau vers lui pour les sauver, Harry sait qu'il se fera du mal. Tout pour que ça s'arrête. Il se déplace pour se mettre contre la fenêtre, enroulé dans sa cape. Il a froid, ça fait des mois qu'il a froid. Il ferme les yeux, basculant un peu plus dans la vision.

_Voldemort avance dans les couloirs du ministère de la Magie, siège du gouvernement à l'étage du département des Mystères. Il a ses suivants avec lui, ils ont déjà tué sur le chemin pour s'ouvrir le passage. Le Mage Noir est à la recherche de la prophétie, il veut savoir exactement quel danger représente Harry Potter pour lui, même s'il a du mal à croire qu'il peut encore en être un à la façon dont il est traité._  
_Ricanant, il pousse encore une porte pour se présenter à la salle des Prophéties. Tant d'orbes flottent sur leurs socles, attendant d'être écouté par les personnes concernées par elles. Il sait où se trouve la sienne, il ne perd pas de temps, conscient que les Aurors, la police magique, ne vont plus tarder. Il compte tuer plus de personnes encore, il veut faire un retour flamboyant. Ses robes flottent autour de lui alors qu'il marche rapidement dans la bonne direction. Il tend enfin la main pour prendre cet orbe qui le concerne et la range dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa tenue._  
_-Maître, ils sont là._  
_-Bien, amusons-nous dans ce cas._  
_Et la bataille commence, Voldemort semble être impossible à atteindre. Il est précis, rapide, implacable. Ses sortes sont faits pour faire mal, pour détruire, voir souffrir. Il n'a aucune compassion pour ses ennemis. Il sourit au Ministre de la Magie qui se montre, ce cher Cornélius Fudge, accompagné de Lucius Malfoy, son bras droit actuel. Il fait ainsi en sorte que l'homme garde son pouvoir sur le crétin qui tremble de le voir._  
_-Tiens donc, monsieur le ministre. Croyez-vous à mon retour, maintenant?_  
_Voldemort lança un sort d'écartèlement à la sous-secrétaire d'État, aussi Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, Dolores Ombrage. Comme sa tête ne lui revient pas. Oui, lui aussi peut tuer au faciès. Et puis le sang de celle-ci se projette sur le ministre, raison de plus pour l'assassiner. Le carnage continue, mais il fait signe à ses troupes à travers la Marque des Ténèbres, ils vont bientôt se retirer. Il faut dire qu'il sent qu'Albus Dumbledore arrive avec son fameux Ordre du Phénix, des sorciers qui le combattaient déjà lors de la première guerre. Il est content de son massacre, il ne veut pas être de mauvaise humeur d'avoir croisé le vieil homme ce soir._  
_-Je vais donc vous tuer._  
_Lucius fait semblant de vouloir défendre l'homme, Voldemort se retient de ricaner, il ne faut pas vendre la mèche. Dumbledore se montre, le mage noir tord la bouche de dégoût et ajoute._  
_-Dommage, ce ne sera pas ce soir._  
_Et après un signe de sa part, Voldemort part du ministère avec ses troupes. De retour à son manoir, il renvoie les siens que l'on ne peut pas les soupçonner trop vite et il va écouter la prophétie. Ce qu'il entend ne l'enchante guère mais il comprend le vrai message. Il va devoir trouver le moyen d'arranger les choses…_

Harry rouvre les yeux, il a un peu mal à la tête mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Il a également entendu la prophétie et il coupe son esprit de celui de Voldemort grâce à l'Occlumencie. Il a eu du mal à apprendre, il a dû déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour trouver les livres et autres. Il a réussi à aller à Gringotts, la banque sorcière, autant pour connaître son héritage que pour faire son testament. Il le faut bien quand comme lui, on a une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Et l'envie de mourir au corps. Il se lève souplement et se dirige vers la salle commune, il la traverse sans un mot pour les personnes présentes. Lui sait ce qu'il se passe mais sa parole n'a aucune valeur alors il ne dit rien. Il n'a pas envie de toute manière de leur parler. Il prend sa douche, s'enfonce dans ses draps avec un livre bien particulier. Il avait eu besoin d'être rassuré sur une chose et il l'est, d'une certaine façon. Bien sûr, savoir ne va pas le sauver de ce qu'il lui arrivera cet été mais il ne se sent pas coupable. Comme pour le reste, il n'y est pour rien. Alors c'est normal de ne pas pleurer.

______

Au lendemain, la terreur règne dans la Grande Salle, le lieu qui sert aux repas à l'école sorcière. Harry est assis en bout de table de Gryffondor, seul. Il ne lit pas le journal, il a les yeux sur un livre de contes, mangeant lentement ses tartines. Autour, c'est presque le brouhaha, vacarme que le Directeur Dumbledore interrompt.  
-Ahem, chers élèves. Ce que vous venez de lire dans le journal est vrai: hier soir, Lord Voldemort a attaqué le ministère de la Magie et a prouvé son retour. Je présente mes condoléances à tous ceux d'entre vous ayant perdu un être cher dans ce combat.  
La liste des morts a été publiée, certains n'y croient pas, ce n'est pas possible, toute l'année, le ministère a nié le retour du mage noir, dit que Harry Potter mentait. Beaucoup tournent la tête vers lui, pas mal d'entre eux l'ont jeté, en réalité, le Survivant selon son titre donné au moment où il avait vaincu Voldemort la première fois a été mis au ban de Poudlard. Plus personne ne lui avait parlé, à moins que ce soit pour l'insulter, l'intimider, le frapper. Même ses amis s'étaient retournés contre lui, comme si eux aussi ne le croyaient pas. Et ils voient tous que celui-ci est en train de lire sans s'émouvoir de ce qu'il se passait. Harry tourne une page, aux aguets néanmoins. Il a envoyé les regards mais il refuse de lever les yeux, il refuse de voir la détresse et l'espoir qu'il représente pour eux. Il ne jouera pas. Il n'a pas la force pour cela. Il finit sa tartine alors qu’un silence immense règne maintenant dans la pièce pour la minute de recueillement. Il observe la nourriture, se sert de quelques fruits qu'il découpe lentement. Il n'a pas faim, il fait juste l'effort. Et puis, ce n'est pas de faim qu'il veut mourir. Il se fait déjà assez torturer pour se faire du mal lui-même. Enfin… Presque.  
-Les vacances ont été avancés, le départ se fera dans deux jours. En attendant, préparez-vous et si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à voir vos professeurs.  
Dumbledore se rassied, les yeux sur le Survivant. Il a bien vu la façon dont il avait été traité, mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher à cause de Dolores Ombrage. Il ne sait pas quoi penser de l'apathie du garçon, qui va de nouveau briller. Être l'Elu. Avec la preuve qu'il n'avait pas menti, Harry Potter va pouvoir de nouveau être l'étendard de la Lumière face aux Ténèbres de Voldemort. Bien sûr, ça ne sera pas facile, le Directeur s'attend à ce que le garçon demande des excuses. Et quelques cajoleries. Il fronce les sourcils en se souvenant que son pion n'est pas du tout venu le voir à cause de sa cicatrice. Il l'appelé, l'enfant lui a dit ne rien voir. Ce qui est étrange. Il va devoir le surveiller un peu plus, mais au moins cette fois, en s'étant tenu tranquille, Harry avait prouvé qu'il était utile.  
Harry se lève à la fin de son repas, reprend son livre et quitte la Grande Salle à pas lents, ignorant toujours la foule qui l'observe. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'ils attendent de lui mais ils n'auront rien du tout, il se le promet. Il retourne à la salle commune, s'installe dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus frais, là où on le laissait être, dans un fauteuil si abîmé que les ressorts se font sentir. Il rouvre son livre à la bonne page, sa baguette entre les pages et continue de lire après s'être jeté un sort de réchauffage. Il entend vaguement que les autres élèves entrent à leur tour dans la pièce mais il les ignore, du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se dresse devant lui. Un regret, il lève les yeux pour voir un rouquin aux yeux bleus devant lui. Ron Weasley. Ex-meilleur ami.  
-Hé, Harry…  
-Potter.  
-Quoi?  
-Nous ne sommes pas amis, ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.  
Harry ne plaisante pas, sa voix est plutôt rauque du fait qu'il l'utilise à peine. Il jette un œil à tous les Gryffondor qui les contemplent, mal à l'aise. Il revient au roux qui a rougi.  
-Hé, ne le prend pas comme ça. Tu comprends…  
-Non. Et je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Laisse-moi tranquille, Weasley.  
Hermione Granger avance à son tour. Ex-meilleure amie. Elle se tord les mains mais avant qu'elle ne parle, Harry se lève et les dépasse. Il fend la foule qui s'écarte devant lui et ressort de la salle commune. Pas question de rester avec ces gens-là. Il se réfugie dans la salle de musique.

______

Au dîner, c'est plutôt calme. Harry s'est assis à sa place habituelle maintenant, il écrit entre deux bouchées, finissant un devoir qui ne sera pas à rendre puisqu'ils partent plus tôt. Il va retourner en enfer. Cette pensée le fait cesser d'écrire et il secoue la tête négativement. Il est partout en enfer. Il va juste souffrir plus. Sauf s'il se tue maintenant. Ce soir. C'est une bonne idée. Il ne veut pas revivre ça. Il serre sa plume, inspire à fond et relit sa phrase pour la poursuivre. Et puis une présence dans son dos le fait de nouveau arrêter. Il n'a pas envie d'affronter ça. Pas encore. Même en silence, cette personne place tous ses espoirs en lui. Il a déjà l'impression d'étouffer, cette pression sur sa gorge, cette attente. Il se tourne pour voir Ernie MacMillan. Poufsouffle de la même année que lui, ce camarade de classe l'a enfoncé, comme le reste de l'école. Et ce n'était même pas la première fois, lors de la deuxième année, pendant les attaques du serpent géant de Salazar Serpentard, Ernie ayant traité d'assassin, d'héritier de Serpentard. Qu'il était celui qui avait lâché le basilic dans l'école pour tuer les Nés de Moldus. Harry avait douze ans. Qu'on le pense capable de tuer de sang-froid lui avait toujours laissé un goût amer.  
-Euh, Potter…  
Harry se lève en fermant son livre. Il remet ses affaires dans ses poches alors que le brun joufflu cherche ses mots. Il a l'air décontenancé par l'attitude d'Harry. S'il s'attendait à un sourire, il s'est trompé de personne, Harry ne sait plus sourire. Son regard est si éteint qu'il est vert forêt, loin du vert émeraude qu'ils sont censés être.  
-Euh… Au nom de tous les Poufsouffle… Nous voulons nous excuser de t'avoir traité de menteur pendant toute l'année. Et pour les insultes. On compte sur toi pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, on sait que tu y arriveras, t'es le meilleur pas vrai?  
Harry serre le poing autour de son couteau de table. Exactement ce qu'il ne veut pas entendre. Il y a un immense silence dans la salle, une fois encore. Et pour les coups, ils s'excuseraient? Non, ce serait reconnaître qu'ils ont été trop mauvais pour obtenir la coupe des Quatre Maisons, petit tournoi de points qui offre une coupe à la Maison gagnante.  
-…  
Harry n'a pas de mot. Il n'a pas envie de parler.  
-Potter? Tu nous excuses? On est un peu bêtes, tout le monde a cru ce qu'a dit le ministère mais c'est fini, on sait qu'il est là. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, tu pourras le refaire. Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas la moindre chance contre toi.  
Harry tremble légèrement, il regarde les alentours, pas mal d'autres élèves ont l'air d'y croire, mais quand il voit le sourire de Dumbledore, c'est trop. Cette pression. Il se l'est promis. Il ne sera pas leur Elu. Il ne sera pas leur martyr. Il lève sa main armée, Ernie recule de surprise, il y a une inspiration dans la salle.  
-Monsieur Potter?  
La Directrice adjointe, professeure de Métamorphoses, cheffe de la Maison Gryffondor se lève en voyant cela, outrée de voir son élève menacer un autre.  
-Cinqu…  
Elle s'interrompt brutalement alors qu'Harry retourne le couteau contre lui et se tranche la gorge et s'effondre. Des hurlements se font entendre.  
-Potter!  
Dumbledore n'en revient pas, heureusement pour lui, le professeur de potions, chef de la Maison Serpentard Severus Snape agit. L'homme finit près du survivant et chante quelque chose en agitant sa baguette. Ernie MacMillan recule de peur, tremblant de tout son corps. Minerva rejoint Severus.  
-Est-il vivant? Oh mon Dieu!  
Elle se saisit d'un des poignets d'Harry pour sentir son pouls, le sent très faible sous ses doigts. Mais elle voit que son collègue a bien réussi à fermer la plaie du cou de l'enfant pour le soulever d'un autre sort.  
-Il faut l'emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie.  
Severus Snape n'attend pas plus et il fonce vers la salle de soins, le corps de Potter volant devant lui, sa collègue sur les talons. Il l'a senti venir, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître. Cela fait des mois qu'il voit combien Harry Potter s'est retiré de la vie de Poudlard. Silencieux. Presque invisible. Potter lui avait semblé mort de l'intérieur et cette tentative de suicide est beaucoup plus inquiétante que pas mal ne le croirait. Une fois l'enfant allongé sur un lit, il appelle l'infirmière Poppy Pomfresh et lui explique que le gamin doit avoir du sang dans les poumons. Il va chercher les potions, tandis que la femme prend le relais des soins. Il revient et il l'aide à faire boire les breuvages. La sous-directrice est sans voix.  
-Il a… Il a vraiment…  
-Etonnée, Minerva? Tout le monde le met plus bas que terre pendant des mois et l'isole pour ensuite revenir le porter aux nuées dès que tout va mal pour eux. Je suis étonné qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt.  
L'homme voit la main droite de Potter abîmée, il la soulève, lit le message.  
-Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. Ombrage a utilisé une plume de sang sur lui pendant les heures de colle qu'elle lui a données. Ça a gravé la phrase dans sa main.  
La cheffe des Gryffondor n'en revient pas, elle regarde à son tour, complètement dépassée par les événements.  
-Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit?  
-Pour se faire encore traiter de menteur?  
Minerva veut objecter qu'elle aurait pas pensé cela mais elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune preuve que ce soit vrai. Elle n'a rien fait pour aider son élève, la présence de la Grande Inquisitrice réalisée poussé à faire profil bas pour ne pas perdre son travail. Elle observe l'enfant inconscient, si petit, si pâle. Si fragile. Elle essaie de réfléchir à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour l'aider mais elle ne voit rien, son esprit est bien trop en déroute. Elle ne peut que les regarder soigner Harry Potter.  
-Il faut prévenir… sa famille…  
-Faites donc.  
Severus ne va nulle part de son côté, il ne peut pas laisser l'enfant dans cet état. Il hait toujours le gamin mais pas au point de vouloir le voir mourir. Il n'a rien fait non plus pour arrêter cela, ce n'était pas son rôle. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi ses amis ont abandonné, comme ses parrains. Il a bien noté l'absence de lettres, de contacts. Harry Potter a été laissé seul. Et là, il vient de craquer. Les soins faits, il laisse Pomfresh mettre le garçon en pyjama et sous les draps. Il s'assied à côté du lit, se passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs encore gras à cause des cours de potions du jour. Dumbledore a maintenu les cours pour que les élèves soient distraits. Il se sent fatigué, vraiment, c'est le clou de la journée dont il se serait bien passé.  
Le Directeur entre alors dans l'infirmerie et avance vers le lit. Il échange un peu avec l'infirmière et il se tourne ensuite vers l'enseignant.  
-Merci d'avoir agi aussi vite, Severus. Sans vous, il serait sans doute mort.  
-Je sais.  
Severus ne se jette aucune fleur, il commence à avoir mal à la tête, la culpabilité agite son âme. Parce qu'il a vu mais n'a rien fait. Parce qu'il a préféré s'en laver les mains alors que tout le monde s'acharnait sur Potter. S'il était vraiment voulu, il aurait pu faire quelque chose mais ça lui avait plu de voir le gamin descendre de son piédestal. Pour se rendre compte que l'enfant n'en avait jamais voulu maintenant qu'il s'était ouvert la gorge devant tout le monde. S'est-il leurré sur lui? Sans doute, oui. Il ne sait plus. Il sait juste qu'il faut attendre que l'élève se réveille. Peut-être que sa famille saurait le remettre sur pied.

______

Harry se réveille difficilement mais dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, il sait qu'il est toujours en enfer. Il n'essaie pas de se redresser, son regard flou se pose sur les dalles de pierres du plafond, il les connait bien, il est venu tant de fois à l'infirmerie. Il ne bouge pas, il n'a pas envie qu'on sache qu'il est de retour, il n'a pas envie de rien. Pourtant, l'infirmière entre dans son champ de vision et ses lunettes finissent sur son nez. Sa vue moins trouble, il note vaguement l'inquiétude de Pomfresh, il n'y croit pas. Si elle s'inquiétait vraiment, elle aurait remarqué dès le début de l'année que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne n'a rien vu. Personne n'a rien envie de voir quand il s'agit de lui.  
-Vous nous avez fait peur, monsieur Potter. Comment vous sentez-vous?  
La question est stupide. Tellement. Harry pose une main sur sa gorge, il a envoyé un bandage dessus. Il sait qu'il n'a pas coupé assez profond pour se couper les cordes vocales, il a surtout visé la carotide.  
-Oh, c'est vrai que vous devez avoir mal. Je vais vous donner un anti-douleur, mais il faut manger.  
Harry se redresse et hoche la tête. Il s'appuie contre son oreiller et regarde autour. Il fait beau. Le temps est même magnifique. Et pourtant, cela ne le fait pas sourire. Il lisse les draps et revient jouer avec le bandage à son cou. Pomfresh lui donne le repas comme la potion. Il ne se fait pas prier, il commence à manger comme s'il n'a pas envie de se tuer. Il s'attend surtout à ce que Dumbledore se montre, même s'il n'a pas hâte. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas y échapper. Ce à quoi, il est surpris comme c'est Remus Lupin qui entre avec un chien noir. C'est pire que Dumbledore. Il devine la déception et la colère de ses deux soi-disant parrains. Qui ne le protègent pas. Il laisse ses couverts de côté alors que Remus s'assied sur la chaise près du lait. L'homme a un regard ambre souligné de cernes, le cheveu un peu rare entre brun et gris et des robes de sorciers élimées. Sa condition de loup-garou l'empêchait de trouver un emploi stable mais il réussissait à vivre quand même.  
-Harry.  
Harry le regarde sans peur, sans culpabilité. Pas ce qu'attend Remus, très clairement.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang? Tu n'avais que ça à faire?  
Et même qu'il le referait en espérant ne pas se rater. Harry ne répond pas, il ne voit rien à répondre à cela. De toute façon, personne ne veut vraiment de réponses de sa part, on veut juste qu'il obéisse et qu'il soit le bon petit soldat. Il ne le sera pas. Mais comme personne ne voudra entendre cela, il ne prend pas la peine de le dire.  
-Tu as fait peur à tout le monde! J'espère que tu es fier de toi! Parce que tes parents en auraient honte! Tu as oublié qu'ils sont morts pour que tu vives? C'est comme ça que tu les remercies? Leur sacrifice n'a donc aucune valeur à tes yeux? Tu devrais avoir honte d'être aussi égoïste!  
Harry ne réagit pas. Dans son esprit, ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. S'ils l'avaient aimé, ils l'auraient emmené loin du danger. S'ils l'avaient aimé, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé tout seul, eux aussi. On les dit puissants sorciers mais ils n'avaient même pas su se défendre, au moins faire en sorte de pouvoir fuir leur maison. Pathétiques. Comme lui. Il se contente d'offrir un regard vide à Remus alors que le chien près de lui gronde comme pour souligner les propos du loup-garou. Si Sirius veut lui sauter à la gorge, il peut. Ce serait enfin terminé. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir et Pomfresh intervient.  
-Remus Lupin! Je vous interdis de crier sur cet enfant, il vient à peine de se réveiller!  
-Ne dites pas de sottises, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite et une bonne punition avec ça!  
-Tu es vraiment un abruti, Lupin.  
La voix de son professeur de Potions le fait frissonner et il remonte les draps sur lui. Il a froid. Harry garde les yeux baissés maintenant, il aimerait juste être tranquille. Puni, hein? Il va l'être, il le sait. Il va payer chèrement d'être en vie. Il serre les pans de son pyjama sous les draps alors que Snape fait sortir ses parrains de la pièce. Il se rallonge à la première occasion et ferme les yeux. Il rêve d'un paradis…  
Alors que de l'autre côté, Severus Snape regarde Remus Lupin avec mépris.  
-Es-tu devenu fou? Tu crois que crier sur une personne qui a fait une tentative de suicide lui fait comprendre c'était une mauvaise idée?  
-Lily et James ont donné leurs vies pour lui! Il ne peut pas bazarder la sienne comme ça! Ça commence à bien faire ses conneries!  
-Quelles conneries, Lupin? Il n'a pas fait un seul truc dangereux de l'année scolaire! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis quand les maraudeurs ont tellement de conneries justement comme tu dis?!  
Severus n'était pas loin de vouloir jeter un sort au loup-garou, cependant le chien est là et il attaquerait sans hésitation. Ces deux-là sont devenus tellement débiles qu'il a dû mal à le croire.  
-Lui avez-vous seulement écrit, cette année?  
-Non. Il ne le méritait pas après le procès. Il a eu de la chance que Dumbledore peut lui sauver la mise.  
-Donc… Tu ne le crois pas quand il dit qu'il y avait des Détraqueurs?  
Les fameux terribles gardiens de la prison magique Azkaban. Là où Sirius Black avait été détenu des années alors qu'il n'avait pas trahi les Potter contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait.  
-Bien sûr que non. Que ferait des Détraqueurs à cet endroit? C'était juste pour attirer l'attention, comme une tentative de suicide!  
Severus a du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Sans lui, Potter serait mort. De peu, ça aurait pas été juste une tentative. Et tout ce que le loup-garou est capable de voir, c'est que le gamin veut attirer l'attention? Le pire, c'est qu'il ne peut pas lui cracher dessus comme il a toujours pensé lui-même que le gamin était en recherche d'attention.  
-Tu es un crétin, Lupin…  
Et Severus se détourne de ces deux-là. Avant de se noyer dans leurs bêtises.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, comme promis la suite !  
> Je me permets d'ajouter que je ne cautionne rien de ce que j'écris, c'est simplement de la fiction, à tout le monde de ne pas l'oublier.  
> La suite dans une semaine, bonne lecture !

L’enfer, c’est les autres. Harry sait que c’est d’un auteur français qu’il ne pourra sûrement jamais lire. Il est à l’arrière de la voiture de son oncle, le paysage défile. Il sait qu’il ne va pas finir dans son placard sous l’escalier, lieu qui a été sa chambre pendant toute son enfance. Il a peur mais il ne peut pas crier. Il n’aura pas de larmes non plus. Il tremble légèrement, il se force à vider son esprit. Son oncle se gare dans son garage, referme la porte de celui-ci. Harry sort, sa malle n’est pas en vue. Il la rétrécit pour la mettre dans sa chaussette. Comme un petit caillou, elle le gêne mais c’est le mieux qu’il peut faire pour ne pas perdre ses affaires. Quant à Hedwige, il l’a libérée et lui a demandé de voler où et comme elle veut, qu’il n’aura pas besoin d’elle pendant l’été alors qu’elle en profite comme elle en a envie. Il entre dans la maison, il sait qu’il ne va pas rester longtemps. Il fait semblant, monte à sa chambre sous le regard goguenard de son cousin. La petite chambre ne ressemble à rien. Le matelas est une ruine et même s’il n’a pas été là, ça sent toujours le sang. Il va à la fenêtre et regarde Privet Drive. Il a le cœur si lourd. Il n’a pas essayé de défendre sa cause. On est content de l’envoyer ici. Pas besoin de le protéger. Il serre le poing. Il a du mal à respirer.  
-Freak ! Descend !   
Harry inspire faiblement et se traîne au rez-de-chaussée. Son oncle Vernon le choppe par le bras et l’entraîne. Il ouvre le coffre de sa voiture et le jette à l’intérieur sans douceur, Harry tremble quand la porte se referme au-dessus de lui. Il a la chance de ne pas être claustrophobe. Il se met en position fœtale et essaie de se réchauffer. Il est terrorisé maintenant, même Voldemort ne lui a jamais fait peur comme ça. Mais il n’a jamais craint que Voldemort lui fasse ça. A choisir, il serait mort dans ce cimetière. Avec plaisir. Ça roule un bon moment, quand le coffre s’ouvre de nouveau, il est dans un autre garage et un homme lui sourit. Un homme qu’il connait depuis l’été dernier. Celui-ci l’attrape par la gorge et le pousse doucement à sortir de là. Il sent plus qu’il ne voit qu’il lui passe un collier de cuir et Harry cache son angoisse.  
-Chiot, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver. Tu vas rester avec moi… On va bien s’amuser.  
Harry n’a pas les mots. Quels mots ? Il se fait entraîner à l’intérieur, dans une chambre. Il entend que Vernon repart et il tremble encore. Quand l’homme revient vers lui, il sait que le pire est à venir.  
La porte de la chambre se referme en grinçant…

______

Severus a encore un peu de mal avec ses ordres. Savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias Lord Voldemort, ne voulait plus la mort de Potter le laissait perplexe. Il n’a pas partagé cette information avec l’Ordre du Phénix, les membres du côté de la Lumière ne semble même pas se sentir concerné par le bien-être de leur sauveur. Il n’a pas de nouvelles de Potter, normal, les parrains n’écrivent toujours pas, les anciens amis ne veulent pas s’excuser et puis Dumbledore ne veut pas qu’on trouve Potter grâce aux lettres alors ça l’arrange bien. Pourtant, il a un mauvais pressentiment, un pressentiment qui n’a jamais cessé d’enfler au fur et à mesure que le mois avance. Il ne les comprend pas, cependant, il ne peut rien dire, on ne l’écouterait pas lui, l’espion.   
A l’aube du seizième anniversaire de Potter, ça commence enfin à s’agiter en se disant qu’il faut aller le chercher. Le groupe se prépare, il en est, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Dumbledore a l’air de vouloir s’assurer que le transfert se ferait sans mal. Une fois au 4, Privet Drive, Severus regarde le vieil homme frapper à la porte. Un gamin obèse vient leur ouvrir, hurle et court se cacher en appelant ses parents. Il fronce les sourcils, il n’est pas le seul, Lupin le fait aussi. Arthur Weasley, père de Ron et de six autres enfants, marmonne.  
-Il a toujours peur des sorciers, lui. C’est le cousin d’Harry.  
Ils entrent et Severus voit les photos sur les murs. Aucune de Potter. Il n’a même pas l’air d’être là. Et puis Pétunia se présente devant eux, affolée.  
-Comment osez-vous entrer chez moi comme ça ?!  
-Bonjour, Pétunia, nous venons chercher Harry.  
Dumbledore n’en a rien à faire de la propriété privée. Vernon arrive alors, plus rouge d’une écrevisse.  
-Sortez de chez moi !  
-Où est Harry ?  
-Parce que vous pensiez que j’allais garder ce sale monstre chez moi ?!  
Severus comprend que son pressentiment se confirme. Il regarde Kingsley Shakebolt, Auror de son état qui ne devrait pas faire partie de l’Ordre qui agit comme une milice. Tout comme Nymphodora Tonks. Dumbledore a perdu le scintillement dans son regard.  
-Vernon, où est Harry Potter ?   
-Vous n’avez qu’à le chercher ! Sortez d’ici !  
Dumbledore sort sa baguette et immobilise le couple. Il se tourne ensuite vers Severus, clairement irrité.   
-Du véritasérum, nous n’avons pas le temps de jouer.  
Severus ne fait pas remarquer que c’est illégal, il sait que Dumbledore se prend pour la loi et la fait et la refait comme il en a envie. Il entend Lupin dire que Potter a osé la fugue et que si c’est bien le cas, il va devoir sévir réellement avec Sirius. Le potionniste préfère se concentrer sur ce qu’il doit faire et habilement, il met les trois gouttes du sérum de vérité sur la langue de ce Moldu dégoûtant. L’effet se fait bientôt sentir et Vernon a le regard lointain. Le Directeur demande d’une voix sévère.  
-Où est Harry Potter ?   
-Avec l’homme à qui je l’ai vendu.  
Il y a un blanc. Un vrai silence. Pétunia essaie d’ordonner à son mari de se taire, Alastor Maugrey, ancien Auror, la fait taire d’un sortilège de silence. Même Dumbledore est sonné. Severus demande alors.  
-Quelle est l’adresse ?  
Vernon débite le lieu sans sourciller sous le regard paniqué et furieux de son épouse. Severus ajoute.  
-Quand vous dites, vendu, vous parlez d’esclave sexuel ?  
-Oui.  
-Depuis quand ?  
-Depuis l’été dernier.  
Severus comprend alors d’autant mieux l’état de Potter. Il se détourne brutalement après avoir donné l’antidote, comme il fallait le faire et les autres le suivent rapidement. Ils ont besoin de vérifier. Ils utilisent le transplanage, une version de téléportation sorcière et approchent de la maison de l’homme qui devrait détenir Potter. Il ne frappe pas, il ouvre la porte avec la magie et il entre précipitamment à l’intérieur. En débouchant dans le salon, il voit un homme assis dans un canapé, face à une télévision, une tête entre les jambes. Ce qu’il entend lui donne envie de tuer.  
-Bois tout, chiot, ce sera ton seul repas de la journée.  
A la façon dont l’homme serre les cheveux de Potter, celui-ci ne doit pas pouvoir reculer. Le Moldu écarquille les yeux de surprise et clairement, il éjacule à cause de cette même surprise.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?!  
Kingsley lança un sort d’immobilisation au Moldu, Severus se précipite auprès de Potter et l’aide à bouger. Le gamin le regarde, les yeux éteints, le visage et la bouche plein de sperme.   
-Potter… Pouvez-vous vous lever ?  
Il grimace légèrement quand Potter déglutit, il se maudit de ne pas l’avoir nettoyé alors que le gamin répond.  
-Le Maître ne serait pas d’accord.   
-Potter…   
Personne ne bouge derrière eux. Lupin est trop choqué et pas que lui.  
-Cet homme n’est pas votre maître. Vous n’avez pas de maître.   
Severus a mal face à ce regard vide, il retire les menottes d’abord, massa les poignets de Potter, puis il passa au collier. Il ne veut pas demander, mais il n’a pas le choix.  
-Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose en vous ?  
-Je dois être prêt pour le maître.  
-Non. Juste non. Potter, vous n’avez pas voulu ça. Vous êtes plus fort que ça. Nous allons vous emmener en sécurité.  
-Je n’ai jamais été en sécurité nulle part. Ne mentez pas. Je viendrai de toute façon. Ce n’est pas comme si j’ai le choix.  
Severus ne voit pas quoi répondre à cela. Il aide Potter à se lever, il remarque qu’il a perdu du poids mais si l’homme l’affamait, rien de surprenant. Il se doute que le garçon n’a aucune envie qu’on le touche mais il va le faire quand même. Non sans d’abord sortir sa cape et la passer autour du corps frêle. Il guide Potter vers la salle de bains qu’il devine grâce à la porte entrouverte alors que Dumbledore se reprend enfin, ainsi que Minerva MacGonagall qui se met à hurler sur le vieil homme, qu’elle lui avait dit de ne pas laisser Potter avec ces misérables Moldus. Il ferme la porte de la pièce d’eau et dit d’une voix plus douce que d’habitude.  
-Je vais me tourner et je vous laisse prendre une douche. Si vous avez besoin d’aide, je vous en donnerai.   
Harry commence à émerger de cet état dans lequel il s’est mis pour ne pas devenir fou. Il n’arrive pas à parler, il hoche donc la tête et va d’abord vers le lavabo pour se laver plusieurs fois le visage. Puis il se brosse les dents, un peu gêné par la cape de son professeur mais pour l’instant, il ne veut pas l’enlever. Elle tient chaud.   
-Où sont vos affaires, Potter ?  
Harry crache le dentifrice et se rince la bouche avant d’aller vers ses chaussures. Il attrape sa chaussette en serrant les dents, sort sa valise et la tend à son enseignant.   
-Je vais vous sortir des affaires et je me retourne.   
Severus a bien vu la grimace. Ses envies de meurtre sont si fortes qu’il voit presque rouge. Il sort une tenue complète pour son élève, même un pull, il sent que l’adolescent en a besoin. Il a un merci de la tête et il se tourne, fait face à la porte. A l’extérieur, ça se dispute toujours mais il est concentré sur le brun qui fait couler l’eau dans son dos. Il ne regardera pas, il ne ferait pas cela. Le gamin a assez souffert. Trop souffert. Il entend que quelque chose tombe sur la faïence, se retient d’imaginer. L’eau coule longtemps. Ils ne disent rien l’un comme l’autre. Et puis Harry coupe enfin l’eau, il s’essuie et s’habille. Il met la cape de son professeur sur son bras et l’approche. Celui-ci se retourne et il tend le vêtement. Snape le surprend en prenant l’objet pour l’en entourer.  
-Vous devez avoir froid. Mettez vos chaussures et on ira. Tenez.  
Severus lui donne une potion antidouleur. Harry ne comprend pas que l’homme prenne la peine de faire tout cela pour lui. Il boit cul sec, de toute manière il a bu pire et une fois ses chaussures aux pieds, il sort avec l’adulte. Il est épuisé, il ne sait même pas comment il tient debout. Il faut croire que l’enseignant le sait parce qu’il passe son bras autour de lui pour l’aider à se maintenir. Remus les regarde, n’ose pas approcher. Severus devine que le loup-garou se rend compte d’à quel point il a été stupide. Ils passent à côté de lui sans s’arrêter.  
-On se retrouve au Quartier Général.  
Et le potionniste transplane avec Potter contre lui. Mais pas pour le QG de l’Ordre. Direction Sainte-Mangouste.

______

Dumbledore sait qu’il a fait une erreur. Oh, il voulait que Vernon dresse Harry pour en faire une bonne petite arme. Mais ça… Le vendre comme esclave sexuel. Kinsgley avait refusé de couvrir ça, il est allé de suite à Amélia Bones, la ministre de la justice. Elle a appelé la police Moldu, celle-ci a arrêté les Dursley et le violeur. Quant à Severus… Quand il l’aurait sous la main, il lui ferait savoir qu’il n’aurait jamais dû emmener Harry à Sainte-Mangouste. Faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine du QG de l’Ordre, il ne parle pas, mais Maugrey a expliqué à tout le monde ce qu’il s’est passé. Même les enfants Weasley et bien entendu Hermione Granger sont au courant. Horrifiées, Ginny Weasley et Hermione se sont mises à pleurer, tout comme Molly Weasley, la mère de toute la fratrie. Sirius Black a tenté de nier ce qu’il venait d’entendre mais le regard de Remus en plus du fait de l’entendre dire qu’il l’a vu l’a achevé.   
-Depuis le début de l’été ?   
-Ça daterait même de l’année dernière, Sirius.  
-Et il n’a rien dit ?  
Black a la voix blanche, stupéfait. Maugrey répond.  
-On venait de le traiter de menteur, personne ne le croit jamais quand il parle. Alors dire qu’on l’a vendu pour qu’il soit un esclave sexuel… Tu l’aurais cru, Black ?  
Sirius veut dire que oui mais il sait que non. A chaque fois qu’Harry dit quelque chose, il ne le croit pas. Pourtant, son filleul lui a sauvé la vie, l’a nourri, l’a soutenu… Et lui… Il se lève pour aller vomir. Remus se lève pour aller l’aider, Dumbledore regarde Arthur. Il cherche un moyen d’avoir accès à son élève sans faire savoir qu’il est son tuteur magique. Ce soir-là, personne ne dîne vraiment au QG.

______

Severus s’incline devant son Seigneur, sa chevelure cache en partie son visage. Il relève ensuite la tête, tout le cercle intérieur, les plus proches suivants de Lord Voldemort sont là. Il rejoint sa place, toujours secoué par les événements de la journée. Il a dû laisser Potter à l’hôpital, il est gardé en observation après un mois de maltraitances et tortures sexuels. Le dossier médical, il l’a aperçu, sa haine n’a cessé d’augmenter. Il se jure de tuer Vernon Dursley et Serge Wood, l’esclavagiste. Il sait que la plupart autour de la table sont au courant mais que l’on attend un vrai rapport de lui. Aussi, après une profonde inspiration, il donne son récit de la manière la plus objective possible. Il voit néanmoins que son Seigneur tique à l’entente de ses dires. Il comprend, ils ont beau être des meurtriers, ils ne torturaient pas des enfants. Et ils faisaient encore moins ça. Lucius est l’un des plus horrifiés de la tablée.  
-Et ils n’ont rien vu ? Black et les autres ?  
-Ils punissaient Potter d’avoir menti pour les Détraqueurs.  
-Potter n’avait pas menti. Ombrage avait envoyé les Détraqueurs pour lui enlever son âme.  
Voldemort, qui a retrouvé son corps humain, ressemble à une version plus âgée de lui-même, environ dans la trentaine, avec les yeux rouges plutôt que bleus. Sa chevelure attachée en catogan, il réfléchit clairement à ce qu’il a entendu.  
-Potter est brisé.   
-En très grande partie, oui.   
Severus ne peut le cacher, n’importe qui qui parlerait à l’adolescent le saurait. Il hésite mais tente tout de même.  
-Monseigneur ?  
-Oui, Severus ?  
-Comme vous ne voulez plus le tuer…  
-Si tu peux le garder pour toi, fais-le. Tu as ma bénédiction.  
-Merci, Monseigneur.  
Severus se détend un peu. S’il le peut, oui, il va prendre soin d’Harry Potter. La discussion continue, avec un tel scandale, la réputation de Dumbledore vient de prendre un grand coup. Il a déjà perdu certains de ses titres, Voldemort veut qu’il soit à terre avant de mourir. Il sait que le vieil homme a trouvé sa bague et qu’il est maudit. Il mourra dans l’année et vu le comportement de son serviteur, il y a peu de chance que le vieil homme puisse utiliser Harry Potter à sa guise pour le contraindre à l’affronter, ce qui est une bonne chose. Il faut que le gamin vive pour qu’il puisse vivre aussi. Il ne les prend pas pour des âmes sœurs mais ils sont irrémédiablement liés, il l’a bien compris. Voldemort sent qu’il fait bien de confier Harry à Severus, même si l’attitude de son espion est un peu discutable. Ils vont devoir faire semblant, faire croire que son potionniste ne le sert plus au moment où celui-ci aurait vraiment la main mise sur Potter. Aussi, ils commencent à monter le plan. Il leur faut juste l’accord de l’adolescent pour qu’il fonctionne…

______

Harry fait ses devoirs, ou en tout cas, il essaie. C’est un peu compliqué, il vient de passer son seizième anniversaire à Sainte-Mangouste et il n’a envie de voir personne. Cependant, les médicomages et les infirmières éprouvent le besoin de vérifier son état toutes les demi-heures. On a essayé de le faire parler à un psychomage mais il a refusé. Il a déjà Voldemort dans sa tête, il ne veut personne d’autre. Il préfère se dire que de toute façon, il n’y a rien à sauver. Il cesse d’écrire, se rappelle encore une fois que la ministre de la justice a pris elle-même sa déposition. La tante de Susan Bones, une camarade de Poufsouffle. Il a accepté sans mal de parler, il a simplement demandé que ce soit sous Véritasérum. On avait tenté de lui faire changer d’avis mais il avait simplement répliqué : « pour qu’encore une fois ensuite, on ne me croit pas ? » Ainsi, tout a été enregistré, il sait son oncle, sa tante, la sœur de son oncle en prison. Et bien sûr son ‘maître’. Il n’est pas soulagé, il n’est pas triste. Il n’a pas confiance, il attend de voir si justice sera réellement rendu. Quand il s’agit de lui, il ne croit pas aux miracles, loin de là.   
En plus, un autre problème s’est présenté. Avec sa famille sous chef d’accusation, il n’a plus de tuteur alors qu’il a seize ans. La ministre Amélia Bones se porte garant pour lui pour le moment, cependant, il faudra bien trouver autre chose, il le sait. Harry a demandé l’émancipation mais il se doute que cela lui sera refusé. Pas seulement à cause de sa tentative de suicide mais à cause de ce qu’il représente. Qui plus est, Dumbledore est toujours son tuteur magique même si pour le moment, il ne fait pas valoir ce fait. S’il le sait, c’est à cause de son testament. Il ne peut pas entendre celui de ses parents à cause du Directeur. Sa maigre consolation est que l’homme ne peut pas toucher à l’argent de sa famille. Tout comme lui, il doit attendre dix-sept ans. Ou être marié. Dix-sept ans… Pourra-t-il seulement avoir cet âge ? Harry soupire et se frotte les yeux. On lui a enfin donné des lunettes correspondant à sa myopie, il a moins mal à la tête grâce à cela. Elles sont rectangulaires, ne ressemble donc plus à celles de son père. Ça oui, c’est un soulagement. On frappe à la porte. Combien de temps s’est-il perdu dans ses pensées ? On entre.   
-Bonjour Harry.  
Remus Lupin. Harry n’a aucune envie de le voir. Il déteste son air triste, son regard plein de pitié. Surtout que l’homme ne s’était pas retenu de lui faire la morale sans savoir. Il s’oblige à hocher la tête et repose les yeux sur son devoir de potions alors que le loup-garou s’avance et s’assied sur la chaise toute proche.  
-Tu as l’air d’aller mieux. Physiquement.   
Harry n’en sait rien, il n’a pas le droit de se lever. On a dû lui retirer beaucoup d’os pour les faire repousser, laissant son corps très affaibli et douloureux. On lui donne beaucoup de potions à boire également, il les avale sans chercher à savoir ce qu’elles font. Si on veut le tuer, il laissera la chose s’accomplir, bien qu’il doute qu’on l’assassinera ici. Il devine Lupin qui se dandine comme il ne sait pas quoi dire. Harry ne risque pas de l’aider comme il ne veut même pas reconnaître son existence si possible.  
-Eh bien… Tu as raison de faire tes devoirs. Tu as un peu de retard, Hermione les a déjà tous terminés. Elle t'envoie son bonjour, comme Ron. Ils aimeraient beaucoup te voir mais c’est compliqué…   
Harry hausse les épaules. Ça n’a aucune importance. Moins il les voit, mieux il se porte.  
-Tu es censé sortir demain, on viendra te chercher bien sûr. Je crois que Snape sera là.   
Harry ne montre aucune interruption dans son écriture, pourtant, savoir que le professeur de potions sera là le laisse perplexe. Il a toujours la cape de ce dernier, qui est actuellement dans le placard avec le reste de ses affaires. Il suppose qu’il y a une raison à cela. Voldemort doit préparer quelque chose, quant à savoir quoi.   
-Patmol a hâte de te voir aussi. Il veut te parler de pleins de choses. Je l’aiderai. Peut-être que tu nous parleras alors…  
Pas question. Harry jette un rapide coup d’œil à Lupin pour le voir incertain. Stupide. Pathétique. Il se retient de secouer la tête, il ne veut donner aucune indication mais il est sûr qu’il n’a aucun pardon à offrir à ces gens-là. Après d’autres déclarations décousues, le loup-garou s’en va et Harry soupire de soulagement. Sa sérénité sera de courte durée s’il doit se retrouver avec eux tous le lendemain. Il a envie de fuir, de partir le plus loin possible. D’aller au paradis. Il abandonne l’idée de finir son essaie ce jour et profite du calme, tout simplement. Il ne sait pas ce qu’on lui fera encore subir mais il va encore regretter d’être en vie, il le sent. Il devrait aller voir Voldemort, il sait où le trouver, ce serait facile. Sans doute trop pour que ça marche comme il le souhaiterait…

______

Severus entre dans la chambre, Potter est prêt, il attend assis sur le lit, habillé, sa valise à ses pieds. L’adolescent hoche la tête pour le saluer. A en croire Lupin, le gamin est devenu muet, mais le potionniste sait que c’est plus profond : Harry ne voit pas l’intérêt de parler puisqu’on ne croit pas ce qu’il dit. Mais Severus le poussera à parler à nouveau, il se le promet. Il se dirige donc vers cette petite silhouette svelte et mignonne. Oui, Potter est mignon, il peut l’admettre en son for intérieur. C’est un chef-d’œuvre dont il prendra soin. Il se saisit de la valise et invite le jeune homme à mettre sa cape, une fois de déjà le marquer comme le sien, et à le suivre. Les autres, Lupin et Weasley les attendent dehors. Dumbledore a enfin fait savoir qu’il est le tuteur magique de l’adolescent, comme les propositions d’adoption se multiplient. Loin de ce que souhaite le vieil homme qui a bien une idée en tête et pas ailleurs.   
Aussi, quand ils entrent dans la cuisine du QG, Harry n’est pas détendu. Il voit Hermione qui lui fonce dessus avec Molly et il a un clair mouvement de recul. Pas question qu’elles le touchent s’il peut l’éviter. Les deux sont surprises par son attitude. Il n’y a pourtant pas de quoi, elles l’ont trahi, comme le reste des gens présents. Il jette un œil vers la sortie, vraiment prêt à fuir la situation.  
-Harry, mon chéri, je veux juste te faire un câlin.  
Le Survivant retient une grimace en entendant la mère Weasley dire ça. Il secoue vigoureusement la tête de façon négative, recule encore. Il s’aperçoit que Sirius n’a pas bougé, une bonne chose en soi. Dumbledore a son air de papy triste qui ne le trompe plus.  
-Harry. Nous sommes absolument désolés pour ce que tu as vécu. Nous aurions dû faire plus attention et prendre le temps de t’écouter.  
Que des mots, Harry ne croit pas qu’ils écouteraient. Face à son absence de réponse, le vieil homme reprend.  
-Maintenant, nous avons un problème. Comme ta famille est en prison, plus personne n’a ta garde. Il y a de nombreuses propositions d’adoption, mais la plus forte est celle de Lucius Malfoy. Les Weasley ne peuvent même pas prétendre t’adopter, personne n’a la fortune qu’il faudrait pour cela. Aussi, la seule solution que nous avons pour t’éviter de finir entre les mains de Voldemort, c’est de te marier.  
Harry n’est pas surpris, il attend juste le nom de la personne. En réalité, il a une petite idée.  
-Et tu vas donc te marier avec le professeur Snape.  
Bingo.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voilà bel et bien la suite de l'histoire !  
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !  
> Bonne lecture ^^

Harry a l’ancienne chambre de Regulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius pour lui seul. Pas question de rester avec Ron, de toute façon, le roux ronfle trop fort. Et il a ses propres cauchemars à gérer. Repensant à ce qu’il est advenu plus tôt, il regarde sans voir l’extérieur du QG. Comme il l’avait pensé, Dumbledore ne veut pas perdre la main sur lui. Il l’entend encore lui expliquer que ça ne peut pas être Ginny à cause de son âge (comme s’il en aurait voulu, c’est une Weasley) ou Hermione qui n’a aucun pouvoir dans le monde sorcier. Les Aurors, ce n’est pas possible, comment expliquer qu’il les aurait rencontrés ? Il ne reste donc pas beaucoup de choix et Severus Snape s’impose sur tous les autres. Appartenant à l’ancienne noble maison des Prince de par sa mère, il possède tout de même la fortune de la famille même s’il n’en porte pas le nom, étant le dernier de la lignée. Harry ricane tout bas, même si pas un son ne passe ses lèvres. Il n’a pas le choix, même s’il voudrait vraiment être émancipé pour partir de ce pays. En sachant que Voldemort ne veut plus sa mort, il pourrait vivre autre chose.  
Mais non. Les autres sont des chaînes qui le tiennent prisonniers ici. Aussi, il ne tourne pas la tête quand on frappe à la porte de la chambre, il devine qui entre. Va-t-il prendre une autre leçon de morale de la part d’un évadé de prison ?  
-Harry… Ch…  
Sirius se retient à temps de dire ‘chiot’, se souvenant que le violeur de son filleul l’appelait comme ça. Comme s’il n’était qu’un animal. L’homme ne sait finalement pas quoi dire, en constatant l’immense gâchis qu’est la relation entre l’adolescent et lui. Il se rend bien compte que tout est de sa faute, si Harry n’a même pas su se tourner vers lui pour lui demander de l’aide. Il veut réparer tout ça, quitte à ramper le reste de son existence. Il sait que Lily et James ne lui pardonneront pas cela. Il n’a jamais été le parrain d’Harry, tout juste un boulet que l’enfant avait quand même accepté comme famille. Sûrement que ce n’est plus le cas à présent. Il ne ferme pas la porte, au cas où son filleul se mettrait à avoir peur de lui. Il a détesté le voir reculer quand Molly et Hermione ont voulu lui montrer son soutien. Snivellus, ce cher futur mari d’Harry, a fait savoir que c’est normal qu’une personne violée ne veuille pas être touchée. Il hait Snape de comprendre mieux que lui ce dont a besoin l’adolescent. Il a été Auror ! Il doit se rappeler ce genre de choses. Il garde une distance raisonnable entre eux.  
-Je suis désolé. Je… Je suis bien conscient que c’est de ma faute si tu ne m’as rien dit. Non seulement, je suis en fuite mais en plus, je n’ai pas été très… gentil avec toi.  
Harry n’a toujours pas bougé, il se retient de renifler. Pas gentil. Oui, ils vont dire ça comme ça. Comme si ce n’est qu’une bêtise parmi d’autres qui ne détruit pas de vie. Sa vie. Il tourne enfin la tête vers Sirius qui le regarde avec espoir, qui se ternit vite face à son regard éteint. Il prend le temps de répondre, une simple déclaration, à laquelle il n’ajouterait rien.  
-Je ne te pardonne pas.  
Et il reprend sa contemplation alors que sa gorge lui fait mal d’avoir sorti ses simples mots. Il s’en fiche des émotions de Sirius, il s’est trop de fois posé la question de ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à l’homme pour qu’il l’aime. Harry n’est pas son père et il n’a pas envie de l’être non plus. Tout est question de cela, de ce qu’il doit au monde, de ce que le monde lui doit. La justice avant toute chose. Il n’a toujours pas eu d’excuses publiques pour ce que le ministère a fait. Cornélius Fudge doit être en train de noyer le poisson, il est en train de perdre sa place, Harry l’a lu. Vivement qu’il dégage à son humble avis. La guerre est déjà perdue. Il ne se battra pas. Il ne laissera personne le forcer à ça.  
-Je… Je comprends. Tu as… Pourquoi n’as-tu pas utilisé la magie ?  
Harry lève un sourcil à cette question plutôt stupide. A chaque fois qu’il a utilisé la magie hors de Poudlard, c’est lui qui a eu des ennuis. Même avec les Détraqueurs, on ne l’a pas cru, pas même cet homme qui ose l’interroger comme si c’est son droit le plus strict. Harry lui montre la sortie, il en a assez de cette présence incommodante. Sirius s’agite et secoue la tête.  
-Non, non, je n’ai rien dit ! Je suis désolé que tu sois obligé de te marier avec Snivellus !  
-… Tellement désolé que tu ne fais rien pour l’empêcher. Dumbledore ordonne, on obéit. J’ai bien compris.  
Sirius veut nier mais il ne voit pas comment il peut le faire comme ce que vient de dire Harry est vrai. Il voudrait que ça ne le soit pas le cas. Tout en sachant que ce serait encore traiter son filleul de menteur, la chose même qui a amené à ce qu’il donne bientôt sa main à cet homme qu’il méprise au plus au point. Il compte bien que Snape ne consomme pas l’union. Comment le pourrait-il de toute manière avec un adolescent traumatisé ? Il doit parler à l’homme mais il se pense incapable d’avoir une conversation avec lui sans vouloir le frapper. Et sans le faire. Il se lève, rien de ce qu’il pourrait ajouter ne changerait la situation. Parce qu’Harry a raison, ils vont obéir à Dumbledore, parce que l’homme ne veut que leur bien à la fin. Même s’il n’a aucune preuve de cela. Il quitte la pièce, ferme la porte et redescend au rez-de-chaussée. Il manque alors de rentrer dans l’homme qu’il ne veut justement pas voir. Snivellus le perce de son regard noir et il ne peut s’empêcher de montrer les dents. Il se doit de défendre son territoire, son filleul. Tout en sachant qu’il a déjà échoué.  
-Sni… Snape.  
Sirius a l’impression d’avoir avalé le pire des poisons en prononçant correctement le nom de son rival.  
-Il faut qu’on parle. D’Harry.  
Il serre les poings alors que le potionniste le jauge et croise les bras.  
-Alors parlons.  
-Pas ici, dans le salon, viens.  
Sirius se jure d’agir comme un adulte, même si l’exercice lui paraît difficile. Il pourrait se montrer à la hauteur pour une fois, il pourrait aider son filleul. Il faut qu’il cesse d’être bêtement égoïste parce que les choses ont changé, que le monde a évolué sans lui parce qu’il a fait une erreur de débutant. Une fois dans ce salon honni, il se détourne avant de voir la tapisserie familiale et il se met derrière un fauteuil. S’il y a un truc entre lui et Snivellus, peut-être qu’il ne lui sautera pas à la gorge. Il serre le tissu de velours rêche, et prend le temps. Il doit être calme, mesuré. Pour Harry. Juste pour Harry.  
-Tu dois prendre soin de lui. Ce n’est pas James. Ce n’est pas Lily. Il mérite qu’on prenne soin de lui parce qu’il est lui.  
-C’est maintenant que tu t’en rends compte ? Il t’en aura fallu du temps, Black.  
Sirius serre davantage le tissu, ne pas éclater, ne pas répondre à la provocation. Il a l’impression de ne jamais rien avoir connu de plus difficile mais il sait que c’est faux. La mort de ses meilleurs amis l’avait détruit. Il avait permis cela au lieu de tenir pour les vivants, il avait voyagé avec les morts.  
-Oui, il m’en a fallu. C’est pour ça que je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal… Je te le ferai regretter comme tu n’as jamais rien regretter.  
-Tu me ferais presque peur.  
Severus a bien sûr un sourire narquois en disant cela, parce qu’il n’y a pas la moindre chance que Black l’effraie. Trop diminué, trop fou. L’homme n’avait plus rien du guerrier qu’il avait pu être pendant la première guerre. Mis à part pour sa fortune et son lien avec Potter, il est inutile à l’Ordre du Phénix, provoquant pas mal de disputes à lui seul. Et Dumbledore serait toujours du côté de Molly Weasley dans un conflit entre ces deux-là. La matriarche avait donné une bonne force de frappe en faisant sept enfants. Sans compter les boulots de ceux-ci qui donnent un peu plus de crédit à la force magique qu’ils possèdent. En somme, Sirius Black est un boulet, presque au même titre que Remus Lupin qui n’a aucune chance face à Fenrir Greyback, l’Alpha des loups-garous du Royaume-Uni, déjà au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Potter sera clairement plus en sécurité avec moi puisque tu n’as jamais été fichu de le protéger. Et si tu t’inquiètes pour le reste, je vais te le dire de suite, Black : ça ne te regarde pas. Nous serons mariés, point. Tu mettras ton énorme nez ailleurs.  
Oui, Severus fait encore dans la provocation. Cependant, il le pense également. Il veut Harry, il prendra le temps qu’il faudra mais il l’obtiendra en entier. Il regarde le crétin qui s’énerve, incapable d’avoir le moindre contrôle sur lui-même comme un adolescent. Et encore, c’est presque insultant à la manière dont justement Harry se contrôle de son côté. Il se détourne, prêt néanmoins à se défendre et il monte à son tour à l’étage dans l’optique de voir son futur époux. Comme ce mariage ne sera en rien un simulacre, qu’il ne permettra jamais qu’il soit rompu, il doit discuter avec le jeune homme de certaines choses. Comme du contrat tout d’abord. Dumbledore lui fait confiance pour faire un contrat simple et basique. Si le vieil homme savait… Non, Severus a bien d’autres projets. Il frappe à la porte de la chambre. Ancienne chance de Regulus. Un de ses amis à l’époque… Et il entre au bout de quelques secondes comme il sait qu’Harry ne parle pas s’il peut l’éviter à tout prix.  
-Bonjour, monsieur Potter.  
Severus voit son élève se retourner de suite au son de sa voix, sa silhouette frêle semble trembler de froid. En plein été. Il suppose que cela fait partie des contrecoups que l’adolescent connaît depuis le premier viol. Le traumatisme est toujours là, ne serait-ce que par la preuve que Potter ne parle quasiment pas. Il referme la porte derrière lui, reste devant celle-ci. Il a certes touché le jeune homme lorsqu’ils l’avaient récupéré chez son agresseur mais il n’a pas la prétention de croire qu’il peut encore aujourd’hui poser la main sur lui sans provoquer une crise de panique… Ou autre chose encore. Potter hoche enfin la tête pour le saluer, il lit de la surprise dans ses yeux, de la méfiance la remplace. Il donne raison à son futur mari, il n’est pas un homme bon.  
-Comme vous le savez, notre mariage est pour bientôt, sans doute samedi.  
Ce qui ne laisse encore que trois jours pour négocier avec son ancienne calamité. Severus croise calmement les bras.  
-En cela, je viens vous trouver pour que nous discutions du contrat de mariage. J’en ai fait rédiger un, qui sera à notre discrétion. Voulez-vous le lire ?  
Harry trouve que la question est presque un piège. Ou une provocation. Mais il ne va pas jouer les Gryffondor présentement et agir sans réfléchir. Il se lève et fait la moitié du chemin vers l’homme qu’il doit épouser, l’observant presque fixement. Severus Snape n’est pas un homme que l’on peut qualifier de beau, avec ses cheveux généralement graisseux, son nez long et cassé, ses lèvres fines à la courbe souvent moqueuse. Son teint blanchâtre le fait sembler malade ou presque, ses tenues noires lui ont fourni le surnom de ‘chauve-souris des cachots’. Ses mains tâchées par les potions garderont pour toujours les traces de ses manipulations. Bref, à part ce regard bleu-noir profond et perçant, sans avoir vu le reste, Harry ne lui trouve rien de réellement attirant. Bien sûr, il ne s’arrête pas à l’apparence mais son enseignant a toujours tout fait pour qu’il le haïsse. A cause de son père. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il y a eu entre eux mais quand il saura, il ne jugera pas plus qu’il n’a jugé hier. A quoi bon ? Aucune justice ne pourra changer les choses comme l’un des partis est mort.  
-Je voudrais le lire, oui, s’il vous plait.  
Harry préfère être poli et respectueux, commencer un mariage sur de mauvaises bases n’arrangera pas ses affaires. Il recueille les feuillets avec un ‘merci’ et retourne à la fenêtre pour les lire. Le début n’est pas engageant, ce qui est normal pour un document juridique. Il note néanmoins qu’au mariage, leurs noms seraient Potter-Prince. Pas Snape. Il n’y voit aucun inconvénient bien qu’il doute que les élèves se feront facilement à ce changement de patronyme. Il retient qu’il doit poser la question ensuite. Et plus il lit, plus il est… décontenancé.  
-Vous…  
-Oui, Harry ?  
Harry relève la tête quand l’homme l’appelle par son prénom. Même si c’est logique, ça garde un côté choquant. Il serre plus fort les parchemins entre ses doigts et s’efforce à se reprendre.  
-Vous ne voulez pas pouvoir divorcer ?  
-Non, je ne veux aucun divorce. Si nous nous marions, et je vous laisse ce choix, rien ne pourra détruire notre union par la suite.  
Harry se mordille la lèvre inférieure, un premier signe de nervosité, d’émotion profonde, que l’on perçoit chez lui depuis des jours. Severus se délecte intérieurement de pouvoir conduire l’adolescent sur ce genre de chemins. Le faire ressentir, c’est tout ce qu’il veut et même plus encore. Il se contient pour n’établir aucun programme, mais ses rêves lui sont bien assez explicites pour qu’il sache que son envie de l’adolescent est loin d’être passagère.  
-Donc, vous êtes réellement homosexuel ?  
-C’est exact. Beaucoup vous direz que j’ai aimé votre mère comme un homme aime une femme mais elle était simplement ma meilleure amie, presque une sœur. Nous avons grandi ensemble.  
Harry hoche lentement la tête pour faire comprendre qu’il a bien entendu et marmonne.  
-Je ne sais pas si…  
-Votre orientation sexuelle est déjà biaisée, Harry. Ce n’est pas de votre faute, cependant, il est désormais peu probable que vous vous sentiez capable d’aimer une femme.  
-Comment cela ?  
Harry porte une main à sa gorge, parler lui fait mal, cependant il ne peut pas laisser son professeur s’en sortir si facilement avec cela. Il sait qu’il a un redoutable Serpentard face à lui, qu’il doit se débrouiller pour démêler le vrai du faux.  
-Parce qu’une femme ne vous permettra pas de vous sentir en sécurité. La preuve, vous ne vous sentez pas en sécurité en présence de Molly.  
-… Elle est étouffante à me prendre pour son enfant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j’ai envie qu’un autre homme puisse… me pénétrer…  
Harry est plutôt fier de lui d’avoir réussi à sortir les mots, même s’il frissonne en le faisant. Il ne quitte pas son professeur des yeux. Il n’oublie pas que celui-ci passe son temps à la sauver mais là… Est-ce pour cela que l’homme le fait ? Pour l’obtenir en récompense ?  
-Pourtant, vous savez le plaisir que vous pouvez en tirer tout de même. De plus, vous avez l’assurance que je prendrai toujours soin de vous, comme vous aurez besoin qu’on le fasse. Que si, cette expérience traumatisante vous pousse à développer des goûts que vous auriez pu ne pas avoir de base, ils seront aussi pris en charge.  
-… Si je comprends bien…  
Et Harry a quand même peur de comprendre.  
-Si j’ai envie d’une fessée…  
-Ou besoin, vous l’auriez, oui.  
Severus se retient tout juste de sourire alors qu’Harry rougit là, sous son nez. Ses mains le démangent de venir toucher cette peau douce et fragile, tout comme il a envie de mordre cette lèvre que l’adolescent mordille en ce moment même pour garder contenance. L’adolescent n’est pas parfait, avec ses cheveux en nid d’oiseau, ses genoux noueux et sa myopie qui lui rappelle un peu trop son crétin de père. Sans compter la fameuse cicatrice en forme d’éclair qui gâche un peu son front. Cependant, il est petit, souple, légèrement musclé et ses grands yeux verts expressifs habituellement réveillent en lui des pulsions longtemps endormies. Alors oui, il triche un peu, mais il sait n’avoir pas complètement tort en soi. Pour soigner certains traumatismes, il faut combattre le feu par le feu et Harry Potter est de ces gens qui ont besoin d’une poigne ferme pour avancer. Surtout après avoir été tant brisé, physiquement et moralement.  
-Comment ? Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que vous ne me ferez pas de mal alors ? Lui aussi disait vouloir mon bien.  
Harry sait qu’il n’a pas besoin de dire le nom de son agresseur pour être compris. Il ne sait pas s’il est furieux, embarrassé, apeuré, tout se mélange dans sa tête et il pense sérieusement qu’il aura besoin d’une potion antidouleur après cela. Il se demande ce que son professeur voit en le regardant, s’il est si vulnérable qu’il le suppose.  
-C’est dans le contrat, Harry. Je ne pourrais pas vous infliger de douleur dont vous ne voudrez pas. Tout sera basé sur des mots sûrs.  
-Comme dans le vrai BDSM ?  
-Effectivement. Avez-vous lu des livres à ce sujet ?  
Harry se passe une main dans les cheveux. Voilà une chose qu’il n’avait pas pensé avouer un jour. Il acquiesce pourtant, il se souvient qu’il est écrit dans les livres que le Soumis est cela qui a réellement le pouvoir. Il n’y croit toujours pas. Cette conversation lui parait irréelle. Severus le devine puisqu’il se débrouille pour avoir la porte.  
-Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout cela. Cependant, si vous parlez, faites lire le contrat ou autres choses de ce genre, il sera caduc. Je veux que vous preniez cette décision seul, en votre âme et conscience. Je reviendrai demain pour connaître votre décision. Bonne soirée, Harry.  
Et Severus s’en va. Il joue un peu gros mais il est quasiment certain que ses arguments ont fait mouche. Harry, de son côté, lit et relit le contrat…

______

-Il devait se marier avec moi !  
-Shh, Ginny. Ce n’est que pour éviter l’adoption, il ne se passera rien entre eux. Ce qui permettra l’annulation quand Harry aura dix-sept ans, ce sera comme s’il n’a jamais été marié.  
Molly est en train de consoler sa fille absolument furieuse de ne pas être la promise du Survivant. On lui avait promis qu’elle serait sa femme, depuis la fin de sa troisième année, elle se prépare à ce rôle. Et là… Tout ça parce que Dumbledore avait été un imbécile ! Bien sûr, elle n’aurait pas le cran de le dire mais elle n’en pense pas moins. Harry, qui entend tout cela de l’autre côté de la porte, sourcille à peine. Vraiment ? Ginny et lui ? Il n’avait jamais eu d’intérêt pour elle, la seule fille qui l’a intéressé un jour, c’était Cho Chang, ancienne élève de la maison Serdaigle. Et encore, maintenant, il se demandait si ce n’était pas juste parce qu’elle excellait au Quidditch… Il n’en sait rien et il sait qu’il n’aura plus à se poser la question à moins que son futur mari ne meure assez vite. Etant espion, c’est possible. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que l’homme a rédigé ainsi le contrat.  
Harry frappe à la porte, comme il avait prévu de le faire plus tôt. Molly ouvre rapidement, sourit en le voyant, bien qu’elle semble surprise aussi.  
-On vous attend.  
Alors que c’est lui qui devrait faire attendre, c’est son mariage. Harry se détourne pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, il attend dans le hall malgré la présence du tableau de la mère de Sirius. Il sait qu’après le mariage, il ne reviendra pas ici, il est censé vivre avec son mari. Même s’il a peur, il aime aussi l’idée de ne plus voir Ron, Hermione et maintenant Ginny et Molly. Et avec Sirius et Remus. Il va pouvoir reposer son cœur fatigué pour la dizaine de jours qu’il reste. Il observe une dernière fois cette maison dont il a pris un souvenir qui allait être jeté. Son parrain laisse faire mais lui… Jeter son héritage de cette façon, il n’aurait jamais osé. Puis il se dirige vers la cuisine, son parrain ose lui sourire mais il n’y répond pas. Il voit la cheminée s’allumer, Dumbledore se présente dans une robe pourpre avec des étoiles. Sa longue barbe blanche lui donnerait presque un air de Père Noël mais il suffit de plonger dans son regard pour savoir que le vieux sorcier n’a rien d’un cadeau. Il s’oblige à saluer plus pour la forme alors qu’émerge ensuite Snape. Ses battements de cœur accélèrent. Il le salue également alors que le Directeur prend la parole.  
-Bonjour à tous, bien, très bien, tout est prêt, nous pouvons aller à Gringotts !  
Le vieil homme sort un Portoloin, une sorte d’objet qui peut être n’importe quoi permettant à un groupe entier de transplaner et le pose sur la table.  
-Sirius, vous devriez dire au revoir à Harry.  
Son parrain se lève, Harry lit les lignes de colère et de résignation sur ses traits, dans la crispation de ses épaules. Il suit l’héritier de la maison des Black jusqu’au salon et attend. Un silence se met à régner entre eux mais il ne dérange guère Harry. Il ne sait pas quand il reverra l’homme, s’il le reverra vivant même. Il n’éprouve rien de particulier. Si, il est triste de leur lien perdu mais il sait qu’il n’a pas à s’en vouloir, il n’aurait pas pu faire mieux. Il n’aurait pas su être James Potter.  
-J’aurais aimé être là. Harry… Ne laisse pas Snape te faire des choses. Si t’as besoin d’aide, appelle-moi, je te jure sur ma vie que je viendrai.  
-… On verra cela.  
Harry ne peut pas dire oui. Ça ne va pas avec le contrat qu’il a signé, déjà. Tout comme Snape d’ailleurs. Il les attend à Gringotts, il faut encore la signature de Dumbledore, son gardien magique mais une fois que ce sera fait…  
-Je peux te serrer dans mes bras ?  
Harry sort de ses réflexions et frissonne. Doit-il faire cet effort ? En supposant qu’il ne le verra plus… Il hoche la tête, tendu comme un arc. L’étreinte ne dure pas, comme Sirius constate que son filleul est incapable d’apprécier le moment. Il étouffe ses larmes, il pourra bien pleurer quand celui-ci sera parti.  
-Encore désolé. Je t’aime, Harry.  
Harry recule en entendant cela. Il murmure ‘au revoir’ et il retourne à la cuisine, à pas rapide. Comme s’il allait répondre à une déclaration pareille. Il est le dernier à mettre l’index sur l’espèce de cerceau qui sert de Portoloin. Dumbledore déclame le mot de passe et ils sont transportés à Gringotts.  
La banque sorcière possède des salles à l’arrière mais il n’est pas si simple de les louer. Harry constate qu’ils sont dans une pièce au plafond si haut qu’il se demande si les gobelins prennent la peine de le nettoyer. Le marbre luit à la lueur des torches, des gardes sont là ainsi que les teneurs de comptes Potter et Prince/Snape. Dumbledore s’est déjà déclaré l’officiant de ce mariage et en faisant bien attention à ne pas effacer les lignes, Harry entre dans le cercle avec son futur mari. Avec hésitation, il tend les mains à celui-ci qui referme les siennes sur elles avec douceur et fermeté. Sa bague de fiançailles brille à son auriculaire, il sait qu’elle va se fondre avec la bague qui va se créer à partir de la cérémonie. Autour, les ‘témoins’ prennent position, Harry a vaguement Remus dans son champ de vision. Il s’oblige à se concentrer sur Snape, remarque qu’il a l’air d’avoir les cheveux plus propres que d’habitude. Leurs robes ne sont pas vraiment élaborées, ils ont été d’accord tous les deux pour ne pas faire de gaspillage. Il entend Dumbledore qui déblatère qu’ils vont être heureux, tout cela parce qu’il pense que c’est pour la forme. Harry sait que Severus est persuadé que le vieil homme va signer le contrat sans le lire. Harry en est moins sûr. Et puis c’est le moment pour eux d’échanger leurs vœux. Ensemble.  
-En ce jour, ma famille est la tienne, ma fortune est la tienne, mon amour est le tien, ma magie est la tienne. Nos vies sont liées, nos avenirs ne font qu’un. Sous l’égide de la Magie, je suis tien.  
Le cercle magique autour d’eux réagit à leur incantation, brille. Harry en a presque les yeux qui pleurent alors que cette lumière les enveloppe. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en est libéré, sent un poids à son annulaire. Il n’ose pas regarder encore comme il doit laisser Sn… Severus l’embrasser. Il est raide mais il n’oublie pas qu’il a été d’accord avec tout ça. Il ne reculera pas. L’homme se penche sur lui et ses lèvres fines effleurent les siennes dans un baiser si chaste qu’il pourrait le croire inexistant. Pourtant, Harry ressent une grande chaleur alors que leur magie s’accepte mutuellement. Les applaudissements naissent même s’ils ne sont que polis. Et là, à son grand étonnement, Dumbledore signe le contrat sans le lire. Le vieil homme parie donc sur la haine de son mari pour que le contrat ne soit que de courte durée ? En tout cas, c’est fait. Il est marié. A seize ans. Il peut se prendre pour un personnage de roman tragique, il en est un à sa façon.  
-Nous partons.  
Severus ne peut cacher sa satisfaction. Pour une fois qu’il berne le grand Albus Dumbledore à ce point, il ne peut qu’être fier de lui. Harry Potter-Prince est à lui, son mari. Les membres de l’Ordre du Phénix présents les félicitent pour la forme, eux aussi persuadés que ce mariage n’est qu’un faux. Vraiment, que personne ne prenne la peine de vérifier alors qu’habituellement, ils se méfient tous de la moindre information qu’il peut donner à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c’est risible. Surtout qu’il a montré des signes de faiblesses en prenant soin d’Harry lorsqu’ils l’avaient trouvé avec ce porc, ce faux dominant dont il s’occuperait un jour ou l’autre.  
Dix jours seuls avec Harry. L’occasion est belle, dommage, il sait qu’il ne pourra coucher son mari sur la première surface plane venue. Mais ils vont apprendre à se connaître mieux que cela.  
Et dormir dans le même lit…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année à vous !  
> Et bien sûr, la suite de l'histoire. Je commence doucement à mettre en place certaines choses alors ne vous attendez pas de suite à du sexe délurée ^^"  
> Bonne lecture à vous et à mardi prochain !

Severus a décidé de les faire arriver par les grandes grilles du domaine. Il a la main d’Harry dans la sienne, son mari bien silencieux à côté de lui. Il sait que celui-ci ne veut être traité de menteur, de fait, il va devoir lui réapprendre à faire confiance. Le portail s’ouvre devant eux, un chemin serpente dans la verdure organisée du grand jardin à l’anglaise. Ils passent sous des treillis alourdis de roses trémières, montent lentement le sentier ensuite entouré d’épicéas. Le manoir Prince lui-même est assez modeste par rapport à la taille de son parc. Sur trois niveaux hors du sol, il possède deux ailes. Ses pierres gris clair n’ont quasiment aucune aspérité alors que de grandes fenêtres et portes-fenêtres prouvent que c’est un lieu plutôt lumineux. Ce qui étonne un peu Harry, bien qu’il sache que ce sont ses préjugés qui le font réagir ainsi. Il suppose dans tous les cas que si c’est bien ici qu’il va vivre pendant… Eh bien, ça pourrait être un endroit bien agréable. Tout dépend de si l’homme a menti ou non dans son possible désir de le protéger.   
Les doubles portes d’acajou aux battants en forme d’aigles s’ouvrent devant eux, une poignée d’elfes de maison les attend, les observe avec avidité, surtout lui. Harry prend sur lui de parler pour les saluer, mais il ne se présente pas. Son alliance veut tout dire, n’est-ce pas ? Ainsi que la poigne ferme et robuste de son professeur de potions sur sa main. Comme pour l’empêcher de fuir. Harry n’a aucune cachette et aucun projet de ce style. Il entend distinctement son époux donner les ordres après l’avoir présenté et il l’entraîne plus loin dans la maison. Ils quittent ainsi un hall bien lumineux, aux lustres de cristal éclatants, aux bustes en divers marbres sur des piédestaux en granit. Ils entrent dans un petit salon douillet, dont la couleur dominante est le vert, peu étonnant chez un Serpentard. La cheminée ne brûle pas mais la pièce est tout de même chaleureuse avec ses meubles arrondis. Harry se permet de prendre place dans le canapé, ne s’étonne pas de voir Severus choisir le fauteuil. Même s’il ne comprend pas pourquoi il garde de la distance…  
Le thé apparaît sur la table basse ronde au plateau de verre et Severus les sert. Le silence n’est pas tendu mais il se passe néanmoins quelque chose. Harry se demande bien à quoi peut penser son mari. A la nuit de noces ? Serait-il seulement capable de se laisser faire ? Sans doute si l’homme appuie sur les bons boutons, il a été dressé après tout. Même si son apprentissage n’est pas complet, il est en conscient. Il n’y a pas de raisons particulières pour que le potionniste n’utilise pas cela à son avantage, comme tout bon Serpentard. Cette maison de Poudlard prône la ruse et l’ambition par-dessus tout. Normalement, il en a aussi à revendre, mais comme beaucoup choses, l’envie de se défendre a disparu. Il goûte enfin au thé et c’est ce moment que son mari choisit pour parler.  
-Il est entendu que nous allons dormir dans la même chambre et le même lit. Pour le moment, il ne se passera rien. Je compte gagner ta confiance, petit à petit. Je t’avertis bien sûr de ne pas utiliser ton manque d’envie de communiquer pour transiger avec tes mots sûrs. Tu les as choisis, si la situation ne te convient pas, tu dois m’en faire part.   
-… Vous saurez réellement vous arrêter ?   
Harry pose sa tasse dans sa soucoupe.   
-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j’ai du mal à croire que vous saurez faire abstraction de votre désir. Je suis une proie facile.  
-De cela, je me permets de douter, Harry. Rien n’est facile avec toi. Cependant, c’est ce qui rend la chose plus intéressante, également. Même si j’aurais préféré que tu ne connaisses pas cela. Je ne le souhaite à personne.  
Severus boit une gorgée de son thé, les yeux sur son jeune époux. Il va faire preuve de franchise mais il restera sournois. C’est ainsi qu’est le jeu entre eux. Bien sûr, il imagine déjà Harry sous lui, cependant il ne s’attache pas à ses images. Ses fantasmes n’ont pas leur place présentement et sans doute qu’il saura un jour amener l’adolescent à tout lui céder. Tout ce qu’il fallait, c’était un peu de patience. Comme la patience de le laisser trouver ses mots, sa voix.  
-Vous n’avez pas répondu à la question.  
-Je saurais m’arrêter. Les mots sûrs sont là pour cela. Et le contrat t’assure une protection contre moi, même si cela n’est pas réellement utile.   
-Vous me vouliez à tout prix. Pourquoi ?  
-Ce n’est pas à cause de tes parents. Tu es…   
Le regard de Severus se fait plus intense, Harry se sent à la fois décontenancé et intrigué. Mal à l’aise aussi, il est rare que l’on prête autant d’attention à sa personne sans que cela ne soit malsain. Même si ça devait l’être, non ? Son mari a été très clair : ils n’auront pas une relation dite ‘normale’.   
-Tu es délicieux à regarder. Si petit, à l’air si fragile quand c’est une âme sans peur qui se cache à l’intérieur. Cela fait un moment que j’ai autant envie de te protéger que de te voir pleinement soumis à moi.   
Harry a rosi, il le sait. C’est très honnête, un peu trop à son goût. C’est vraiment cela que Severus voit ? Il ne comprend pas bien, pourtant, il avait eu l’impression d’être toujours une copie de son père aux yeux de l’homme. Il serre l’anse de sa tasse.  
-Ce n’est pas vrai, j’ai peur.   
C’est donner des armes à son professeur mais dans le même temps, c’est dans le contrat, ils doivent être honnêtes l’un envers l’autre. Ils ne sont pas obligés de tout se dire, les omissions volontaires ou non ne sont pas des mensonges mais il faut s’en méfier. Il boit un peu pour se donner contenance, lèche ses lèvres un peu sèches. Il lève ensuite les yeux pour s’apercevoir que le regard de son mari n’a pas perdu en intensité.   
-Et vous aimez cette idée.  
-Un peu. Parce que cela veut dire que malgré ta tentative de suicide, tu as gardé un instinct de conservation.   
-Je l’ai toujours eu. Mais il fallait bien que j’aille régler les problèmes… Enfin, je le pensais.  
-C’est une faiblesse d’orphelin qui n’a aucune confiance envers les adultes. L’impression que s’il ne le fait pas lui-même, personne ne le fera. Ce que je comprends de façon théorique.  
Mais Severus pense qu’il y a eu d’autres facteurs. Là encore, ce n’est pas le moment d’en parler, il veut qu’Harry se concentre sur lui, sur eux. Il n’a que dix jours de paix avec son jeune époux et il faut qu’ils soient accordés pour la rentrée, au moins un minimum. Il se lève pour venir s’asseoir sur le canapé, plus près du brun aux yeux verts qui le regarde faire avec un peu de crainte. Severus sent en lui se tordre le désir d’embrasser, de ravager son compagnon. Il récité intérieurement les ingrédients de la potion la plus dégoûtante qu’il se doit de préparer parfois, ce qui l’aide à tenir. Bien que sa main soit en train de s’approcher du visage d’Harry. Elle range une mèche, Harry ne bouge pas lui, pire qu’un lapin devant un serpent.   
-Je te toucherai. Sans aller trop loin au début mais je ferai tout pour que tu t’habitues à mon contact. Je me moque de si tu n’arrives plus à laisser d’autres personnes t’approcher, je suis la seule qui compte.  
-… C’est possessif.  
-Absolument. Tu sais que je ne suis pas un homme bon, Harry, je ne vais pas faire de faux-semblants. Je te veux rien que pour moi. Je t’enfermerai dans une cage si cela m’assurerait que tu me restes. Cependant, on t’a bien assez coupé les ailes. Si un jour, nous pouvons partir de ce pays, nous le ferons. Mais en attendant…   
Severus pose leurs deux tasses sur la table basse et ouvrit les bras. Harry comprend ce que l’homme souhaite sans qu’il ne formule de demande. Il tremble légèrement, incertain quant à la marche à suivre. Il sait que s’il refuse, il doit prononcer un de ses mots sûrs. Et dans le même temps, il est bien conscient que c’est le moindre mal que peut demander son mari à cette heure. Il a peur de se perdre encore. Dans le sous-espace. Cet endroit où va l’esprit d’un Soumis quand il se sent ‘bien’. Enfin, il croit, c’est tellement tordu, tellement mauvais. Il ne doit pas se baser sur son expérience passée. Il secoue la tête négativement, regarde son époux qui attend toujours. Plus patient que ce qu’il n’aurait imaginé. Il pose une main agitée sur le bras de l’homme, ferme les yeux et se jette plus ou moins contre celui-ci. Sa tête heurte un torse plus musclé qu’il ne l’aurait cru, une sorte de son indéterminé lui échappe alors que les bras se referme sur sa silhouette. Ses tremblements s’accentuent, les larmes s’accumulent sous ses paupières closes. C’est pire qu’avec Sirius parce que son parrain n’a aucun désir pour lui, là, tout son être se sait en danger. Pourtant, son mari ne bouge pas. Même ses doigts restent simplement là où ils se sont posés et rien.   
Harry n’a aucune idée de combien de temps ça dure, quand il se rend compte qu’il est enfin calmé, qu’il a ‘survécu’, il est en vérité allongé sur son époux. C’est bien la seule chose qui est changé de leur position. Il relève la tête, un peu hébété. Ses lunettes sont de travers mais il réussit tout de même à voir le visage du potionniste qui l’observe toujours intensément.  
-Je…  
-Oui, tu as perdu pied. Mais pas aussi longtemps que je ne l’aurais pensé. Encore une preuve de ta force, Harry.   
Severus est bien resté là une heure, sous le corps de son jeune époux qui s’était dissocié de son enveloppe charnelle. Bien que cela soit vexant, il l’avait pris pour ce que c’était : la seule façon qu’avait Harry de se protéger s’il cédait à ses bas instincts. Il a donc attendu, non sans les placer de manière plus confortable et l’a senti revenir peu à peu. Sans les tremblements, sans les sons de détresse qui lui donnent encore envie de torturer rien qu’à se souvenir. Il arrange les lunettes d’Harry et se permet un sourire. Il n’est pas homme à le faire si facilement mais pour son Soumis, il est prêt à le faire. Pour voir un jour de la joie dans son regard.  
-Comment te sens-tu ?  
-Un peu fatigué… Et j’ai mal.   
Severus se redresse, entraînant Harry à faire de même. L’adolescent a encore envie de lui échapper mais ça n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’il s’est passé plus tôt. Il le relâche enfin comme il est conscient que c’est beaucoup pour une journée entre le mariage et ça. Harry prend de la distance en essayant de ne pas paraître insultant. Son cœur bat la chamade, il se passe une main dans les cheveux pour se donner contenance. Il attrape sa tasse de thé refroidi et la finit cul sec tandis que Severus se lève et l’attend. Il fronce les sourcils mais en fait de même et celui-ci l’emmène à l’étage pour qu’il découvre leur chambre. Harry déglutit difficilement. Même si le décor est aussi sobre qu’élégant, en ton chocolat, il est mal à l’aise face au lit. Bien qu’il soit plus qu’assez grand pour contenir quatre personnes, il n’est pas certain de pouvoir s’y endormir ce soir.   
-Les elfes de maison ont déjà rangé tes habits dans le placard, bien qu’il est clair que nous devrons sortir pour ta garde-robe. Nous le ferons dans deux ou trois jours, j’aimerai que tu termines tes devoirs tout d’abord.  
Harry jette un œil à son mari, hoche la tête.  
-Allez-vous les corriger ?  
-Seulement si tu le souhaites. Sois sûr que j’attends le meilleur de toi que je puisse regarder ou non. Les mauvaises notes auront un coût.  
Harry retient le mouvement de recul, ce n’est pas une menace, il faut dire qu’il s’y attendait à celle-là, en réalité. Pour sa réputation, le professeur ne peut pas lui permettre de faire l’imbécile. Et puis, il n’a rien à craindre d’une certaine manière, il travaille mieux depuis qu’il n’en a plus deux sur le dos. Surtout Hermione. Son stress communicatif l’avait beaucoup ralenti à une certaine époque. Il se masse la gorge et va ouvrir la porte que lui indique son mari. La salle de bains. Spacieuse, bien éclairée.   
-Je vais te préparer un bain avec des potions à l’intérieur. Elles t’aideront à retrouver la forme elles aussi. Tu peux prendre ton pyjama.  
Harry pense qu’il est encore tôt pour cela mais il ne voit aucune raison de protester comme tout son corps aspire au repos. Et puis, obéir, c’est simple et facile. Tant qu’il n’a pas entièrement récupéré. Parce qu’il n’ait pas dit qu’il se laissera faire tout le temps. Il est un survivant.

______

Severus est à la réunion de l’Ordre mais il écoute à peine ce qu’il se dit. Il faut dire que ça ressasse le fait de n’avoir aucune information sur les prochains mouvements du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de la panique latente qui s’empare du pays et des politiques, de l’économie qui s’effondre un peu comme les sorciers n’osent plus sortir faire leurs courses, du procès prochain des Moldus… Là, le professeur de Potions reprend un peu pied. Ça le concerne tout particulièrement, d’ailleurs Kingsley le regarde en donnant lesdites nouvelles. Celui-ci aurait lieu pendant les courtes vacances de la Samain, ce qui est logique, c’est le délai le plus court qui permet aussi à Harry d’être au tribunal, ainsi que lui-même. Il hoche la tête, note qu’il devra en parler et préparer son jeune époux au fur et à mesure. Il garde une expression fermée alors que Black explose et demande pourquoi son filleul n’est pas présent. Vraiment ? L’animagus, sorcier capable de prendre une forme animale, n’a aucune idée du pourquoi ? Severus esquisse un sourire mauvais face au chien et répond.  
-Il n’a pas envie de vous voir. Il est encore très fatigué et vu ce qu’il va affronter à la rentrée, il n’est pas étonnant qu’il veuille profiter du peu de calme qu’il peut avoir avant l’année scolaire.  
-Tu le gardes enfermé, Sn…  
-Sirius, arrête.   
Remus se sent obligé d’intervenir comme son ami n’a aucune envie d’entendre la voix de la raison.   
-Ce que dit Severus est logique, bon sang, rends-toi un peu compte des choses avant de parler !  
Sirius est soufflé que son dernier meilleur ami se retourne contre lui et retombe sur sa chaise comme si on a coupé les cordes qui l’animent. Severus se retient de ricaner mais seulement parce qu’il ne veut pas que son mari prenne mal le fait qu’il se soit encore disputé avec son parrain. Bien qu’il n’ait pas sûr qu’Harry le prendrait ainsi alors que le jeune homme ne communique pas avec Black. Dumbledore reprend la parole pour tenter de changer de sujet mais comme Severus voit qu’il s’engouffre dans l’habituel ‘il faut mettre de notre côté telle ou telle créature magique sombre’, ce qui est inutile, il attaque.  
-Et les excuses publiques de Fudge ? Harry les aura ou il peut les rêver ?   
Kingsley a l’air embarrassé, c’est très clair. Que son gouvernement soit incapable de reconnaître ses erreurs lui laissent un goût amer.   
-Amélia est en train de pousser ce crétin à les faire. Avec un peu de chance, il s’exécutera le dernier jour des vacances.   
Severus acquiesce et se renfonce dans son mutisme comme il n’a plus rien à dire. Il préfère penser à celui qui l’attend dans leur manoir. Son mari. Son Harry. Chaque nuit, dans le même lit, il voit sa silhouette fragile qui se pelotonne sous les draps pour se tenir chaud. L’adolescent lui fait face, son regard si porteur d’émotions qu’il manque souvent d’agir plus vite que la musique. S’il oblige son époux à subir une longue étreinte de sa part pendant l’après-midi, ensuite, il ne fait plus que l’effleurer. De façon visible, cependant, comme il veut éviter la panique. Parfois, il voit qu’Harry a envie d’utiliser ses mots sûrs mais jusqu’à maintenant, il n’a rien fait qui pousse le plus jeune à les prononcer. Il sait quand arrêter. La veille, dans leur lit, il a attrapé la main de son mari, a lu dans ses yeux verts une surprise paniquée qui s’est apaisée en s’apercevant que rien de plus ne venait. Severus a envie de l’embrasser. De le presser contre lui. C’est une douce torture qu’il s’inflige. Qu’il ne remplacerait pour rien au monde.  
-Severus ? Mon garçon ?  
Il sort de ses pensées, regarde Dumbledore. Il hait ce surnom, presque autant que l’homme lui-même. Il jette un coup d’œil à sa main noircie, le vieillard doit souffrir… Il s’en délecte.  
-Oui, Albus ?  
-Harry sera prêt pour la rentrée ?  
-Il le sera. Et puis, nous savons que comme il est mon mari, il dormira dans mes appartements aux cachots.  
Il se plait à lire la contrariété dans le regard du Directeur.  
-Il devrait être avec ses camarades de classe, il a besoin de leur soutien.  
-Oui, mais de quel soutien parlez-vous ? Parce que la dernière fois, je me souviens que c’était tout juste s’ils ne lui crachaient pas dessus. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au courant de ma trahison, ma tête sera mise à prix, Albus. Alors pensez bien que je vais nous protéger lui et moi de toutes mes forces.  
La tension est palpable dans la pièce. Le défi est là mais Dumbledore ne le relèvera pas. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu’il sait quand il doit reculer. Le Survivant ne pourra de toute manière pas échapper à sa maison pendant les cours, ça devrait suffire. Si les Gryffondor le glorifient de nouveau, le gamin se sentira obligé de les sauver pour garder leur amour. C’est certain dans son esprit mais il se doit de préparer des plans B. Parce qu’il sait bien qu’aux échecs, il faut avoir au moins trois coups d’avance.

______

Harry est à la table des Gryffondor. En bout de table, seul. Il a réussi ce petit tour en arrivant au dernier moment. Contrairement à ses camarades, il n’est pas arrivé par le train, le Poudlard Express mais avec son mari. Question de sécurité. Harry est prêt à parier à Dumbledore n’avait pas prévu la chose ainsi mais son professeur prend sa protection à cœur, il l’a remarqué. Il y a presque une déférence dans la façon dont l’homme le traite et dans le même temps, Harry n’ignore pas ses regards lourds de sens, qui laissent entendre dans les silences entre eux tout ce que le potionniste lui ferait s’il le pouvait. Bien qu’il ne soit pas tout à fait rassuré, l’adolescent ne ressent plus le fort besoin d’échapper à ses yeux perçants qui semblent le déshabiller à la moindre occasion. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout fonctionne, loin de là. Il dort toujours le plus loin possible de son aîné, se réveille en criant pour se retrouver une fois de plus contre le corps fort de son mari. Un vrai rempart. Et s’il se débat toujours au début, il finit forcément par se rendormir dans cette étreinte qui l’ancre dans la réalité. Et rien que pour cela, il remercie son époux.  
Alors que la cérémonie de répartition commence, Harry sent de nombreux regards sur lui. Il s’efforce de les ignorer, attend simplement que ce calvaire se termine. Il n’y a rien de plus ennuyeux selon lui que d’attendre que ces enfants sachent dans quelle maison de Poudlard ils vont terminer. Il n’y en a pas une pour sauver l’autre, depuis longtemps, la compétition entre les quatre a perdu de son intérêt. Tout est mesquinerie, aucun professeur n’est réellement objectif. A quoi bon poursuivre une tradition quand l’on a tué ce qui faisait d’elle une bonne chose ? Il applaudit donc poliment, pas mal de premières années de Gryffondor ne paraissent pas ravis d’être à cette table. A cause de lui ? Il s’en fiche. Cela lui évitera les possibles flatteries. Dumbledore se lève enfin une fois le dernier élève en route pour les bancs des Serdaigle et il sourit avec son air de papy gâteau. Harry aimerait l’ignorer mais il ne valait mieux pas, au cas où.  
-Bienvenue à tous à Poudlard, et ce malgré les sombres événements qui pèsent sur nous. N’oubliez pas que vous êtes en sécurité entre ces murs et que si nous mettons tous du nôtre, nous verrons des lendemains radieux.  
Harry serre les poings, ne pas rire, ne pas rire. Son rire n’aurait rien de léger et d’amusé, loin de là. Il baisse le nez sur son assiette pour se contrôler. Voldemort a gagné, c’est comme ça. Les gens devraient se faire à cette idée.   
-Là-dessus, accueillons notre ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge.  
Ministre pour plus très longtemps. Harry relève les yeux pour voir l’homme entrer par les grandes portes avec des Aurors pour sa protection. Accompagné d’Amélia Bones, la ministre de la Justice, Percy Weasley, sous-secrétaire à présent. Et bien trop imbu de lui-même vu la façon dont il se tient. Et s’ajoute à ce tableau Lucius Malfoy qui par sa seule fortune et son implication politique explique sa présence ici. Sans oublier son poste de gouverneur de Poudlard. Harry se demande s’il peut partir maintenant. Il jette un regard à son mari qui a l’air profondément ennuyé. Ils sont deux. Cette pensée ne devrait pas l’amuser mais il n’y a plus grand-chose qui le retient, qui le pousse à s’émouvoir réellement. Il a l’impression de sortir d’un très long sommeil. Et alors que le ministre serre la main de Dumbledore, Harry observe surtout le blond de la bande. Lucius Malfoy est un Mangemort, il l’a déclaré après sa sortie du cimetière. Mais c’est comme s’il n’avait rien dit. L’homme pose à son tour les yeux sur lui. Son regard est plus puissant que celui de son fils, assurément. Harry ne baisse pas la tête pour autant. Il l’a déjà vaincu et même s’il ne pense pas pouvoir le refaire, au moins, il a de quoi tenir.   
-Bonsoir à tous.   
Fudge a déposé sa chapeau melon vert. Il a clairement perdu du poids, des cernes soulignent son regard. Il paraît vouloir être ailleurs, pourtant, il continue. Harry se rend compte que la presse est là également, enregistrant les propos du ministre.  
-Je vous souhaite tout d’abord bon courage pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Sachez que le gouvernement veillera à votre sécurité à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Nous tenons à ce que vous viviez une vie la plus normale possible.  
Harry esquisse un sourire sans joie. Quelle belle manœuvre politique que de leur permettre de sortir se mettre en danger. Pas que Poudlard soit le meilleur des abris, malheureusement pour la vieille bâtisse.   
-Le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui est un coup dur pour notre pays mais tous ensemble, nous arriverons à nous en défaire. Nous devons croire qu’un jour, les forces du mal seront à terre et le resteront. Nous sommes un peuple fort et puissant. Et nous avons notre Vainqueur.  
Harry a envie de vomir. Son estomac se tord violemment, ça lui coupe le souffle. Il voit que Fudge ose lui sourire et tendre la main vers lui, comme si rien ne s’était passé là encore. Cependant, Amélia Bones ne semble pas heureuse de l’action de son supérieur. Harry commence à voir trouble, l’homme pense réellement qu’il va se lever pour le rejoindre ? Qu’il va sourire et se laisser applaudir ? Son esprit est en pleine déroute, il veut sortir de là, il veut oublier que les journalistes le prennent en photos, il veut…  
-Parents.  
Severus se lève immédiatement alors que le mot sort des lèvres de son Soumis et il quitte la table des professeurs alors que personne ne comprend ce qu’il se passe. Ou presque personne parce qu’il est sûr que son ami Lucius a saisi. Il entoure son jeune époux de sa cape, détruit les pellicules des appareils photos avant d’emmener Harry loin de la Grande Salle sous l’effarement général. Quand ils sont plus loin, il soulève la silhouette tremblotante et pleurant de son mari et marche à grands pas vers leurs appartements. Le portrait s’ouvre sans même qu’il ne prononce le mot de passe, la cheminée brûle fort et il s’installe devant celle-ci, dans son fauteuil, le corps de son mari sur lui. Les sanglots lui donnent envie de brûler le monde, de remonter à la Grande Salle pour tuer le ministre mais Harry a besoin de lui alors il le serre et lui murmure des recettes de potions d’une voix rassurante, lui prouvant qu’il est là, qu’il ne va pas le laisser. C’est la première fois qu’Harry l’appelle à l’aide aussi sûrement qu’il est en train de se noyer. ‘Parents’. Le plus fort des mots sûrs de son Soumis, celui qui appelle à tout cesser quoi que cela puisse être. Normalement, dans le BDSM, le mot rouge suffit mais Harry ne trouvait pas cela percutant. Severus avait donc accepté parents sans broncher, bien conscient de ce que ça laissait entendre chez son époux.   
-C’est fini.  
Severus oblige finalement Harry à le regarder, essuie les dernières larmes qui perlent.   
-Je suis fier de toi. Je suis fier que tu aies su m’appeler à l’aide, Harry.  
Harry a la gorge serrée, il ne pense même pas qu’il puisse remercier son professeur sans avoir une voix coassante. Il renifle et finit avec un mouchoir entre les mains. Il l’utilise de suite pour se libérer un peu les poumons, il s’est rarement senti aussi épuisé ces derniers temps.  
-Nous allons manger quelque chose et tu iras au lit ensuite. Je m’occuperai du reste.  
Harry hoche la tête. Il n’a pas faim mais il sait que Severus ne le laissera pas filer sans au moins une soupe dans l’estomac. Trop perdu, il ne se rend pas compte qu’il reste dans l’étreinte de son mari jusqu’à ce que celui-ci le porte au lit. Il rosit de gêne, souffle enfin.  
-Je peux…  
-Shhh… Laisse-moi faire.   
Harry n’arrive plus réellement à être inquiet alors que son mari le déchausse et change son uniforme en pyjama pour la nuit. Il se laisse border comme s’il était un enfant, ferme les yeux sous le baiser sur son front. La potion de sommeil sans rêves que lui fait boire ensuite son époux l’emmène dans un endroit apaisant où plus rien ne lui fait du mal. Et il ne demande pas mieux que cela.  
Assuré que son Soumis est en sécurité relative, Severus ordonne à un elfe de maison de le garder et de le protéger au cas où avant de remonter.   
Il a du ministre à bouffer.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !  
> Et un nouveau chapitre, pas de perte de cap !  
> Je rappelle que je ne cautionne pas ce que j'écris et ajoute que les chapitres ne sont corrigés par personne donc si vous voyez des coquilles et des fautes, navrée ^^  
> Bonne lecture à vous et à mardi prochain !

-N’approchez plus de mon mari.  
Severus se sent comme un lion quand il a l’habitude d’être un serpent. La crise de panique d’Harry ne l’a pas laissé indifférent, il n’y a que lui qui a le droit de blesser son époux à présent. Il va défendre ce droit férocement et avec beaucoup de plaisir face à un tel incompétent. Ils sont présentement dans le bureau du Directeur, le ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge tord son chapeau, passablement paniqué et ennuyé à la fois. Il ne voit pas ce qu’il a fait de mal, au contraire, il était en train de mettre le Survivant en pleine lumière. Et celui-ci, au lieu d’être ravi… Eh bien, il ne saurait dire ce qui est arrivé. Il fallait dire que l’homme qui le tue des yeux présentement à vite emmener Harry Potter loin des regards pour revenir environ une heure plus tard pour lui donner cet ordre. Un ordre ! A lui, le ministre ! Il commence à se sentir outré.  
-Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ?  
-Parce que vous pensez que votre rang vous permet de faire tout et n’importe quoi ? Vous deviez vous excuser, pas le présenter comme l’unique espoir de la nation ! Mais je suppose que dire ‘je suis désolé’, c’était trop dur pour vous.   
Cornélius rougit de colère et de gêne.  
-Si j’avais eu le temps de finir, je l’aurais fait.  
-Messieurs, calmez-vous. Severus, vous prenez la chose trop à cœur.  
Dumbledore joue les aurors, bien assis dans son trône directorial. Il trouve cela inquiétant que Severus prenne la chose tant à cœur, même si cela l’assure qu’il gardera bien le Survivant en sécurité jusqu’au bon moment.   
-Il vient de faire une crise de panique, Albus. Si je ne l’avais pas poussé à avoir un peu confiance en moi, il aurait encore tenté de se suicider. Alors oui, je ne vais pas laisser un crétin gâcher mes efforts.  
Amélia pâlit en entendant dire l’homme. Elle n’a pas bien pris la nouvelle de leur mariage, clairement un mouvement de Dumbledore pour que les choses restent sous son contrôle. Mais à défaut de voir Harry Potter dans un foyer potentiellement aimant, elle lui voit un protecteur prêt à monter aux créneaux si nécessaire. Elle décroise les bras pour donner une tape sur l’épaule de Fudge qu’il se taise.  
-Comment va-t-il ?  
-Il dort, potion sans rêves. Je le fais veiller par un elfe, au cas où.   
-Je suis navrée pour ce qu’il s’est passé. Ce n’était pas le discours prévu.  
Amélia regarda Fudge puis Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci se tient bien droit, parfaitement à l’aise dans les lieux. Il affronte la ministre de la justice sans peur et sans fard.  
-Je n’étais pas au courant de cela, Amélia, je n’étais pas présent au ministère aujourd’hui.  
Cornélius, qui a pensé que Lucius le couvrirait, tord de plus belle son chapeau melon. Il a changé au dernier moment, persuadé que son inspiration du moment de mettre l’adolescent sur un piédestal serait bienvenue. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que ça allait se passer ainsi ? Bon, ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait pas entendu parler du fait que le jeune homme avait été à l’hôpital et autres. Mais avec l’état de sa carrière, il n’en avait rien eu à faire. Il aurait dû y prêter plus attention il fallait croire.  
-Il devrait être heureux d’être celui qui nous sauvera.  
-Oui, il doit être heureux de devenir un meurtrier. Ne vous approchez plus de lui. J’espère pour vous que vos excuses seront dans les journaux demain matin ou je déposerai plainte contre tout le ministère. Sur ce, bonsoir.  
Et Severus quitte la pièce sans un regard de plus pour qui que ce soit. En descendant les escaliers, il cache un sourire satisfait. Avec cette dernière manœuvre, Fudge a définitivement tué sa carrière et avec cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une chance de mettre une personne qui lui conviendrait à la tête du ministère. Cependant, il n’est pas ravi de l’effet sur son mari. Il sait qu’il va le garder dans leurs appartements au lendemain. Une bonne chose qu’ils soient au week-end.   
En poussant la porte de leur chambre, Severus fait signe à l’elfe de s’en aller. Il vient s’asseoir à côté de son jeune époux, repousse quelques mèches noires. Il trace sa cicatrice, ses lèvres. Habituellement, il ne fait pas cela, Harry a le sommeil trop léger pour qu’il tente ce genre de choses. Mais avec la potion… Il se penche, effleure presque la bouche d’Harry de la sienne. Et recule. Il veut que son mari soit réveillé et conscient pour leurs prochains baisers. Un peu las, il disparait dans la salle de bains, revient fin propre pour enlacer la frêle silhouette. Les lumières s’éteignent. Le monde devrait aller mieux demain.

______

Harry regarde le journal sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Il est toujours dans les appartements et aucune envie de sortir ou de s’expliquer. Si les gens attendent des explications. Il contemple ensuite son mari qui boit son café noir, ses tartines beurrées, à la confiture de figues dans son assiette. Severus esquisse un sourire et déplie lui-même le papier que la une apparaisse dans son intégralité. Le titre ‘crie’ le sujet de l’article : ‘Le ministre de la Magie adresse ses excuses publiques à Harry Potter’. L’intéressé n’a pas envie de lire la presse, il n’a aucune confiance en la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce journal n’a rien de neutre, en plus d’embaucher la pire des journalistes Rita Skeeter. Une harceleuse qui fait dans le sensationnalisme au lieu d’écrire sur les faits et la vérité. Il écoute son professeur lire la page pour eux deux. Il secoue finalement la tête au point final, soupire.  
-Parce qu’il pense que ça suffit ?  
-Oui. Tu n’auras pas mieux de lui. De ces gens. L’humanité est égoïste et les sorciers refusent de sortir de leur confort, comme tu l’as déjà remarqué.  
-Est-ce que je dois faire une déclaration ?  
-Non. Il n’est pas question que tu te donnes en pâture aux journalistes. D’ailleurs, j’ai porté plainte contre Skeeter.   
Harry écarquille les yeux de surprise. A-t-il bien entendu ? Son mari le défend à ce point ? Il a du mal à y croire et la méfiance remplace la surprise. Il n’a aucune preuve de ce qui vient d’être dit et il va attendre de les voir. Personne ne peut lui reprocher d’être sceptique. Il se contente donc d’hocher la tête et récupère une autre tranche de brioche qu’il couvre de confiture d’abricots. Severus ne doute pas de ce qui se passe dans la tête dans son époux. A sa place, il ne ferait pas plus confiance mais bientôt, Harry aurait la preuve de ses agissements. Tout pour que son mari tombe amoureux de lui.   
-Skeeter… C’est un animagus. Elle prend la forme d’un scarabée…  
-Hum… Voilà une chose à savoir. Je vais prévenir Amélia Bones.   
-Pas de ‘comment tu le sais ?’   
-Non. J’espère juste que tu ne t’es pas mis en danger pour le savoir.   
Harry hésite à répondre, ne fait que secouer la tête négativement. Il termine son repas, regarde vers la sortie. Autant il a envie de prendre l’air, autant il a peur de ce qui l’attend. Il veut qu’on le laisse tranquille vraiment. Il avait eu l’impression que tout irait bien, qu’il serait assez fort pour affronter ses pairs lors de la rentrée scolaire. Mais il sent qu’il s’est fourvoyé et jette à présent un coup d’œil à la chambre. Il a l’envie enfantine d’aller se cacher sous la couette pour se protéger du monde extérieur.  
-Tu ne vas pas faire cela. Tu vas plutôt m’aider à remplir les fioles pour l’infirmerie.  
Harry lève les yeux vers son mari, un peu surpris.   
-Je ne pensais pas que vous me laisseriez encore approcher un chaudron malgré mon Effort Exceptionnel pour les Buses.  
Les examens nationaux de cinquième année, obligatoire pour entrer en sixième année. Harry était plutôt content de ses notes en général. Car malgré son état antérieur, il avait su tirer son épingle du jeu avec tout de même trois Optimaux, la note maximale, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphoses et Sortilèges. La pire étant un Acceptable en Divinations. Avec un Effort Exceptionnel, Harry ne peut entrer dans la classe de Potions, comme son mari est un homme implacable qui exige la note maximale pour intégrer les classes avancées. Severus esquisse alors une sorte de sourire narquois.  
-Pourtant, je t’ai fait prendre le livre de Potions.  
-Pour pouvoir me torturer dans votre salle privée, j’imagine.  
-Harry, crois bien qu’il y a d’autres façons dont je voudrais te ‘torturer’.  
Un long frisson court l’échine de l’adolescent sous le regard intense de son mari. Harry baisse les yeux en rosissant, se sentant stupide. Il sait bien qu’il y a certains mots qui déclenchent des envies chez certaines personnes. Et son époux a bien sûr ce mot là qui le réveille assurément. Il se lèche la lèvre inférieure, refuse néanmoins de se dandiner sur la chaise.  
-Tu iras en cours de Potions. Je n’en suis pas le professeur pour cette année, Horace Slughorn a repris le poste comme le Directeur ne trouvait personne pour la Défense.  
-Donc… Vous êtes le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ?  
-Exact. Heureusement pour toi, tu as un Optimal dans cette matière.  
Harry émet un son un peu étrange et secoue la tête.  
-Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne nouvelle…  
-Tu devras devenir irréprochable en Potions. Ceci étant dit, si tu as fini de manger, nous avons à faire.   
Severus se lève et vient délibérément se pencher sur son mari qui cligne plusieurs fois des yeux comme une chouette mal réveillée. La potion sans rêves lui a fait du bien, comme en témoigne les cernes atténués de l’adolescent. Plutôt content de cela, il se penche encore en glissant sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme qui s’immobilise dans son mouvement de recul. Son regard se fait moins perdu, comme s’il a compris ce qu’il va arriver. Severus en garde son sourire en coin, ses lèvres se posent sur celles d’Harry qui ne sait pas exactement quoi faire. Son ancien agresseur ne l’avait jamais embrassé. Il est un peu tendu mais dans le même temps, son pouls accélère à peine, il ne panique pas comme il aurait pu le faire une semaine auparavant. Severus en profite pour taquiner cette bouche sous la sienne avec sa langue, goûte avidement, glisse entre les lèvres à peine serrées de son époux. Il sait qu’il va un peu vite mais après la fièvre qui a habité son corps la veille au soir, il a besoin de ce contact pour reprendre un peu de contrôle. Le halètement d’Harry ne passe pas inaperçu, il l’avale alors que son muscle agile frôle celui de la caverne dans laquelle il s’est invité. Les mains de son Soumis serre ses bras, il sait que son cœur bat plus vite maintenant que la ‘menace’ est plus réelle. Severus s’oblige à reculer et observe le visage empourpré.  
-Shhh… Tout va bien, n’est-ce pas ?  
Harry entend ses battements si forts qu’ils couvrent presque la voix de son professeur. Il a le souffle plus court, un peu haché. Il ne sait pas comment prendre la chose, ça ne faisait pas mal mais il était envahi. Encore une fois. Il observe donc le potionniste d’un air incertain, un goût de café sur la langue. Son visage est pris en coupe dans les grandes mains tâchées de son mari qui ne le quitte plus de son regard perçant et intense. Harry sait ce que l’homme attend, il se sent à peine capable de le dire tout en étant conscient qu’il devait aussi assumer les choses de son côté s’il peut les supporter.  
-Oui…  
-Bien.   
Et Severus reprend sans aucune gêne, sans patienter plus. Cette fois, comme Harry a une idée du déroulement, il entrouvre la bouche, serrant toujours les bras de son mari qu’il n’a su lâcher. Le besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, plutôt quelqu’un. Son Dominant ? Peut-il oser le penser ainsi ou n’est-il pas encore prêt ? La question se perd dans son esprit alors qu’il analyse et vit ce nouveau baiser. Des émotions contradictoires se battent en lui, il ne comprend pas qu’il puisse aimer et s’abandonner et en même temps, c’est… bon, n’est pas le mot juste. C’est doux en tout cas. Son époux a beau s’emparer de lui, il y a une forme de respect et de douceur qu’il n’aurait jamais cru avoir. Il tremble légèrement, trop confus pour bien profiter du moment. Ce qui n’est pas le cas de Severus, loin de là. Au-delà du chocolat, de l’abricot, il trouve le goût de son Soumis, bien là, à la fois vif et sucré. Il s’en repaît comme un être assoiffé plongerait dans un bassin pour absorber le plus d’eau possible. Il fait durer l’instant, même si Harry ne lui répond pas. Il aura cela plus tard. Au moins, une part de lui se calme… En attendant bien plus.

______

La première semaine se passe dans une sorte de brouillard pour Harry. Bien sûr, les cours rythment ses journées, ses anciens amis essaient de reprendre leur place. Comme il n’a pour le moment ni la force ni le courage de les contrer, Harry les laisse faire. Curieux aussi de ce qu’ils pensent pouvoir faire ou non. Il reste bien des distances entre eux, mais à chaque repas, Ron et Hermione tentent de se rapprocher de lui, l’un braillant contre son mari, tandis que l’autre essaie de rappeler que l’on ne peut pas parler ainsi d’un professeur. Bien sûr, ils tentent aussi de le faire parler sur ce qu’il vit avec l’homme. Comme si Harry ferait l’erreur de se confier à eux. Ils n’étaient plus là depuis bien longtemps pour lui. Il ne va pas jouer le rôle qu’ils voudraient le voir esquisser. Là encore, il n’a pas l’énergie pour être un mensonge permanent. En plus de ne pas vouloir se faire traiter de menteur, encore, bien que cela arrivera forcément.   
Harry a bien mieux à faire. Outre les cours qui exigent des efforts mentaux assez intenses, son mari lui-même est un casse-tête que l’adolescent essaie de résoudre. Il ne comprend décidément pas ce que le potionniste peut lui trouver. Est-ce le fait de ne pas avoir à le dresser entièrement qui l’intéresse ? Ou le fait qu’il soit brisé, à assembler selon son bon vouloir ? Non… Harry a beau se savoir dans cet état, il se sait aussi incapable de laisser une personne prendre totalement le contrôle de lui-même. Ce serait comme nier son existence. Certes, il a des envies de suicide, mais il ne nie pas ce qu’il est en ayant envie de mourir, il nie ce que les autres veulent de lui. Ou en tout cas, c’est ainsi qu’il voit les choses, si c’est assez logique.   
A chaque occasion, à chaque moment de tête-à-tête, son mari en profite. Sa bouche est visitée, comme si entre chaque baiser, l’homme oubliait comment elle était. Harry se doute que c’est bien plus que cela et quelque part, même si ça lui reste en partie inconcevable, il aime ça. Il aime la manière dont Severus – parfois, à l’intérieur, il se permet de l’appeler par son prénom – suce sa langue, lèche ses dents, mordille sa lèvre inférieure. En général, après ces échanges, Harry a le souffle court, l’esprit en déroute. Et le corps mou. Comme abandonné. Ce qui renforce visiblement le désir de son époux à son égard. Il est à la fois incapable de se défendre mais sans la volonté également de le faire bien qu’il se sente un peu menacé puisqu’il sait à quoi aboutira tout cela. D’ailleurs, les mains du professeur s’égarent de plus en plus, sans pour autant sauter sur les parties intimes.   
-Potter-Prince !   
Harry sursaute, pose les yeux sur le professeur Slughorn. Cet homme qu’il n’apprécie pas du tout. En plus de ne cesser de le comparer à ses parents, il lui trouve un regard tout aussi malsain que son ancien agresseur. Il n’a pas encore osé en parler à son mari, il ne veut pas passer pour paranoïaque. L’enseignant a une nette tendance à chercher les élèves les plus intelligents ou habiles pour renforcer son réseau de petits protégés. Qui à la fin, lui doivent sûrement tous quelque chose. Depuis le premier cours, Slughorn tente de le faire entrer dans le club de Slug. Non seulement, il trouve le nom hideux et égocentrique mais en plus, il ne se sent pas à l’aise qu’on tente encore une fois d’utiliser sa notoriété non voulue. Cependant, il faut croire que le plus âgé ne prend pas non pour une réponse. Ce qu’Harry déteste encore plus.  
-Oui, professeur Slughorn ?   
-Vous étiez profondément perdu dans vos pensées, ma foi. Ecoutez, ce soir est la première soirée où j’organise une petite fête digne de ce nom dans ce vieux château. Vous êtes invité bien sûr !  
-Non merci, monsieur. Je dois faire mes devoirs.   
-Vous exagérez, il ne vous faut sûrement pas autant de temps pour les faire !   
Et en riant, Slughorn tente de poser la main sur lui. De suite, Harry s’écarte, sans même y réfléchir. Il le fait avec tout le monde, il n’y a qu’une exception dans toute l’école et c’est son mari. Même Neville Longbottom, un Gryffondor très gentil de son année ne peut l’effleurer. Si Harry ne panique plus autant, ça ne veut pas dire que sa magie ne réagit pas instinctivement pour s’élever comme un bouclier entre le monde et lui. Comme maintenant. Un peu surpris, le professeur tente d’alléger l’atmosphère.  
-Allons, je n’allais pas vous blesser, jeune homme. Vous ne risquez absolument rien en ma présence.  
Harry se retient de réagir face à l’air déçu que l’homme ose faire paraître sur son visage, comme le ferait Dumbledore. Il recule encore, bien décidé à s’éloigner.  
-J’ai à faire, monsieur, bonne fin de journée.  
Harry sait qu’il prend la fuite mais il ne s’en veut guère pour cela. Si l’instinct de conservation du Serpentard en lui se pointe, il l’écoute et tant pis s’il passe pour un lâche. Ron et Hermione qui ont assisté à la scène ne comprennent pas.  
-Hé, mec, t’as pas l’impression que t’en fais trop.  
-Va te faire violer et on en reparle, Weasley.  
Harry l’a balancé d’une voix froide en regardant le rouquin dans les yeux. Il commence déjà à en avoir ras-le-bol de leurs jugements et ça ne fait qu’une semaine. Qu’est-ce que ce sera au bout d’un mois ? Avait-il été si aveugle à l’époque ? En tout cas, le garçon est mouché et Harry reprend sa route sous le regard indigné d’Hermione. Il ne sait pas à quoi elle pense et sûrement qu’il vaut mieux qu’il ne sache pas. Ces derniers sont tellement protégés… Harry les envie presque.

______

Deux semaines plus tard, Severus pousse vivement la porte du bureau de son collègue. Sa robe noire tournoie autour de ses chevilles, lui donnant un air encore plus agressif que celui qu’il arbore déjà. Clairement pas heureux, il s’arrête devant le meuble couvert de piles de devoirs, y plaque ses mains sous le regard effaré de son aîné. Severus a l’impression de se retrouver plus souvent dans ce genre de situations mais cela lui donne aussi une idée du stress auquel son mari est toujours soumis à cause des attentes des autres. Il jette un regard mauvais et lourd de sens à Horace avant de dire de sa voix profonde, emplie d’un accent mauvais.   
-Ca suffit. Harry vous a dit non et vous allez respecter ce non une bonne fois avant que je ne porte plainte pour harcèlement moral.  
Horace est soufflé. Severus a été l’un de ses plus talentueux élève, aussi bon que sa mère et même plus pour avoir par la suite obtenu les mentions de Maître des Potions et de Maître de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Un brillant cerveau toutefois tourmenté par une adolescence pleine de problèmes relationnels. Il n’aurait jamais cru entendre ce même enfant lui déclamer de telles choses à l’âge adulte. Il prend un air sévère et énervé.  
-Severus, enfin, comme si j’oserai harceler un élève. Je propose simplement à ton jeune époux de s’amuser comme un adolescent de son âge ! Il n’y a rien de mal à cela !  
-Il n’y a rien de mal quand la question n’est pas posée quasiment une fois par jour, Horace. Et avant que vous n’osiez dire qu’Harry exagère, j’ai passé la semaine à vous observer faire. J’ai simplement attendu que vous soyez ici pour ne pas afficher mon mari devant tout le monde. Laissez-le tranquille.  
-C’est ridicule, pourquoi veux-tu l’empêcher de sortir ? Tu as été jeune, tu t’es permis de faire des choses, tu n’as pas à enfermer ce…  
-Taisez-vous. Vous parlez comme si vous saviez tout. Vous n’étiez pas là le jour où on l’a trouvé. Vous n’êtes pas plus là quand il ne va pas bien. Moi oui. Et je vous assure qu’il n’a aucune envie de lui-même de se retrouver au milieu d’adolescents hormonaux qui voudraient lui poser des questions intimes auxquelles il n’a pas à répondre.   
Horace plisse ses petits yeux, encore plus furieux. On tente tout de même de lui prendre ce qui pourrait être la pièce maîtresse de sa collection de liens. Harry Potter, rien de moins. Il devait pouvoir prétendre connaître le jeune homme, avoir une influence sur lui. Mais pour le moment, il accepte de reculer. L’année scolaire ne fait que commencer, après tout. Pas dupe, Severus quitte le bureau de son collègue sans un regard en arrière. Une fois à ses appartements, il regarde Harry qui l’attendait visiblement. Le teint pâle et l’air stressé de l’adolescent l’irrite, il aurait dû agir plus tôt. Cependant, Harry avait été d’accord avec lui pour qu’il vérifie les allégations de son jeune mari. Encore un moyen de mettre sa parole en doute. Severus se demande comment il peut être si stupide parfois. Il sait bien que le contrat empêche Harry de lui mentir. Il fallait réellement qu’il apprenne à ne plus douter de son époux.   
-C’est réglé. Pour le moment.   
Harry hocha la tête, pas vraiment rassuré à cause du ‘pour le moment’ mais acceptant l’état de fait. Il voit toujours des étincelles de colère dans le regard de son professeur, la partie de lui traumatisée est fascinée et inquiète dans le même temps. Il cherche instinctivement un moyen de désamorcer la bombe que peut être son mari, son esprit s’embrouille alors que son crayon tombe et roule sur le sol. Severus, bien conscient de l’effet qu’il crée, tente tant bien que mal d’utiliser l’Occlumencie pour retrouver son calme. Cependant, la réaction d’Harry ne l’aide pas réellement, bien au contraire, il voudrait le voir se soumettre là, à l’instant, il en grognerait presque comme un homme des cavernes. Pourtant, quand il voit son jeune époux mettre genoux à terre, les mains dans le dos, les yeux baissés, les jambes écartées, son esprit court-circuite.   
Parce qu’Harry est magnifique dans cette position.   
Severus se sent avancer vers son Soumis comme s’il n’est plus réellement maître de lui-même, sa main glisse dans la chevelure épaisse, plus soigné du plus jeune qui frissonne à son contact. Il y a comme une explosion en lui, il se sent puissant et faible à la fois, une part de lui se méprise d’accepter cette soumission qui n’est offerte que parce qu’Harry a peur de lui en cet instant. Aussi, il s’oblige à reprendre pied encore plus vite, respirant profondément par la bouche alors que ses doigts parcourent toujours le cuir chevelu noir de jais. Il serre quelques mèches, oblige ainsi Harry à relever la tête pour le regarder.  
-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.   
-… Vraiment, monsieur ?  
Severus prend une nouvelle grosse inspiration, comme son imagination se met à vagabonder.  
-Oui, vraiment. Je suis en colère contre moi. Je t’ai encore mis à l’épreuve alors que tu ne peux pas me mentir. Veux-tu bien m’excuser de cela, Harry ?  
Severus relâcha sa prise, il ne veut pas extorquer les mots, il s’agenouille devant son époux, lui caresse la joue. Le regard d’Harry se fait un peu moins incertain, il hoche la tête et ose appuyer sa joue contre cette paume chaude, un peu rêche.  
-Oui… Je comprends.   
-Tu es bien trop gentil, mon petit Soumis.   
Harry relève les yeux à entendre se faire appeler ainsi. Le regard de Severus le cloue sur place, il ferme les yeux quand celui-ci l’embrasse, le dévore même. Il se retrouve plaqué contre le torse musclé de son mari, pose ses mains timidement sur ses épaules en répondant au baiser. Ce n’est pas encore très naturel de sa part, il réfléchit encore trop mais comme son corps apprend à s’abandonner, son mental fait peu à peu moins de résistance. Finalement blotti contre Severus, Harry se sent en sécurité, le stress retombe complètement. Il sent la bouche de son époux contre son oreille.  
-Tu es tellement beau quand tu t’offres, Harry. Tu n’imagines même pas à quel point.  
Harry rougit. Non, il ne veut pas vraiment savoir. Il ne sait toujours pas si ça a été une bonne idée de sa part de se mettre dans une position si vulnérable. Quand son professeur s’est dressé devant lui, il s’est senti si minuscule, si insignifiant. Et en même temps…   
-Voudras-tu bien reprendre cette position sur notre lit ?   
-… Vous n’êtes pas censé demander…  
-C’est vrai, mais ce soir, je ne mérite pas de pouvoir l’exiger. Je sais reconnaître mes torts, même si je déteste cela.  
Harry émet un petit rire silencieux et se redresse. Puis d’un mouvement fluide, il va vers la chambre. Sûr d’être suivi.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Eh bien que vous dire à part bonne lecture !  
> Le reste vous le connaissez déjà ^^  
> A mardi prochain !

Harry ne sait pas bien ce qui lui a pris d’accepter sans même savoir ce qu’il se passe dans la tête de son mari. Cependant, il finit d’enlever sa robe de sorcier et ses chaussettes avant de s’installer sur le lit, les draps défaits par son époux qui le contemple avidement. Il déglutit silencieusement, finit de nouveau sur les genoux, les jambes écartées, les mains derrière le dos. Alors qu’il va baisser la tête, Severus la lui fait relever et s’éloigne de deux pas, bien en face de lui. L’écart lui apporte une sorte de réconfort et il se détend un peu. Avec cette distance, le potionniste ne peut pas le toucher, ce qui ne lui dit finalement pas ce qu’il va se passer. La clarté de la pièce se renforce à sa grande surprise et il jette un regard indécis à l’homme debout devant lui. Il note le sourire narquois qu’il connait bien, se retient de secouer la tête.  
-Je vais me déshabiller pour toi.   
Harry écarquille les yeux de choc. A-t-il bien entendu ?  
-C’est une autre manière de t’aider à t’habituer à moi. Si tu sais ce qui se cache sous mes vêtements, tu n’as pas de raisons d’en avoir peur.  
Harry n’en est pas si sûr. Cependant, il ne voit pas exactement ce qu’il peut objecter à cela. Il serre un peu plus les mains, inspire fort. Severus enregistre ses réactions, pas si négatives, surtout emplies de confusion. Il attire de nouveau l’attention de son Soumis en levant les mains à son col bien fermé. Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillent un peu plus.  
-Si tu veux que j’arrête, tu sais quoi dire.  
Et Severus ouvre lentement sa robe extérieure. Même si elle ne le protégeait plus des éclaboussures de potions, elle restait un bon moyen d’éviter les blessures mineures que pourraient engendrer un sort d’élève mal lancé. Le coton noir épais, renforcé par des sorts de boucliers filés dans le tissu tombe autour de ses pieds. Habituellement, il l’aurait pliée et mise de côté mais il ne compte pas s’arrêter dans son effeuillage. Il repousse donc chaussures et chaussettes, enlève l’étui de sa baguette de son bras, le gardant néanmoins rapidement accessible. Le silence entre eux est tendu mais pas malaisant. Il ouvre donc sa chemise blanche bouton par bouton, permettant enfin à son mari de voir ce torse contre lequel il s’est si souvent réfugié après ses cauchemars. Harry halète en apercevant un certain nombre de cicatrices, certaines assez impressionnantes. Les poils noirs qui parsèment la peau tonique ne les cachent guère et Severus a comme l’impression qu’Harry essaie de comprendre la présence de chacune d’entre elles. Il lui en parlera plus tard. Il demande.  
-Ciel ?  
-… Ciel.  
Le ‘vert’ d’Harry, pour dire que ça va, qu’il peut continuer. Severus hoche la tête avec un sourire et passe donc à son pantalon. La braguette fait à peine du bruit alors qu’il la descend, il note intérieurement qu’il a un peu réagi. En même temps, qui pourrait lui jeter la pierre, Harry est tellement sexy ainsi posé sur le lit. Ses doigts le démangent mais il se concentre. Le vêtement tombe à son tour, dévoilant des jambes musclées, un peu moins que le haut néanmoins, avec moins de cicatrices, celles-là à peine visibles. Il voit encore son mari déglutir tout en observant, comme s’il n’ose pas ne pas regarder. Ses yeux paraissent immenses, son souffle est un peu bruyant. Severus voudrait que ce soit de l’excitation mais il sait bien que ce n’est pas le cas. Si seulement… Parce que tout son corps est tendu. Alors qu’il s’apprête à enlever la dernière pièce de linge, Harry reprend la parole.  
-P… Pourriez-vous me montrer votre dos aussi, s’il vous plait ?  
-Bien sûr.   
Severus fait donc demi-tour, mais garde la tête de façon à apercevoir le visage de son époux qui le détaille toujours. Il sait son dos bien marqué également. On ne fait pas la guerre sans prendre des coups et son statut d’espion lui avait valu bien des ennuis dans les deux camps. Il baisse tranquillement son caleçon, ses fesses nues sont sous le regard d’Harry qui émet un son entre détresse et surprise. Severus se garde bien de se retourner et murmure.  
-Je sais qu’elles sont bien bombées. Mais avec les robes, cela ne se voit guère.  
Une petite plaisanterie pour tenter de détendre son mari qui semble au bord de l’hyperventilation. Severus est sur ses gardes, pas question que son cadet s’évanouisse et oublie tout ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il l’incite donc à se calmer en récitant la recette d’une potion de sixième année au hasard. Etonnamment, cela fonctionne bien sur Harry qui se calme et s’excuse. Il se tortille aussi un peu sur le lit. Il se sent étrangement dégoûtant de reluquer si bien cet homme, même si c’est son mari. Tout en sachant qu’à sa place, l’homme ferait bien plus encore que simplement observer. Il joue des épaules pour se détendre mais ne perd pas sa position. En globalité, son mari a la peau bien blanche, mais d’un joli blanc, rien d’une nuance maladive. S’il avait été plus courageux, Harry aurait demandé à toucher mais il est loin d’être capable d’une telle prouesse actuellement. Il inspire encore plusieurs fois à fond et souffle.  
-Je suis prêt…  
Il a une petite voix, un peu aiguë, mais il ne veut pas reculer. C’est juste de la nudité, il peut bien affronter cela. Il a vu d’autres garçons nus dans les vestiaires. En tout cas, il tente de se rassurer en pensant cela tout en sachant que cela n’a rien à voir. Que ça ne serait jamais comparable. Il inspire encore alors que son mari se remet enfin face à lui. Harry a les yeux sur son visage, le regard bleu-noir semble vouloir le dévorer alors il commence à descendre les yeux, peu à peu. Pour enfin les poser là. Le sexe de son aîné n’est pas tout à fait au repos, il s’en rend compte. Il a l’air menaçant malgré lui aussi. Harry sait pourtant que ce n’est pas si différent du sien. Simplement, comme Severus est plus grand, ça l’est aussi. Bêtement, il se demande s’il sera bien capable de donner une fellation quand le moment viendra. Son estomac se soulève un peu à cette pensée, il ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour calmer la vague nausée. Puis il les rouvre et marmonne.  
-Vous n’êtes pas si mal sous vos robes.  
-Je pensais bien que tu pourrais aimer ce que tu verrais là.  
Severus est un peu moqueur, comme Harry est un peu vert. Il regrette que le jeune homme ait su apprendre l’Occlumencie bien qu’il soit heureux dans le même temps que personne ne puisse lire si facilement dans son esprit ce qu’il avait enduré. Severus avance vers son époux qui se raidit un peu mais ne bouge pas plus. Il pose une main sur sa joue en ajoutant.  
-Comme tu le remarques, le fait que je sois nu et toi non ne change pas nos positions. Ce n’est pas la tenue qui fait le Dominant, Harry, c’est la façon d’être.   
-… J’aurais pu être un Dominant ?  
-Très sincèrement, j’en doute. Tu aurais pu être un jeune homme normal mais à la fin, tu as ce besoin et cette envie que l’on prenne soin de toi.   
Harry ne sait pas comment son mari peut être si catégorique à ce sujet. Le baiser qui s’ensuit l’empêche d’y réfléchir davantage et une fois qu’il a encore l’esprit en déroute, il entend son aîné lui dire qu’il va se doucher pour la nuit. Harry ne peut qu’acquiescer et quitte sa position de Soumis une fois laisser seul. Il se masse les poignets inconsciemment, descend du lit et vient se poster là où Severus s’était tenu pendant son déshabillage. Harry tend une main dans le vide, comme pour effleurer le corps qui n’est plus là et la laisse retomber. Aurait-il vraiment voulu toucher ?

______

-Comment va mon filleul ?  
Première question de Black alors que Severus à une nouvelle réunion de l’Ordre du Phénix. A peine a-t-il mis un pied dans le QG, il se fait déjà assaillir par l’ancien détenu qui a cet air un peu fou. Cette folie latente dans le sang des Black. Sirius se moque de quoi il a l’air, Harry ne répond à aucune de ses lettres et même s’il tente de se persuader que c’est de la faute de l’homme face à lui, il est bien conscient qu’en réalité toute la peine lui revient. Il regarde cette saleté de Snivellus pendre sa cape tranquillement, le faisant patienter comme s’il est quantité négligeable. Ce qui est plutôt vrai là encore, comme il ne sert à rien. Il serre les poings, tout de même prêt à mettre des coups à ce sale Serpentard honni.  
-Il va bien. Il stresse pour les procès mais personne ne peut lui en vouloir pour ça.  
Severus dépasse l’animagus chien pour se rendre à la cuisine du sous-sol, y retrouve les autres membres de l’Ordre. Il s’installe à sa chaise habituelle, méprise tout ce petit monde du regard, les bras croisés, le visage renfrogné. Il n’aime pas l’idée d’avoir laissé seul Harry alors que Slughorn continue de penser que ses actions sont on ne peut plus légitimes. Sachant que les procès s’ouvrent demain, ce n’est vraiment plus le moment pour perturber son jeune époux qui pourrait bien faire de la magie accidentelle. Et dire qu’il doit encore aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ensuite…   
La réunion commence sur les mêmes banalités habituelles, les membres de l’Ordre n’ont aucune idée de ce que font les Ténèbres, devinent à peine selon ce qu’exécute Lucius et quelques autres au ministère. C’est tellement ennuyeux et pathétique que Severus s’interroge sur les raisons de sa venue. Il a tellement mieux à faire, comme prendre son mari contre lui, voir sa peau se colorer de rose et mordiller son cou avant de l’embrasser. Doucement mais sûrement, il réussit à l’habituer et même s’il ne peut encore pas poser sa main sur l’entrejambe d’Harry, au moins peut-il effleurer ses tétons qu’il voudrait tordre pour entendre son petit époux haleter de douleur et de surprise. Définitivement déconcentré, il poursuivit ses fantasmes jusqu’à ce qu’on tente de le toucher. Maugrey le jette un regard peu amène alors qu’il a dégainé sa baguette. Il ne va pas s’en excuser, aucun sorcier noir ne laisserait Alastor Maugrey Fol Œil le toucher de son plein gré.   
-Vous êtes bien perdu dans vos pensées, mon garçon.   
Dumbledore fait entendre une voix déçue et irritée dans le même temps. Plus ça va, plus il a l’impression de perdre sa main mise sur Severus. Mais il faut dire que personne ne l’aide. Il a bien vu le petit jeu d’Horace Slughorn, comme les tentatives des journalistes. Quant à celle de l’ancien ministre de la magie, n’en parlons pas. Severus a de plus en plus l’allure d’un vautour qui veille sa nourriture d’un regard aiguisé. Il a essayé de pousser Ron et Hermione à se rapprocher de nouveau d’Harry mais entre leur récalcitrance naturelle et le comportement du Survivant, tout cela est un échec. Il n’a aucun moyen fiable de savoir comment se porte son arme, de si elle est toujours prête à se sacrifier pour le monde sorcier.   
-Oui, Albus ?  
-Rien de votre côté ?  
-Je dois voir Lucius après cette réunion. Espérez pour moi que ce ne soit pas un guet-apens.  
Dumbledore hoche la tête gravement, bien d’accord avec cela, ce n’est pas le moment pour perdre son espion. Plus que jamais, il en a besoin, même si le fait que Severus est marié à Harry peut lui donner le nom de traître chez les sorciers noirs. Il devrait l’empêcher d’y aller en vérité, mais le manque d’informations le fait se taire. S’ils ont une occasion d’en savoir plus, ils doivent sauter dessus.   
-Je ne pourrais vous en dire plus que demain, au mieux.  
-Pourquoi demain ?  
Maugrey est décidément sur les nerfs et Severus en ricane.  
-Parce que j’ai un mari qui m’attend, Maugrey et je ne vais pas le laisser angoisser toute la nuit pour vos fantaisies.  
Voilà qui cloue le bec à presque tout le monde puisque Dumbledore se sent obligé de faire un récapitulatif sur ce qu’ils savent actuellement. Severus se retient tout juste de se lever, il commence à perdre patience. Il jette un coup d’œil à Sirius Black qui est de plus en plus l’ombre de lui-même. Il va devoir convaincre Harry de lui écrire. Malgré sa torpeur, il sait que son époux ne voudrait pas que l’homme meure à cause de lui. Ce serait un fardeau de plus sur ses frêles épaules.   
La réunion inutile enfin terminée, Severus s’éclipse sans un mot de plus et transplane au Manoir Malfoy. Il remonte la superbe allée encadrée d’un jardin à la française, dans lequel des paons blancs s’égayent même dans cette obscurité. Il ne comprend décidément pas ce que son meilleur leur trouve mais il a cessé de chercher une réponse. Il frappe aux immenses portes, se plaisant à imaginer Harry venant avec lui un jour entre ses murs. Cependant, comme il n’a aucune idée de ce que celui-ci pense de la guerre, il est un peu tôt pour souhaiter qu’une rencontre puisse bien se passer. On lui ouvre, un elfe de maison s’incline et lui prend sa cape, un autre l’accompagne au salon où il est attendu. Il s’incline devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s’installe dans un fauteuil et prend le verre de cognac offert par Lucius.  
-Je te trouve bonne mine pour un marié contre son gré, se moque gentiment le blond.  
-Je passe d’excellents moments avec mon époux, Lucius.   
Severus boit une gorgée de son alcool, il aurait préféré que le Lord parle le premier mais parfois, Lucius ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Voldemort l’observe avec beaucoup d’attention et prend la parole.  
-J’ai ouï-dire que tu prends bien soin de lui. En notre nom, je t’en remercie.  
Bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’ait pas éclairci ce point avec lui, Severus accepte cette gratitude avec un peu de fierté. Bien sûr, il attend toujours de savoir en quoi il est si important que son mari reste en vie, bien que cela facilite la sienne mais il ne voit pas comment obtenir une réponse sans fâcher le Lord.   
-Je fais de mon mieux mais cela risque d’être compliqué demain, comme vous devez vous en douter.   
Severus n’a aucune envie qu’Harry assiste aux procès mais la présence de la victime est obligatoire. Il serre un peu plus fort son verre de cristal.  
-Il s’en sortira. Il a plus que mérité son titre de Survivant.  
La voix de Voldemort est tranchante et incisive. Il est sans nul doute en colère, d’autant qu’il ne peut faire kidnapper ces Moldus en grande pompe. Cependant, un plan a été élaboré pour les récupérer. Le mage noir ne peut laisser passer une telle chose, qui va contre ses instincts. Il aurait pu connaître cela à l’orphelinat, il aurait pu être brisé comme Harry Potter. Il voit de nombreuses similitudes entre eux depuis qu’il s’est posé pour y réfléchir et très clairement, il va venger son jeune ennemi. Car à la fin, même si cela lui en coûte de l’admettre, le garçon n’avait rien fait qui méritât même qu’il tente de le tuer autant de fois. Finissant son propre verre de bourbon, il voit du coin de l’œil Lucius qui s’empresse de le resservir.   
-Quand le procès sera terminé et qu’ils seront entre nos mains, fais-le savoir à Harry. Analyse sa réaction. Pose-lui la question, je veux absolument savoir ce qu’il en pense.  
-Bien my Lord. Cependant, s’il prend peur… Je ne pourrais pas lui faire oublier la chose, il est vraiment devenu bon Occlumens.   
-Je le sais, je n’ai pas grand accès à son esprit. Il arrive tout de même qu’il m’envoie des pensées. Dont une qui me laisse encore perplexe. Il m’a dit que j’avais gagné.  
-Donc il ne compte pas se lever pour sauver le monde sorcier ?  
Lucius est étonné mais en prenant le temps d’y penser.  
-C’est plutôt logique en fait de compte. Pourquoi sauver des gens qui ne vous sauve pas ?  
-C’est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Cependant, cela le place dans une position dangereuse. Si le vieux fou constate que son arme ne veut plus se battre, il pourrait bien tenter des choses interdites pour le remettre sur le droit chemin.  
Severus ne peut qu’être d’accord avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cela. Il boit une nouvelle gorgée de cognac. Il a bien noté qu’Harry semble se désintéressé du monde en général, qu’il tente de mener sa vie au mieux et le reste n’a pas réellement d’importance. Il a supposé que c’est aussi parce que son jeune époux n’a pas l’énergie pour plus. Mais c’est peut-être plus profond. Après tout, il s’était ouvert la gorge quand MacMillan avait tenté de le remettre en Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il avait utilisé son mot sûr quand Fudge avait tenté de faire de même. Severus hoche la tête et termine son verre. Il doit rentrer, il a besoin de s’assurer que son jeune époux n’est pas en train de tourner fou. Il se lève et s’incline.  
-Permettez que je me retire, my Lord. Je ne fais pas confiance aux nerfs d’Harry, il pourrait bien faire une bêtise.   
-Va, Severus. Nous nous verrons de nouveau dimanche, dans la matinée.  
-Bien, my Lord. Lucius.  
Severus semble presque fuir les lieux alors qu’un mauvais pressentiment monte en lui. Il sait qu’Harry est instable malgré tous les efforts de celui-ci pour paraître bien. Il entre comme une tornade dans leurs appartements, ne le trouve pas dans le salon dont le foyer de cheminée est éteint. Mauvais signe. Il fonce dans la chambre, la trouve inoccupée mais voit de la lumière dans la salle de bains. Il frappe à la porte, entend quelque chose qui tombe. Son regard se plisse et même s’il a promis son intimité à son époux, il sort sa baguette et jette un ‘Alohomora’ pour ouvrir la serrure. Le battant de la porte finit contre le mur et il voit Harry, assis sur le sol carrelé contre la baignoire. La lame de rasoir est au sol. Il n’y a pas de sang. Il est arrivé à temps.   
-Je…  
Harry bafouille, il sait qu’il ne peut pas se défendre, qu’il a bien failli faire une bêtise. Il regarde son mari qui se dresse dans l’encadrement de la porte, il semble encore si immense à côté de lui et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n’ose même plus bouger et lorsque la lame de rasoir s’envole pour retourner sur l’étagère au-dessus du lavabo, il se crispe. Pour étrangement se détendre une fois que son professeur vient serrer ses mèches noires, l’obligeant à le regarder.  
-Voilà qui mérite une punition. Et elle sera longue, Harry. Tu aurais dû me demander une fessée plutôt que d’agir ainsi.  
Demander une fessée ? C’est ce qu’il va avoir ? Harry a le souffle coupé, il n’arrive pas à parler. Il se laisse relever, emmener dans la chambre. Severus le relâche alors et l’adolescent baisse la tête, incapable de regarder son aîné qui doit le juger et le mépriser de son regard perçant. Il n’a pas le courage d’affronter ça.   
-Harry. Je te laisse un quart d’heure. Quand je reviens dans notre chambre, je te veux en position sur le lit. Nu.   
Harry tressaille. Nu ? Comme sans vêtements ? Son esprit s’emballe, son mari ne va pas ? Il gémit, attrape le poignet de celui-ci. Il n’est pas prêt, il ne veut pas, il serre fort en levant les yeux, implorant l’homme en silence.  
-Je ne vais pas te pénétrer. Mais je vais te punir comme je l’ai dit. Je te jure que je ne toucherai aucune partie intime sauf tes fesses.  
Harry serre toujours mais ses muscles commencent à se dénouer. Il retrouve le moyen de respirer et il acquiesce toujours en silence. Il se lèche les lèvres, incapable de promettre qu’il sera nu. Même s’il sait que ça rendrait la punition encore plus mémorable.  
-Quand tu seras sur le lit, tu réfléchiras à pourquoi tu es puni. Parce que tu devras me donner ces raisons. Allez…  
Harry se voit forcé de lâcher son mari et il se sent alors démuni. Il ferme les yeux quand celui-ci pose la main sur sa tête, frotte gentiment sa tête. Il se rend compte qu’il a failli perdre ça et manque de sangloter sans comprendre d’où cela vient. Il hoche la tête, plein de fois, sent Severus qui s’éloigne, la porte de la salle de bains se referme. Il a du mal à reprendre pied, il a cette impression d’être d’un tel ridicule… Il contemple leur lit et défait les draps, essayant déjà de réguler sa respiration. Il se demande ce à quoi Severus a pensé en voyant la lame de rasoir. Est-ce qu’il lui fera encore confiance pour aller à la salle d’eau sans lui, en sachant que le rasoir est là, en attente ? En plus, ce n’est pas le sien, Harry a ce sublime défaut à son âge de ne pas en avoir besoin. Severus dit que c’est la faute à la malnutrition. Il le croit, comme il en a quand même sur le reste du corps.   
En fait, à avoir toutes ces pensées, Harry essaie de repousser l’inévitable. S’il a bien compris, il va prendre une fessée. Une partie, très grande partie de lui a peur. L’autre, il ne sait pas, il ne la comprend pas. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se souvient de la chaleur et du poids de la main de son mari sur sa tête. Besoin. Selon lui, Harry en a besoin. Mais comment peut-on avoir besoin que l’on lève la main sur soi, même par affection ? Il se lèche les lèvres, les mordille et les abîme de fait. Puis il prend sa décision et ouvre sa blouse de pyjama. Il sent la fraîcheur des cachots qui attaque son épiderme frileux, ses poils se dressent. Il en secoue la tête et plie le vêtement avant de passer au pantalon. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il lui reste mais il est incapable d’aller plus vite comme il tremble légèrement. Il tend l’oreille, l’eau coule encore mais ça ne veut rien dire, non ? Il plie le tissu là encore et pose le bout des doigts sur son boxer. Le son de l’eau ne lui parvient plus, pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Ou plutôt, il ne cesse de trembler alors qu’il voudrait que ça s’arrête. Puis, comme sur un coup de tête, il enlève la dernière barrière et monte sur le lit. Il l’a déjà fait. Il peut le refaire. Il n’est pas un lâche. Il peut assumer.  
Il veut assumer.  
Harry se met enfin en position alors que la porte s’ouvre. Ses tremblements sont visibles, il en est conscient. Mais ils s’apaisent un peu quand Severus pose la main sur son épaule, descend jusqu’à la cicatrice causée par le poignard enchanté avec lequel un Mangemort a récupéré de son sang pour Voldemort. Il voit bien que son mari est habillé de pied en cap et cette constatation le rassure même si ce n’est pas si compliqué de se débarrasser d’un pyjama.  
-Tu es si mignon, Harry.  
C’est prononcé comme une évidence, ce qui le fait rougir. La main de son mari poursuit son chemin jusqu’à attraper la sienne et celui-ci la soulève pour déposer des baisers sur ses phalanges. Harry connait de nouveau ce sentiment d’être si précieux qu’il ne sait plus où se mettre. Il sent le sourire de Severus contre sa peau, son mari se moque gentiment, il le sait, ce n’est pas la première fois. Il en a oublié qu’il est nu alors qu’il ose un coup d’œil sur l’homme qui le domine.  
-Cela ne va pas te sauver de la punition. Tu en as besoin et j’en ai besoin aussi. J’ai eu peur, Harry.  
Harry déglutit de façon audible en entendant cela. Il n’avait pas voulu faire peur, mais sa voix n’est toujours pas revenue alors il essaie de l’exprimer avec les yeux. Severus s’assied sur le lit, bien confortablement.  
-Allonge-toi sur moi. Tes fesses bien au milieu. Tu peux tenir un oreiller mais il est hors de question que tu me caches tes cris.  
Harry obéit lentement. Son sexe se presse donc sur les cuisses de son mari, il en tressaille un peu mais s’oblige tout de même à relaxer tout son corps. Ses doigts se crispent sur son oreiller, loin de sa tête. Qu’il tourne de sorte à regarder son mari. Celui-ci semble calme et composé. Il tremble encore mais les mains de Severus le détendent, si grandes, si chaudes. Elles parcourent ses épaules, ses omoplates. Elles tracent ses cicatrices dues aux coups de ceintures. Elles sont de moins en moins visibles, grâce aux potions de son mari. Il n’aime toujours pas en boire autant mais c’est pour la bonne cause et il aime le fait qu’il soit moins fatigué quand il subit une longue journée. Il n’aurait jamais cru que la douleur le diminuait autant.   
-C’est bien. Tu vas les compter. Normalement, je ne t’en aurais donné que vingt. Mais tu vas en prendre trente.   
Harry écarquille les yeux. Trente ? Ça fait beaucoup ! Comment va-t-il s’asseoir demain pour le procès ? Il ne sait plus ce qui lui fait le plus peur. De revoir les Dursley et son agresseur ou de ne pas pouvoir rester tranquille sans s’humilier. Il émet un grincement quand son mari serre l’une de ses fesses, puis l’autre, masse. Il se sent rougir de plus belle et ferme les yeux.  
-As-tu compris, Harry ? Il est temps de retrouver ta voix. Si tu ne comptes pas, tu en prendras plus, comme je ne compterai pas moi-même.  
Harry se crispe un peu alors que le massage continue, il faut qu’il se concentre, il s’est mis dans le pétrin. Assumer. D’une petite voix, il laisse échapper.  
-Je vais compter.  
-Bien… Mon beau Soumis.  
Severus sait qu’il pousse un peu le bouchon. Mais Harry est trop adorable et il faut qu’il initie correctement le plus jeune à ce monde qu’il pense connaître. Mais ce n’est pas vrai, de son point de vue. Et il va le faire comprendre à son époux au fur et à mesure. Il est excité à l’idée de commencer, il inspire donc profondément pour que son corps se taise. Ce moment est pour Harry, Harry qui a besoin de lui. Il reluque quand même alors qu’il se prépare. Parce que lui, il est conscient qu’il a la confiance de l’adolescent allongé sur lui. Et il va s’en montrer digne.  
-Prêt ?  
-… Prêt.  
-Alors commençons.  
Et Severus lève la main…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Enfin un peu plus de M mais il y en aura bien plus dans le prochain chapitre !  
> Serez vous capables d'attendre ?  
> Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain !

Le son résonne dans les oreilles d’Harry, le choc le parcourt. Sa peau chauffe, il a sursauté sous la claque sonore. Choqué, il ne comprend pas qu’il puisse constater une différence entre la façon de faire de son agresseur et celle de son mari. Il ne sait pas en quoi c’est différent mais il sait que c’est là. La main de Severus caresse sa peau rougie, il semble attendre quelque chose. Harry se souvient, rougit. Il se lèche les lèvres et souffle.  
-Un.  
Avec l’autre, il devait se contenter de remercier, comme s’il avait eu envie de le faire. Ne devrait-il pas le faire présentement ? Confus, il sursaute de nouveau quand la deuxième arrive, pas au même endroit. Pas ce qu’aurait fait l’autre.  
-Deux.  
Harry constate que son souffle est plus court mais pas pour la même raison que plus tôt. Il laisse Severus apaiser un peu la brûlure. Les prochaines claques sont plus rapprochées, les larmes commencent à s’amonceler au bord de ses paupières. La dixième est particulièrement dure, elle ouvre les vannes alors qu’il murmure d’une voix un peu étranglé ‘dix’. Il voudrait sécher ses joues mais Severus claque de la langue quand il bouge les mains. Celles-ci serrent de nouveau son oreiller dès lors alors que son mari susurre.   
-Si tu te voyais… Tu es beau, comme ça, tout fragile et rose. Tu n’imagines pas une seule seconde ce que tu dégages.  
En effet, Harry n’imagine pas. Il pense qu’il a l’air minable avec ses larmes, la morve au nez et ses fesses d’un beau pourpre. Il a le souffle un peu erratique mais il s’accroche comme il n’a fait que le tiers du chemin. Severus doit en être conscient aussi parce qu’il reprend. Harry crie de douleur, compte toujours et plus ça avance, plus une partie de son esprit s’envole. A la trentième, il est complètement sanglotant, complètement vulnérable. Il sent la main de Severus dans ses cheveux qui achève de le faire pleurer un peu plus et quand il s’arrête enfin, il se sent littéralement vidé. Mais mieux. Il a dû mal à y croire. Il renifle encore un peu, pose son regard émeraude sur son mari qui lui sourit.  
-Pourquoi t’ai-je puni, Harry ?  
-… Parce que je n’ai pas demandé une fessée alors que j’en avais besoin. Parce que j’ai pris la lame de rasoir pour me faire mal. Parce que je dois vous parler au lieu de me taire et de vous cacher mon état.  
-Nous sommes d’accord. Tu as été incroyable.   
-Merci…   
Harry ne l’a jamais dit en ressentant autant de reconnaissance. Il cherche encore la caresse, il est épuisé mais il ne veut pas quitter le confort du moment. Il soupire et referme les yeux, il sent que son esprit s’égare et qu’il va s’endormir. Il s’en fiche d’être nu, il sait que son mari tiendra sa promesse malgré la tentation. Puis il n’a pas le courage de s’habiller. Il sent plus qu’il ne voit Severus le déplacer, sa tête finit sur son oreiller. Il est trop détendu pour réellement s’interroger, il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois. Il fallait croire que son époux avait bien compris ce dont il a besoin. Il rouvre les yeux quand il croit l’homme penché sur lui, il perd ses lunettes, sursaute légèrement quand quelque chose de frais finit sur ses fesses.  
-Je ne vais pas te laisser trop de douleur, tu ne suivrais pas le procès, or tu mérites d’entendre le verdict.   
Harry frémit parce que ça fait encore un peu mal mais la crème apaise vraiment la brûlure et il marmonne encore un merci avant de sombrer. Severus en profite pour contempler un peu plus la silhouette de son époux, sa peau adoucie par les potions et ce fessier si beau ainsi rougi. Il veut encore y toucher mais il l’a fait assez. Il vaudrait mieux qu’il s’occupe de lui avant de dormir. Si Harry n’a pas remarqué son état, lui ne supporte plus son excitation. Il couvre donc l’adolescent et va se dresser devant le miroir de la salle de bains. Il se surprend en observant son reflet, il a l’air étrangement plus sain, plus heureux aussi. Il pose le regard sur sa main rougie. Il a un peu mal aussi, mais il ne remplacerait cela pour rien au monde. Il baisse son pyjama, se prend en main. Un grognement de délice lui échappe alors qu’il s’imagine sans mal aller et venir entre ses fesses qu’il a pu si généreusement toucher. Il ne prend pas longtemps à jouir, sa semence atterrit sur le miroir, y coule. Il s’appuie sur celui-ci le temps de se reprendre, un large sourire aux lèvres malgré l’épreuve qui les attend demain…  
Parce qu’Harry lui appartient de plus en plus.

______

Harry ne se tortille pas sur le banc qui l’accueille. Il sent comme une légère brûlure mais elle le rassure. C’est la première fois qu’il met un costume, c’est un peu pompeux à son goût mais comme son mari, assis à côté de lui a fait de même, il ne se sent pas ridicule. La main de Severus est contre la sienne, lui rappelle encore la nuit dernière. Il reste un peu divagant, une partie de son esprit est toujours comme en sous-espace comme la proximité le ramène à l’événement. Il se retient tout juste de poser la tête contre l’épaule de son mari et de fermer les yeux. Comme ça n’a pas encore commencé, il reste sans doute trop détendu mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher.  
Le procès va se passer à huis clos comme il s’agit de lui, Harry Potter le Survivant. Il se doute cependant que Dumbledore saura être là. Il se lève pour accueillir Amélia Bones qui est aussi son avocat. Il arrive à lui serrer la main mais ne se force pas à la tenir longtemps. Ils discutent simplement des cours pendant les minutes qui suivent alors que l’atmosphère de la salle change. Le juge se montre, suivi des membres du tribunal, puis les jurés. Harry sent l’angoisse qui monte mais son mari est un roc à côté de lui. Amélia lui assure une dernière fois que ça ira vite et qu’il n’aura pas à témoigner avant de passer en mode ‘justice’. Harry ne voit pas d’autres manières de le penser. Il se rassied, prend la main de Severus qui entrelace leurs doigts. Il sent l’aura de Dumbledore qui entre, dans une tenue si sobre qu’on a du mal à croire que c’est lui. Il émet un hoquet de surprise en voyant qu’Arabella Figg, la femme qui le gardait pour les Dursley est là aussi. C’est une Cracmol, une personne venant d’une famille magique mais sans pouvoir. Son regard se fait plus méfiant, il n’aime pas ça, pas du tout. Son mari a suivi son regard.  
-Que fait-elle là ?   
-Elle devrait être accusée aussi. Elle savait mais elle n’a rien fait.  
Amélia qui entend cela, tique un peu. Comment cela, la femme n’a rien fait ? Pourquoi Dumbledore l’a-t-il emmené ? Voilà qui complique singulièrement le dossier et elle sent qu’elle ne va pas aimer le changement. Elle interroge Harry.  
-Elle vous a vu avec des fractures, des blessures ?  
-Oui, elle me donnait de quoi me soigner pour ensuite me parler de ses chats pendant des heures.  
Amélia ne doute pas une seconde du jeune homme. Il avait pris du véritasérum pour sa déposition, elle ne peut pas et ne veut pas croire que là, soudain, il lui mentirait. Cela ne lui servirait à rien, en plus certainement de simplement se mettre des gens à dos. Elle comprend d’autant moins par ailleurs puisque c’est Dumbledore qui la menait ici. Et si Arabella Figg savait alors… Elle serre le poing, se demande quelle marche suivre.   
-Si Dumbledore veut avoir des ennuis, alors il a bien fait de l’entraîner ici avec lui.  
Elle se tourne vers Severus dont le regard irrité veut tout dire. L’homme n’hésiterait pas lui. Elle hoche la tête à cela et se prépare. Peu importe le statut de Dumbledore. Si l’homme tombe, c’est de son fait, pas du sien en vérité. Dumbledore qui vient enfin les saluer avec un air triste, presque repentant. Amélia déteste ce faciès, tout sonne faux pour elle mais elle se lève et serre la main de Directeur de Poudlard. Harry est le seul qui ne le fait pas, il semble même se cacher derrière son mari. Amélia commence à penser que c’était une bonne chose pour le plus jeune d’épouser le professeur même si elle ne pense pas que ce mariage soit égalitaire.  
-Harry, mon enfant, nous allons expédier ce procès au plus vite, tu n’es pas en sécurité ici.   
-Pourquoi est-elle ici ?  
Harry ne peut pas retenir la question, les yeux sur son ancienne ‘nounou’. Il est un demi-pas derrière Severus, l’envie de fuir est là, envolée la bulle de bien-être qu’il avait gardé jusqu’ici. C’est comme si on l’a ramené brutalement à la réalité. Et il n’aime pas cette réalité. Arabella est surprise de cette défiance manifeste envers elle, elle ne voit pas de raisons à cela, elle a aidé ce pauvre enfant.   
-Je suis ici pour te soutenir, Harry, comme l’année passée.   
Harry n’en croit pas un mot. Le soutenir comment, hein ? En disant ce qu’elle avait vu ? Et en pensant que personne ne lui demanderait pourquoi elle n’avait rien dit ? Il détourne la tête, il ne veut pas s’énerver, il ne veut pas être émotif. Il se rassied donc alors que le juge ordonne que la séance soit ouverte. L’avocat des Dursley fait pâle figure, il ne voit pas comment il va sortir la famille de là. Il a entendu le père, en son for intérieur, il l’a déjà condamné. Alors la cour… Pétunia, Vernon et Marjorie, la sœur de Vernon sont donc là, en tenue de prisonniers. Vernon est si violet que Harry s’étonne qu’il ne se soit pas déjà tué de fureur. Le cœur de l’obèse est quand même solidement accroché. Les chefs d’accusation furent prononcés, ce qui calma l’oncle à peine quelques minutes. Quand ce fut son tour de parler pour se défendre, il tonna des injures envers tout le monde qui était du côté du ‘freak’.   
-Ce sont tous de sales monstres, c’est tout ce qu’ils méritent, ils devraient tous mourir ! Ils sont anormaux !   
Et autres joyeusetés qui ne surprennent pas Harry. Cependant, il prend plaisir à voir comment les autres personnes dans la salle sont choquées. Sa tante tente en vain de calmer son mari qui les met dans une situation encore plus pénible mais elle n’a aucune chance d’en faire plus comme le juge ordonne l’évacuation de Vernon. Harry se frotte une oreille de sa main libre, ça va mieux maintenant que l’homme n’est plus là à hurler. Et comme ça peut aggraver leur condamnation, il prend. Marjorie Dursley essaie de faire comme si elle ne comprend pas ce qu’elle fait ça mais ses regards remplis de haine vers lui la trahissent tout autant que les vociférations de son frère. Pétunia est la dernière à passer, Harry s’est déjà bien désintéressé du procès. Il joue distraitement avec un fil qui dépasse de sa veste, sent tout de même que son mari bout à côté de lui. Il lève les yeux pour observer Severus qui semble prêt à tuer.  
-Ne vous attirez pas d’ennuis. S’il vous plait.  
Le regard de son professeur tombe sur lui, il frissonne légèrement.  
-Je la haïssais déjà enfant. Elle nous détestait déjà de pouvoir faire de la magie et pas elle.  
-Elle aurait voulu en faire ?  
-Oui.  
Harry ricane un peu. La Magie a su ne pas se donner à une femme comme Pétunia, une bonne chose pour le monde magique. Il se retient encore de se blottir contre son mari, il est fatigué, il veut juste rentrer.   
-Donc, c’est parce qu’Albus Dumbledore vous a dit que vous deviez le garder que vous l’avez fait ?  
-Oui. Il nous a menacés quand on a laissé le gosse à l’orphelinat une fois.  
Harry ne s’en souvient pas, donc avant ses quatre ans. Connaissant un peu le passé de Voldemort, il ne saurait dire si ça aurait été mieux. Les orphelinats sont sinistres, non ? En vérité, s’il a bien suivi les lignes, Harry aurait dû finir chez les Malfoy. Inadmissible pour le Seigneur de la Lumière Albus Dumbledore. Il jette un regard au vieil homme qui n’est clairement pas heureux d’être considéré dans cette affaire. Pétunia continue de vouloir charger le Directeur, tout le monde même Harry plutôt que sa famille.   
Au final, le jugement est rendu avant l’heure du déjeuner. Coupables. Une partie est faite, la pire est à venir.

______

Serge Wood est à la barre des accusés, plutôt calme. Il se sent dans son droit et son regard ne quitte pas Harry qui se retient de se cacher derrière son mari. Il a peur de réagir, il a peur d’obéir. Il ne veut pas entendre cette voix honnie, ne veut pas se rappeler. Il sent la magie de Severus autour de lui, lève les yeux sur lui. Aussi étrange que ça puisse être, ils communiquent véritablement par le regard et Harry pose sa tête sur l’épaule de son mari. Il en a le droit et même s’il est sûr que cela va développer une action négative de la part de son ancien agresseur, il profite du soutien indéfectible qui lui est offert.   
De son côté, Dumbledore réfléchit. Il pense que ce serait bien de garder cet homme sous le coude. Au cas où il perdrait son espion, ce Moldu pourrait faire obéir Harry, cela lui paraît assez évident. Et vu le peu de contrôle qu’il a actuellement sur son arme, avoir un moyen de pression si nécessaire. Il faudrait juste que Severus ne soit pas au courant mais c’est possible. Il doit le faire. Pour le monde sorcier, pour le plus grand bien. Il n’a jamais imaginé un monde sans Voldemort où le professeur de Potions et son élève seraient encore en vie, qui plus est. Il hoche la tête pour lui seul, s’attirant un regard perdu d’Arabella. Qui ne comprend pas. Est-elle venue témoigner ? Que pourrait-elle dire dans ce cas ? Elle voit les membres de l’Ordre qui ont découvert Harry avec cette crevure donner leurs versions des faits. A l’intérieur, elle est anéantie. Toutes ces années, elle a laissé Albus la convaincre que c’était pour le bien de tous qu’Harry soit autant maltraité. Elle a fermé les yeux, elle sait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû. Elle sait qu’elle le paiera d’une façon ou d’une autre.   
Et alors que tout l’accable, c’est le moment pour Serge Wood de parler. Avec soin, enrobant les mots de sucre, il raconte sa rencontre avec Harry, comment ils seraient tombés amoureux… Severus serre la main de son mari, presque incrédule. Tout le camp sorcier n’y croit pas et les jurés, pour avoir vu le dossier médical semblent écœurés de la mascarade. Le défenseur essaie de faire venir Harry à la barre, cela lui est refusé comme ce n’était pas prévu. Harry en broie presque la main de Severus avec la sienne alors que l’avocat de Serge Wood fait remarquer qu’il est marié à un homme et que donc, ce qu’il a vécu avec le Moldu a été voulu. Amélia contre cet argument en expliquant le pourquoi du comment, sans rentrer dans les détails magiques. Savoir qu’il est marié perturbe un peu le jury mais dans le même temps, si c’est encore une histoire de protection. Et en désespoir de cause, Serge s’adresse à Harry.  
-Chiot ! Dis-le ! Dis-le que tu as voulu tout cela !  
-L’accusé n’a pas la permission de parler au plaignant !   
Harry secoue la tête, il tremble clairement et Severus passe son bras autour de lui.  
-Chiot ! Il est temps que ce manège cesse ! Dis-leur ! Dis-leur que tu es à moi !  
Severus profite de sa position pour entourer Harry d’un sortilège silencieux et souffle à son oreille.  
-Non, tu es à moi. Il n’existe plus, il ne pourra plus t’atteindre. Tout va bien, il ne posera pas la main sur toi.   
Harry retient ses larmes, il peut y arriver alors que le Moldu s’agite de plus belle et l’interpelle. Il cache son visage contre le torse de son mari, il attend que tout se calme. Quand il reprend ses esprits, Severus lui frotte encore le dos.  
-Le procès est terminé. Il va en prison, Harry.   
Harry regarde autour d’eux, ils sont seuls. Il sent un poids immense tomber de ses épaules, s’accroche encore à son époux. Un sanglot cassé lui échappe et Severus l’aide à se lever en l’assurant qu’ils rentrent à la maison. Harry se sent comme une poupée alors qu’il suit Severus, quelques minutes plus tard, il est de nouveau contre le plus âgé, assis dans le canapé du petit salon de leur demeure. Ce même canapé où ils ont commencé à se toucher. Harry a l’impression que ça fait des siècles et quelques heures en même temps. Trop chamboulé pour parler, il contemple son thé, ne réalisant pas encore qu’une partie de son cauchemar est terminé. Une larme trouble la surface du contenu de sa tasse, d’autres viennent. Severus l’en débarrasse et les allonge, Harry sur lui, là aussi comme la première fois. Le plus jeune n’a plus aucun contrôle, tout se mélange, c’est du vrac. Il voudrait ne plus rien ressentir, être en colère, être heureux. Son Occlumencie retient à peine les barrières autour de ses pensées. Finalement vidé, il demande d’une voix rauque.  
-Et maintenant ?  
-On rentrera demain. Tu as besoin de te sentir en sécurité et je ne veux pas te laisser.   
Vouloir. Pas pouvoir. Harry entend bien la nuance, Severus tient réellement à être le meilleur des protecteurs. Tout en contradiction. Ses fesses s’en rappellent toujours. Harry se demande vaguement s’il n’a pas encore besoin d’une fessée. Puis sûr que non, il relève les yeux pour observer son mari. Il se penche ensuite sur lui et l’embrasse chastement, non sans un léger tremblement. Un baiser qui vient de lui, un baiser qu’il offre sans que cela lui ait été soutiré.  
-Merci. Pour tout.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu me diras encore merci après ce que je vais t’annoncer.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Je t’assure cependant qu’il n’y a aucune raison de paniquer, tu ne risques rien.  
Harry se sent un peu sceptique mais attend la suite. Severus crochète ses bras autour de la taille de son jeune époux et lui avoue.  
-Les Dursley et lui, ils ne sont pas en prison moldu. Ils sont dans les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Harry a du mal à enregistrer ce qui vient de lui être dit. Pas… Sa confusion se lit sur son visage et quand enfin, il réussit à interpréter les dires de son mari, il écarquille les yeux de choc puis de suspicion.  
-Vol…  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ce qu’il est mais il ne cautionne pas les actes de torture sur les enfants magiques. Il est bien décidé à les punir lui-même. Et ça va être long.  
-… Et vous ?   
-Il est possible que si Monseigneur m’en laisse l’occasion, que je me permette quelques sorts, oui.  
-… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Il vous a dit de le faire…  
-Effectivement.   
Harry a un peu de mal à respirer mais ça se calme. Il n’est pas en danger. Ils ne pourront pas l’atteindre. Voldemort n’utiliserait pas des Moldus pour le mettre à terre, ça n’aurait pas de sens alors qu’il a bien dit au mage noir qu’il avait gagné. Il trouve tout de même le moyen de se redresser malgré la prise de son mari sur lui, le chevauchant sans même penser à l’aspect un peu sexuel de leur position. Qui n’échappe pas à Severus dont le regard se fait plus intense. Ce serait si facile… Il inspire profondément pour ne pas laisser ses instincts de Dominant prendre le dessus. Avec un petit Soumis pareil, ce n’est vraiment pas facile, Harry réveille le pire. La fessée lui a donné un tel avant-goût. Outre le beau fessier de son mari, il a pu entrevoir cette rosette cachée. Son corps manque de réagir à ce souvenir. Ce n’est décidément pas le moment, Harry n’est pas du tout prêt. A sa grande peine. Cependant, ses mains se sont plus caressantes, il voit le moment où son époux remarque la différence, apprécie ses rougeurs sur ses joues. Pour ne pas se laisser trop distraire par celles-ci, il demande.  
-Ca ne te fait rien ? De savoir cela ?  
-Non, il peut faire ce qu’il veut, il a gagné. Dumbledore est juste trop stupide pour ne pas encore l’avoir remarqué.   
-Tu ne te battras pas pour la Lumière.  
-Ni pour les Ténèbres. Je n’ai pas la force pour ça. Et vous le savez, vous le sentez.   
-Je l’ai noté, oui. Le Lord ne veut pas non plus que tu te battes de ce que j’ai compris, il te veut à l’abri.  
-Alors il sait.  
Harry trace sa cicatrice du bout des doigts et soupire.   
-Ou alors il s’en doute.   
-De quoi ?   
-Je ne pense pas que je doive le dire. Pour votre sécurité cette fois. Il n’aime pas que ses secrets soient dévoilés.  
Severus n’aime pas cela mais Harry a raison. Cela pourrait le mettre bêtement en danger d’être au courant de quelque chose que son Seigneur cache à tout prix. Néanmoins, celui-ci sera heureux de la réaction de son mari, aussi, il passe l’éponge pour le moment. Il trouvera le moyen de le savoir tôt ou tard. Il soulignera dans son rapport qu’Harry semble savoir ce qu’il en est. Peut-être que son Lord parlera alors. Il le souhaite, il déteste être dans le noir. Et encore plus alors qu’il s’agit de son Soumis.  
-Une dernière chose avant que je ne te donne un peu de Potion Sans Rêves pour que tu te reposes. Black.  
Severus aurait habituellement dit le chien mais après le procès… Non, il ne va pas encore remuer de mauvais souvenir.   
-Il est en train de se laisser mourir, Harry.  
Harry cligne des yeux, ricane un peu. Un vrai son froid, sans once d’empathie. Il passe ensuite une main dans ses cheveux alors que les mains du potionniste masse ses hanches, presque ses fesses. Ça picote un peu mais il se surprend à aimer la sensation. Elle l’ancre dans le présent.   
-Vous vous inquiétez pour lui ?  
-Non, je m’inquiète pour toi. Parce que tu n’es pas un tueur.  
Harry perd son air presque mauvais et réalise enfin ce que Severus sous-entend. Il comprend comment son mari a raison. Si Sirius se laisse mourir à cause de lui et qu’il ne fait rien, il ne se le pardonnera pas plus tard. Il y a des différences entre vouloir être en paix et tuer pour obtenir la paix. Il serre la robe de son mari entre ses doigts, note inconsciemment comment il l’a sali, froissé mais comme l’homme ne semble pas s’en soucier. Il acquiesce finalement avec un soupir.  
-Vous avez raison. Je lui écrirai demain.   
-Bien. Je suis fier de toi, Harry.  
Harry se sent de nouveau rougir, sursaute quand la main de Severus s’abat sur sa nuque pour un long baiser ensuite. Il se sent fondre à ce contact, son esprit cesse de s’agiter et il laisse les rênes à celui qui sait le mieux à ce sujet. La reddition d’Harry manque de rendre Severus encore plus fébrile, surtout quand il dépose enfin le plus jeune sur leur lit. Peut-être devrait-il penser à quelques petites choses pour les prochaines nuits. Le petit gémissement d’Harry appuie cette décision.

______

-Albus, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m’avoir emmenée, je croyais que j’allais témoigner.  
-Ma chère Arabella, le vent tourne et il est temps de faire un peu de ménage, je suis sûr que vous le comprenez. Vous savez bien trop de choses sur le passé d’Harry. Sans compter mes ordres à ce sujet.  
La vieille Cracmol sent la peur monter en elle. Elle pose sa tasse de thé tout en se redressant, fière et brave à l’extérieur alors qu’à l’intérieur, elle se recroqueville de peur.  
-Qu’est-ce à dire ? Vous allez tout me faire oublier ? Cela ne changera pas le fait que vous avez mis cet enfant chez des abuseurs et que vous le saviez.  
-Mais qui sinon vous peut en témoigner ? Il n’y a aucune trace de cela.  
Dumbledore nettoie sa tasse d’un coup de baguette et se lève. Son regard bleu est plus tranchant que de la glace, plus dangereux également. Il n’a plus l’air d’un grand père, juste d’un homme qui sait ce qu’il veut pour sauver la face. Il n’a pas entraîné cette folle aux procès pour rien. Son utilité touche à sa fin et personne ne serait étonnée qu’elle se soit tuée de tristesse de n’avoir pas su aider un gamin sur lequel elle veillait parfois. Il sourit un peu plus alors qu’Arabella commence à s’étouffer.  
-Dites vous que c’est pour le plus grand bien. Vous avez bien servi la cause, Arabella. Nous pouvons donc nous dire adieu. Le monde sorcier vous remercie pour vos actions.  
Dumbledore est presque moqueur en disant cela. Il la regarde mourir sans plus d’émotions, laisse les pilules moldus dans le canapé, à côté de son ancienne servante. Puis il s’en va dans la nuit, loin de Privet Drive. Un nouveau chapitre se termine, il a hâte d’écrire celui où il gagne.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Comme promis, un peu plus de M, mais pas que.  
> Les choses vont un peu s'accélérer, ce qui ne fera pas de mal, je crois.  
> Bonne lecture à vous et à mardi prochain !

-Crucio.  
Voldemort se complait à écouter les cris de cet abruti de Moldu pendant que sa femme supplie qu’on ne leur fasse pas de mal. Elle a abandonné l’idée de leur dire que la loi va s’occuper d’eux. Quand elle a compris qui elle a en face d’elle. Le Mage Noir cesse son sort, il ne voudrait pas que l’oncle devienne fou trop vite. Il entend des pas dans les marches derrière lui, se tourne pour voir son potionniste le rejoindre. Voldemort apprécie la haine qu’il lit dans ce regard bleu nuit, cette fureur à peine dissimulée qui fait savoir que l’homme compte bien s’occuper lui aussi de leurs invités. Il ne demande pas de suite des nouvelles, il préfère reculer pour contempler le spectacle. Son serviteur n’hésite pas et fonce vers le violeur qui s’est recroquevillé dans sa cage depuis les premiers hurlements. La porte s’ouvre violemment, Severus sort sa baguette d’un geste sûr. Il a envie d’aller au pire de suite mais ce serait rendre service à ce Moldu qui mérite assurément bien plus de douleur.  
-Severus ! Severus, sortez-nous de là !  
Le potionniste s’interrompt et ressort de la cellule pour observer celle qui a osé l’interpeller. Pétunia Dursley paraît déjà défaite, et pourtant son regard parle de flammes. Comme Lily Potter. Severus la toise de bas en haut puis ricane.  
-Dans tes rêves, Pétunia. Et dire que si ça avait été elle, jamais ton fils n’aurait été traité de la sorte. Et c’est nous que tu appelles des monstres. Jalouse, inconstante, envieuse… Il est heureux que la Magie ne t’ait jamais honoré de ses dons, sale garce.  
Pétunia n’avait plus beaucoup de couleur mais maintenant, elle sait que c’est bien fini. Elle réfléchit pour trouver une réplique intelligente mais rien ne vient parce que l’homme a tout résumé. Elle se recroqueville dans un coin de sa cellule en pensant à sa petite sœur. A ses parents. A cette famille qu’elle a détestée et qu’elle a abandonnée pour ne plus souffrir de ce qu’elle n’avait pas. Severus ne s’occupe pas plus d’elle, il a un grandement besoin de faire souffrir un autre. Aussi, il revient à Serge Wood qui avait voulu qu’on l’oublie. Le potionniste le colle au mur humide et glacial, le déshabille d’un coup de baguette. L’homme veut protester mais avant qu’il ne le puisse il sent un collier autour de son cou et écarquille les yeux de choc. Il se souvient bien de cet homme qui lui fait face, c’est le premier à l’avoir interrompu avec son chiot. Il le hait, mais la peur est plus forte alors qu’il tente de se débattre.  
-Non ! Je ne suis pas soumis !  
-Comme si je voudrais te toucher, sale violeur.  
La voix de Severus est basse, tellement remplie de haine qu’elle donne juste l’envie de fuir. Il se rapproche et désigne le sexe du Moldu de sa baguette sans y toucher. Il n’a pas envie de souiller son instrument. Et par le détail, il fait savoir à Serge ce qu’il va lui faire maintenant. Qu’il va l’émasculer lentement et qu’il en sentira chaque seconde et qu’ensuite, il va utiliser ce même sexe pour le violer avec. Le Moldu a du mal à y croire mais normal, il n’a aucune idée de ce que peut faire la magie. Et Severus se fait un plaisir de lui prouver que ce qu’il a prévu peut se faire…

______

Le mois de décembre est là. Harry contemple les premiers flocons, assis contre la fenêtre de la salle de musique. Elle reste un refuge pour lui alors que tout autour, la situation se dégrade peu à peu. Fudge a été remplacé par Scrimgeour, ancien chef du service des Aurors. Les raids sont plus nombreux. Harry a remarqué cependant qu’ils ne frappent aucune zone magique, seulement des villages moldus un peu oubliés. L’idée semble de faire peur sans pour autant massacrer des sorciers, sans se faire remarquer de la plus grande part de la population mondiale. Ça lui semble assez malin, cependant, à chaque attaque, tout le monde à Poudlard pose les yeux sur lui. Comme s’il est la réponse à tout ce climat de terreur qui s’instaure. Personne ne veut donc reconnaître qu’il est déjà à terre. L’espoir lui est décidément un sentiment des plus désagréables. Il jette l’œil à l’heure d’un ‘Tempus’, décide qu’il est temps d’affronter encore une fois la Grande Salle. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra vite s’éclipser et rejoindre son mari. C’est bien la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée cette année.  
Parcourant les couloirs, Harry est tout de même sur ses gardes. Il sait que certains seraient assez désespérés pour tenter de le forcer à agir. Les Poufsouffle paraissent vivre dans une peur constance, seuls les Serpentard montrent de l’aisance. La chance d’être dans le bon camp. Et lui, est-il encore dans un camp ? Il est du côté des Ténèbres à cause de son mari, non ? Il serait peut-être temps de poser des questions. Mais en attendant, il se tourne, sa baguette sortie alors qu’il sent une présence derrière lui. Des Gryffondor. Des Poufsouffle. Quelques Serdaigle. Il reconnait sans mal ce groupe hétéroclite qu’il a aidé en cinquième année, c’est l’AD. L’Association de Défense renommée par la dernière Weasley l’Armée de Dumbledore. Harry préférerait vomir pendant des jours que d’être encore en leur compagnie. Bien sûr, Hermione se désigne seule comme leur porte-parole, sans doute que les autres n’ont de toute façon pas le courage d'élever la voix pour faire savoir ce qu’ils veulent.  
-Potter.  
-Granger.  
Harry attend sans croiser les bras. Il est prêt à se battre. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il laisse Voldemort gagner qu’il ne peut plus se défendre. En réalité, Severus lui a bien fait comprendre qu’il a intérêt à se défendre s’il ne veut pas une punition mémorable. Et même s’il s’habitue à la fessée et la réclame quand il sait qu’il se détraque, il n’a pas tellement envie de voir ce que son mari pourrait lui faire d’autres pour le moment. Derrière la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, le groupe s’agite comme Harry n’a pas l’air heureux de les voir. Il s’aperçoit qu’en plus, un de ses plus grands détracteurs en la personne de Zacharias Smith est dans les rangs. De mieux en mieux…  
-Ecoute, nous avons besoin de toi pour continuer à apprendre à nous défendre.  
Hermione n’est pas heureuse de devoir le dire. Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu’elle s’échine à mettre tout le monde au niveau mais elle n’a clairement pas la bonne méthode. Elle est trop critique, intransigeante et insupportable, tout simplement. Sans Harry pour arrondir les angles, elle se retrouve seule, même Ron ne parait plus vouloir rester dans les parages. Elle n’avait pas eu conscience de perdre autant en perdant une seule personne. Elle continue de penser que Dumbledore a raison, cependant. Cet homme ne saurait avoir tort.  
-C’est non.  
Ce n’est pas Harry qui a répondu, une silhouette commence à se dresser derrière lui, une main se pose sur son épaule, si possessive. Son corps se détend et se repose un peu contre le corps ferme derrière lui. Harry ne craint pas de tomber, il ne craint pas qu’on puisse le forcer à faire quelque chose qu’il ne veut pas. Son protecteur est là.  
-Miss Granger, vous allez devoir trouver un autre instructeur. Mon mari n’a pas le temps pour vos imbécillités. Il doit se former lui aussi et ce n’est pas en perdant son temps à vous apprendre des choses qu’il va le faire.  
-Mais…  
-Il n’y a pas de ‘mais’. En plus, vous venez ainsi le voir tous, comme si vous aviez la légitimité de pouvoir lui réclamer quoi que ce soit. N’est-ce pas vous qui lui devez déjà quelque chose ?  
Personne du groupe ne répond, Harry range sa baguette comme il sait qu’il ne peut plus rien lui arriver. Il lève les yeux pour regarder son mari et souffle.  
-Je vais manger à nos appartements.  
-Nous y allons. Je te cherchais pour cela.  
Et sans un regard de plus pour ses élèves, Severus entraîne son époux vers les cachots. Harry leur adresse un dernier regard, lui, comme pour faire croire qu’il s’excuse mais en réalité, c’est juste pour faire semblant et avoir moins d’ennuis par la suite. Une fois à l’intérieur de ce petit chez eux à Poudlard, Harry sent un poids de moins sur ses épaules. Ici, il n’a aucune décision à prendre, juste à se laisser guider. Ca a été étrange au début de se dire qu’il pouvait réellement lâcher prise sans craindre quoi que ce soit, baisser réellement les armes, se laisser atteindre complètement, personne n’a pu avant Severus le voir ainsi. Il voit la table qui est dressée, savoure le fait de les savoir en week-end. Il ne sait jamais à quoi s’attendre mas il sait qu’il n’est pas censé y penser, juste profiter. Il enlève juste ses robes et ses chaussures, comme le feu de cheminée brûle avec une intensité qui réchauffe son corps.  
-Viens là.  
Harry se sent rosir alors que Severus, déjà assis, lui fait signe de venir s’installer sur lui. Il comprend de fait par quoi la soirée va commencer. Son mari va le nourrir lui-même. Il hoche la tête et vient donc se poser sur les cuisses de l’homme qui enroule fermement un de ses bras autour de lui pour qu’il ne puisse glisser. Laissant Severus préparer la suite, il ferme les yeux, pose l’oreille contre le cœur de celui-ci. Les battements le bercent, il s’est tellement habitué à cette musique qu’il ne saurait l’oublier. Elle l’accompagne dans ses rêves qui deviennent peu à peu plus paisibles. Il remonte une main jusqu’au col de son mari comme tout ceci est un jeu auquel ils ont déjà joué. La première cuillère frôle ses lèvres, il ouvre la bouche sans plus bouger le reste de son corps alangui et devine le repas seulement avec le goût. De la tourte au poulet. Bien sûr, Severus l’accompagne toujours de légumes, l’homme tient à manger sain. Ce qui amuse beaucoup Harry qui défait un bouton de la robe de son mari. C’est le jeu. S’il veut une autre bouchée, il ouvre un bouton, s’il veut de l’eau, deux, s’il veut du jus de citrouille, trois. C’est comme ça qu’il apprend à toucher son Dominant et il n’en est pas malheureux. C’est lent, c’est doux. Ca a été très gênant la première fois mais maintenant, il n’échangerait pour rien au monde cette forme de complicité qu’ils ont. Au bout de quelques boutons, il peut frôler le torse de l’homme du bout des doigts, à la fin du dîner, il a réellement la tête collée à cette peau chaude. Les poils lui chatouillent la courbe de la mâchoire. Il sourit pourtant et ouvre les yeux quand un elfe du domaine Prince vient et débarrasse.  
-Te l’avaient-ils déjà demandé ?  
-Non, Granger a dû penser qu’elle pourrait le faire elle-même comme elle est la meilleure en tout selon elle. Je suppose qu’ils allaient au désastre et que de fait, j’ai été réclamé.  
-Il n’est pas question que tu les formes.  
-Je m’en doutais déjà. On… On est des Ténèbres, hein ?  
Harry a son regard vert qui se pose sur le visage de son mari. Mari qui réussi à paraître dangereux malgré la grande clarté de la pièce. L’adolescent frissonne légèrement quand la main de celui-ci se glisse sous sa chemise, caresse son dos lascivement.  
-Oui, nous en sommes. Pas de hurlement ?  
-Non. Tant qu’il ne tente pas de me faire du mal, je m’en moque.  
-Cela n’arrivera pas. As-tu écrit à Black ?  
-Oui, c’est fait.  
Harry est amusé par cette question, comme son mari n’a que haine pour son parrain. Le potionniste ne le fait que par ‘amour’ pour lui. Oui, entre guillemets parce qu’Harry n’a aucune idée de si l’homme l’aime et il ne veut pas se poser la question. Il est protégé, en sécurité. Il sait qu’il ne faut pas trop en demander. Il devine une sorte d’affection de son mari pour lui, mais plus… L’idée ne lui vient pas de l’interroger à ce sujet. Par contre, ses frissons continuent de se propager comme Severus n’a jamais cessé ses caresses. Il se cambre et soupire quand celui-ci masse pour enlever un nœud un peu douloureux. L’elfe de maison revient alors avec le dessert et face à la tarte à la rhubarbe, les yeux d’Harry brillent encore plus de plaisir.  
-Je suis gâté ce soir. Cela cache-t-il quelque chose ?  
-Non. A moins que mes intentions sexuelles t’aient paru cacher.  
Severus a un petit sourire narquois en voyant Harry rougir de la sorte. Et il le ferait rougir encore plus par la suite. Pour le moment, il tend une bouchée à son époux qui se fait une joie de s’en emparer, refermant les yeux face aux délices. Severus le gâte bel et bien un peu, ce qui a permis à Harry de reprendre du poids entre autres choses. A son tour, il ouvre la chemise d’Harry après chaque bouchée et une fois cette opération terminée, il l’emmène dans leur chambre. Il écarte ses vêtements qui menaçaient déjà de tomber de sa personne, souffle à l’adolescent.  
-Finis de te déshabiller.  
Si Harry a encore quelques hésitations dans ces moments-là, il a tendance à obéir plutôt vite finalement. Severus n’est pas encore dans l’optique de le punir quand il prend du temps, la confiance est là mais il faut la nourrir toujours plus. Sans qu’il n’ait à le demander, Harry s’installe sur le lit dans la position attendue et Severus constate avec délectation que le corps de son époux a réagi à leurs activités ultérieures. Il pose une main sur une épaule ronde et blanche, descend le long du torse jusqu’à se saisir d’un téton sur lequel il tire. Le halètement qui échappe alors à son Soumis semble rediriger tout son sang vers son aine. Il se penche pour s’emparer des lèvres d’Harry, dévore sa bouche où il retrouve le sucré de ce dessert partagé, continuant de maltraiter ce téton qui se dresse entre ses doigts. Il devine que son époux voudrait s’accrocher à lui mais il reste bien en place et Severus lui susurre qu’il réagit bien avant de lui sucer l’oreille. Les sons produits lui donnent bien sûr envie de plus. Des mois qu’il touche sans pouvoir assouvir tous ses fantasmes. Mais chaque fois, ça en vaut la peine.  
-Déshabille-moi.  
Parce qu’Harry n’a plus peur de lui. Parce qu’Harry ouvre son pantalon sans attendre et laisse assez vite surgir son érection avide. Il se redresse pour bien achever son effeuillage et monte à son tour sur le lit, se glisse derrière son époux. De sa baguette, il fait apparaître des cordes devant eux, laisse le temps à Harry de comprendre la situation. Severus l’a déjà attaché, en expliquant pourquoi il faisait tel ou tel nœud. Ça avait ressemblé à une leçon mais rien de mieux pour mettre son Soumis en confiance. Quand il sait, Harry ne résiste pas le moins du monde. Severus mordille l’épaule qu’il n’avait pas touché, se plait à voir la peau s’empourprer.  
-Sauf que cette fois, je te bande aussi les yeux. Tu seras entièrement à ma merci.  
Le souffle d’Harry se fait plus inégal, il lui faut quelques secondes pour formuler une réponse.  
-Ciel.  
Il sent la joie de son mari derrière lui, manque d’esquisser un sourire malgré la légère appréhension. Il voit les mains de Severus s’emparer du bandeau et il ferme les yeux alors que le tissu finit accrocher autour de sa tête. Il a pensé qu’il serait de nouveau tendu mais le contact de Severus est si rassurant qu’il attend juste la suite. Les sons ne lui ont jamais paru aussi clair alors que ses mains sont liées entre elles, que les cordes de soie entourent ses bras pour faire de lui une sorte d’œuvre d’art. Même s’il ne comprend pas l’attrait artistique de la chose pour le moment – probablement parce qu’il ne se voit pas avec les yeux de son mari – il sait que chaque détail compte pour son Dominant dont la respiration se fait toujours plus pesante. Allongé sur le dos, mais pas gêné par ses mains grâce aux oreillers qui le surélèvent, Harry n’est plus que sensation. Chaque caresse des cordes, des mains de son mari lui tire un son proche d’un plaisir trop violent. Il se crispe cependant quand un nœud se fait autour de son sexe humide de son propre liquide séminal.  
-Si beau…  
La voix rauque de Severus provoque une sorte de vague de luxure en lui. Il entend l’homme se déplacer, entend un ‘clic’ puis un autre. Il finit par comprendre et ses joues atteignent une nuance de rouge insoupçonnée. Son mari le prend en photo. Harry ne sait pas quoi en penser mais il ne voit aucune raison de l’arrêter. Le Dominant est une personne trop privée pour montrer les photos à quelqu’un… Bien qu’il ait quand même un petit doute à ce sujet et il commence à avoir peur.  
-Monsieur…  
-Je suis là.  
Une grande main se pose sur l’une de ses cuisses, la caresse. Et remonte lentement.  
-Je ne montrerai les photos à quelqu’un que si tu es d’accord. Mais pour le moment, ne te préoccupe pas de cela…  
La main s’enroule autour de son sexe, de la soie, Harry pousse un cri de plaisir alors que son corps tout entier tremble un peu. Il est déjà au bord du gouffre, il tente de se cambrer pour avoir plus mais les cordes ne lui permettent pas ce mouvement. Il entend un petit rire sombre de la part de son Dominant cependant alors que les liens frottent son intimité et il tourne la tête comme pour essayer de se reprendre.  
-Que veux-tu, mon doux Soumis ?  
-Je…  
Harry comprend bien qu’il n’aura pas sa délivrance s’il ne la demande pas joliment. Il sait combien son Dominant aime être supplié et Harry a appris à ne pas le prendre comme une humiliation. C’est un besoin, cela fait partie du contrôle. Il se lèche donc les lèvres et reprend.  
-S’il vous plait, monsieur, faites-moi jouir…  
-Hum… Je suppose que je pourrais faire cela…  
Harry sent le poids de l’homme au-dessus de son corps alors qu’une bouche affamée vient s’arrimer à la sienne. Il gémit dans ce baiser comme la main de son mari reprend sur son sexe suintant. Le contact n’est pas uniforme à cause de la soie mais celle-ci augmente la volupté de l’instant. Incapable de bouger, il ne peut que subir, ses gémissements se transforment en cris et il se perd dans un orgasme sec, ses larmes de plaisir mouillant le bandeau. Severus admire cette vue incomparable tout en défaisant lentement une partie de son travail dont le nœud sur le sexe de son Soumis. Il lui laisse ainsi un peu le temps de redescendre, bien installé entre ses jambes écartées malgré les liens qui sont tombées. Habilement, il retire le bandeau à Harry, le voit cligner des yeux comme un hibou mal réveillé.  
-Je n’en ai pas fini, mon petit Soumis.  
Severus lit sans mal l’acceptation dans le regard vert. Ses doigts humides du liquide séminal s’égarent un peu plus bas alors qu’il prend ensemble leurs érections dans son autre main. Harry tressaille, comme son orgasme est encore récent mais il ne cherche pas à s’échapper et c’est tout ce dont a besoin Severus comme assurance pour se mettre à les masturber. Harry en referme les yeux, la bouche à demi-ouverte. Severus en profite pour laisser une phalange de son index s’immiscer dans la douce chaleur de l’intimité de son Soumis. Il attend une réaction de rejet mais rien, Harry est trop perdu, il faut le croire. Severus en sourit, c’est exactement ce qu’il veut, que son époux soit incapable de lui résister de quelle que façon que ce soit. Il poursuit, le plaisir monte en lui à voir son Soumis si désossé et offert à son toucher. Il pousse maintenant deux doigts dans cette intimité étroite, trouve ce qu’il voulait justement trouver. Le cri d’Harry pourrait être assez fort pour alarmer les gens à l’extérieur s’ils l’entendaient. D’autres larmes coulent de ses yeux maintenant grands ouverts qui sont sur lui.  
-C’est ça, Harry, regarde-moi. Je veux que tu nous regardes jouir ensemble. Si tu fermes les yeux, tu seras puni.  
Un petit sanglot échappe à son Soumis mais il n’est pas de douleur, Severus le sait bien. Il sent les cuisses d’Harry se refermer autour de lui, sans doute dans le but d’essayer de calmer la montée de l’orgasme. Severus le regarde cligner des yeux autant pour chasser les larmes que pour ne pas les fermer.  
-C’est bien, mon beau Soumis… Regarde. Et jouis.  
Severus appuie une nouvelle fois sur la prostate d’Harry qui explose dans un cri silencieux, le corps secoué de spasmes. Severus se laisse aller alors, sa semence vient couvrir celle de son époux ainsi que son épiderme rougi. Plus tard, alors qu’ils sont nus, enlacés, Severus murmure lui montre une photographie.  
-Voilà comment je te vois.  
Et Harry ne peut que se sentir aimé et adoré en s’observant là.

______

Si Harry a bien appris une chose, c’est qu’il a une chance et une malchance peu égalées. Il ne comprend pas bien comment elles s’équilibrent mais présentement, il n’y a rien qui s’équilibre. Malgré tous ses efforts, les ennuis ont réussi à le trouver. Mais pour comprendre cela, il faut remonter un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Assis à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit-déjeuner en ce mardi matin, il attend que le courrier soit distribué comme il sait qu’une lettre de Sirius va lui arriver. Les faits sont toujours les mêmes entre eux, il ne lui pardonne pas mais il ne peut pas le laisser mourir. Il n’est pas un assassin. Aussi, il accepte cette correspondance comme dernier lien. Buvant son thé, il relit aussi une leçon, ce qui le distrait le moment venu. Il récupère les lettres, ouvre la première sans y faire attention. Et le parchemin l’envoie où il se trouve actuellement.  
Harry hait assurément les Portoloins avec passion et c’est un miracle qu’il n’ait pas rendu son estomac en atterrissant sur le parquet du hall de la demeure. Sonné, il se relève lentement, mais sans sortir sa baguette de suite. De par son mariage, il peut utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard mais souvent, les sorciers se basent sur l’âge, donc ces kidnappeurs pourraient ne pas connaître cette donnée. Il regrette de ne savoir transplaner, il pense obliger son mari à lui apprendre la chose même si ce serait illégal. Il a trop facilement des ennuis pour qu’il puisse en être autrement. Il considère les lieux, qui ont un aspect plutôt rustique. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il fait ici, pas plus qu’il ne saurait dire où il est. Il n’appelle pas, il préfère ne pas se faire remarquer et chercher une cheminée des yeux. Avec un peu de chance. Parce que le Portoloin ne fonctionne plus, il le sait pour l’avoir serré encore une fois. Il ouvre le parchemin pour le lire.

Monsieur Potter,  
Je vous invite cordialement à déjeuner avec moi pour discuter de la façon dont nous devons traiter les problèmes du monde sorcier. J’utilise ce moyen détourné puisque le directeur de Poudlard refuse que nous nous rencontrions. Vous comprenez certainement qu’il est temps que vous vous dressiez en étendard face à la menace toujours plus virulente de Voldemort. Ce parchemin vous emmènera chez moi pour 12h. Prévenez votre mari mais ne le faites pas venir, j’ai un certain problème avec les Mangemorts ou ex-Mangemorts.  
Cordialement,  
Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie.

Le parchemin s’échappe des mains d’Harry qui a du mal à déglutir. C’est une plaisanterie ? Il s’affaisse sur le sol, le sang lui bat tellement les tempes qu’il n’arrive plus à réfléchir. Il doit s’échapper. Il doit s’en aller, de suite. Il s’efforce à penser au rythme cardiaque de Severus, se pense dans ses bras et peu à peu, la panique reflue. Il ne peut compter que sur lui-même pour le moment. Il ne doit quand même pas être enfermé ici. Il regarde autour de lui encore une fois, tremblant en se relevant. Il n’est pas midi, il a le temps de fuir. Il peut le faire. Harry commence quelques pas dans les lieux. Il trouve une cheminée et lance un Incendio pour allumer les bûches tout en cherchant de la poudre de cheminette qui lui permettra de voyager par les conduits. Un ‘pop’ sonore le pousse alors à se retourne et il fait face à un elfe de maison dans une sorte de tee-shirt informe brun.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Etes-vous un voleur ? Piggy va devoir vous faire du mal si vous venez voler le ministre.  
-Non, je ne suis pas un voleur. Bonjour, Piggy, je suis Harry Potter.  
Harry sait à coup sûr que son nom va désamorcer l’animosité de l’elfe. Si les sorciers sont de nature changeante, à l’aimer puis à le détester, les elfes ont toujours montré la même facette, du respect. L’elfe change de physionomie en entendant cela d’ailleurs.  
-Harry Potter, monsieur ! C’est un honneur ! Piggy est en retard pour faire le déjeuner ! Le ministre va être furieux ! Piggy doit se punir !  
-Non, non !  
Harry essaie déjà de ne pas paniquer, l’elfe pourrait tenter de l’aider, non ? Il inspire et expire profondément.  
-La lettre de monsieur le ministre m’a emmené plus tôt chez lui, je ne devrais pas être là mais à Poudlard. Je suis en train de rater les cours.  
-Piggy comprend. Piggy peut faire quelque chose ?  
Harry ne voit qu’une chose à faire, évidemment. Il demande déjà une plume à Piggy pour écrire un mot à l’arrière de la lettre du ministre et la tend à l’elfe.  
-Je t’en prie, apporte cela à Severus Potter-Prince à Poudlard. C’est très important. Est-ce que je peux utiliser la cheminette ?  
-Non, monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur, il faut des autorisations du ministre.  
-D’accord. Alors apporte ça très vite, s’il te plait et après tu peux aller cuisiner.  
Et l’elfe disparait de sous son nez. Harry espère que sa punition ne sera pas trop difficile.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !  
> Bientôt le chapitre 10, ça me fait un peu bizarre.   
> Mais d'abord, vous avez celui-ci à lire !  
> Bonne lecture !

Harry a bien raison de penser à la punition parce que Severus est furieux en plus d’être inquiet. Voir son époux disparaître ainsi sans prévenir de la table des Gryffondor l’a poussé à se lever immédiatement comme si ça pouvait le permettre de rattraper l’adolescent malchanceux. Puis les élèves s’étaient mis à crier, la panique s’est étendue et reprendre le contrôle de l’école a été compliquée. Tous les enfants ont été remis dans leurs salles communes, les enseignants se rassemblent à cet instant. Bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le premier évoqué dans ce kidnapping surprise bien que cela ne lui ressemble en rien de le faire dans la discrétion. Severus ne le fait pas remarquer, il sait de toute manière que son Lord n’y est pour rien. Et alors que ça commence à se disputer vainement, que Dumbledore tente de ramener le calme, c’est l’apparition de l’elfe de maison qui le fait.  
-Monsieur Severus Potter-Prince, monsieur ?  
-Oui, c’est moi.  
Le potionniste ne reconnait absolument pas cet elfe et se méfie, sa baguette dans la main.  
-Monsieur Harry Potter a demandé à Piggy de remettre ce message à monsieur Potter-Prince.  
Severus récupère de suite le message et parcourt les deux faces de la lettre. Pour se détendre un peu. Il reste en colère mais au moins, il sait que son époux n’est pas si en danger que cela alors que l’elfe repart sans attendre d’instruction de sa part. Dommage. Mais inutile.   
-Severus ? Que dit le message ?  
Bien sûr, Dumbledore est impatient de savoir ce qu’il se passe. Severus se tourne vers le Directeur, son regard sombre et orageux sur le vieil homme.  
-Harry est chez Scrimgeour. Celui-ci l’a invité à déjeuner mais le Portoloin a fonctionné en avance.   
Il voit que tout le monde se calme. Severus a envie de lancer quelques sorts. Il ne doute pas de l’état mental d’Harry après avoir lu la missive. Il est cependant fier que celui-ci ait su se contrôler pour pouvoir réagir et tenter de se sauver. Sans attendre davantage, il se dirige vers la sortie de Poudlard. Dumbledore l’interpelle mais il a bien mieux à faire comme récupérer Harry et lui donner une punition qu’il lui fera au moins les fesses rouges. Et le dos. Il a même l’idée d’un anneau pénien et d’un plug anal pour terminer la configuration de cette punition. Dès la limite des barrières magiques atteintes, il transplane pour le ministère, termine dans le hall de celui-ci. Il regarde les alentours et marche vers le comptoir où il donne la raison de sa visite.  
-Bonjour. Je dois voir le ministre immédiatement.  
Severus sent qu’on va lui objecter que l’homme est occupé, aussi il ajoute rapidement.  
-Cela concerne Harry Potter. C’est extrêmement urgent.   
De suite, le réceptionniste referme son clapet et écrit une note pour le bon étage qui s’engouffre rapidement dans l’un des ascenseurs. On le prie néanmoins de passer au contrôle des baguettes, sinon il ne pourra sûrement pas avoir son entrevue avec l’homme. Le potionniste s’efforce de rester calme et fait donc la vérification et alors, on vient le chercher. Il retient une grimace en voyant Perceval Weasley, plus généralement appelé Percy par les siens. Le sous-secrétaire roux et guindé lui demande d’une voix nasillarde de le suivre, plutôt contrarié de le voir là. Severus n’en a que faire de l’avis de cet asperge longiligne arrogante, il a plus important à faire. Et enfin dans le bureau de Scrimgeour qui le juge du regard comme la pire des ordures, il agite le parchemin de la lettre qu’il a gardé en main jusque-là.  
-Bonjour monsieur le ministre.  
-Snape.  
-C’est Potter-Prince, ne vous en déplaise. J’ai besoin d’aller chez vous récupérer mon mari.   
-Je crains de ne pas comprendre ce dont vous parler.  
-Votre Portoloin a été mal fait, Harry est déjà chez vous.  
Rufus Scrimgeour s’empare du parchemin tendu et fronce davantage les sourcils.  
-Voilà qui n’était pas prévu. Je vais aller le chercher.  
-Je vous en prie. Je vous laisse cinq minutes avant d’aller à Amélia Bones pour une accusation de kidnapping.  
Severus s’assied dans l’une des chaises devant le bureau de l’homme qui lui adresse un regard furieux. Celui-ci se détourne ensuite et active sa cheminée personnelle pour y disparaître non sans avoir marmonné des choses à mi-voix. Severus sait que ce souvenir sera utile à son Lord.   
Harry se redresse vivement quand la cheminée à côté de laquelle il est resté se met à faire du bruit. Quelqu’un arrive et il vaut mieux qu’il soit paré. Il a presque sa baguette en main, assez de distance avec le foyer pour commencer un combat. Il ne reconnaît l’homme qui se montre que grâce aux photographies dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Rufus Scrimgeour, dont la crinière de fauve et les yeux jaunes l’ont poussé à se demander s’il n’est pas un animagus lion. En tout cas, ça ne le surprendrait pas. Le ministre ne paraît pas de bonne humeur, comme si tout cela était de sa faute mais Harry n’a rien à se reprocher, merci. Enfin si… Il aurait dû faire attention en ouvrant le courrier.  
-Votre ‘mari’…  
Le mot est craché avec un tel mépris qu’Harry se crispe.  
-Nous attend dans mon bureau. Venez.  
Pas de bonjour, pas d’excuses note Harry dans un coin de sa tête. Il demande ce qu’il doit dire et termine dans le bureau du ministre de la magie, trébuche comme souvent quand il sort d’une cheminée. Il a réussi à se salir mais avant toute chose, il cherche Severus des yeux. Pour le rejoindre aussi sec sans pour autant le toucher.  
-Je suis désolé, monsieur.  
-Tu seras encore plus désolé ce soir.  
Severus le nettoie d’un coup de baguette et se tourne vers Scrimgeour qui referme la cheminée. Celui-ci se rassied sur son siège, croise les doigts, le regard dur. Harry n’est pas rassuré, bien au contraire. Il reste proche de son mari tandis que le ministre prend enfin la parole.  
-Il aurait été mieux que cela se fasse autour d’un repas mais finissons-en maintenant.  
Harry se sent trembler à l’intérieur, comme tout ce qui va venir ne va pas lui plaire.  
-Faites vite, dans ce cas, nous devrions être à Poudlard.  
Severus prend les devants, debout derrière Harry à présent, sa main contre le dos de celui-ci pour le caresser, l’assurer de sa présence. Il est encore en colère mais jamais il n’enlèverait son soutien à son soumis. Les erreurs arrivent à tout le monde, il est bien conscient qu’Harry n’aurait pas touché à ce papier s’il avait fait attention. Il a vu que son jeune époux était en train de vérifier les potions en plus. Pour lui, il le sait bien.   
-Monsieur Potter, je veux que vous fassiez des apparitions le week-end pour prouver que vous soutenez le Ministère dans son combat contre Voldemort.   
-Potter-Prince. Pensez-vous réellement que ma présence changera quoi que ce soit ? Je vous rappelle que je n’ai pas fini mes études. Et que la plupart des sorciers m’aiment pour me détester deux minutes plus tard.   
Harry a envie d’attraper cette main qui erre sur son dos mais il se retient, il ne peut et ne veut utiliser son mari comme un doudou en public. Ce serait aussi humiliant pour Severus que pour lui. Il n’est pas tout seul, il peut réussir à gérer.  
-Les émotions de la population ne change rien dans le fait que vous êtes celui qui a déjà vaincu Voldemort. Et cela, personne ne peut l’oublier. Votre présence serait rémunérée par des leçons de nos Aurors pour apprendre à vous défendre et attaquer encore plus efficacement.   
-Harry ne viendra que si je suis là. Comme vous le savez, les ennuis le trouvent très facilement.  
Harry ne comprend pas. Il aurait pensé que Severus refuserait, à quoi pense son mari, pourquoi ? Il va devoir l’interroger plus tard, quand ils sont ensemble, ils doivent présenter un front uni. Scrimgeour lui-même est interloqué mais il ne peut pas passer à côté de cette occasion, il accepte. Ils se mettent d’accord sur le samedi après-midi de quatorze à dix-sept heures. Ils se serrent la main pour signer cet accord et Severus entraîne son mari hors du ministère. Alors qu’ils remontent l’allée de Poudlard, Severus pousse brusquement Harry sous l’ombre des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, le plaque contre un chêne encore jeune. Harry halète un peu de douleur mais ne cherche pas à se défendre alors que son mari plane au-dessus de lui. Il n’ose pas parler alors que son regard est accroché par celui de son Dominant. Il n’a pas peur mais il sait, il sent que Severus est en colère.  
-Plus que la colère, j’ai eu peur, Harry.   
-Je… Désolé…   
Harry lève une main pour serrer la robe de son mari, il accepte le baiser plutôt brutal. Les doigts de Severus maltraitent un peu son cuir chevelu mais il s’en fiche, il veut rassurer l’homme, son protecteur. Celui qui est venu le chercher sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Son esprit s’envole en partie alors que le contact se poursuit, que sa langue se retrouve dans la bouche de son mari, visitant de façon douce et espiègle à la fois. Severus en émet un grognement de plaisir, c’est dans ces moments qu’il retrouve une partie de la joie de vivre d’Harry. Il le plaque finalement contre lui. S’il le pouvait, il le prendrait là, en pleine nature. Il s’oblige à reculer un peu.  
-Quand nous serons retournés à nos appartements, tu iras enlever ton sous-vêtement et tu me le donneras. Pas de boxer pour les vilains garçons.  
Harry se sent rougir et acquiesce, s’efforce à murmurer.  
-Oui, monsieur.  
Severus recule encore et pousse Harry à reprendre la route. Et la journée est loin d’être finie.

______

Voldemort regarde Lucius qui accueille le corbeau de son espion préféré. Il ne s’attendait pas à des nouvelles mais il prend volontiers, savoir les dernières folies de Dumbledore est toujours un régal. Il récupère la missive, la vérifie d’un coup de baguette par acquis de conscience avant de l’ouvrir. Après lecture, il tend le parchemin à son serviteur blond qui s’empresse de s’informer. Le sourire qu’il esquisse est particulièrement mauvais.  
-Ainsi donc, dans sa malchance, Harry Potter-Prince nous donne des armes contre le Ministère. Et dire que j’ai vraiment essayé de savoir les mots de passe.  
-Il faut croire que la chance d’Harry est de notre côté. Et Severus a vraiment eu une bonne idée en acceptant ces séances d’entraînement. Il pourra si facilement les mettre hors service le moment venu… Sans les Aurors, le Ministère tombera sans pouvoir livrer de vraies batailles.  
-Pensez-vous que l’adolescent sera en colère d’être utilisé ainsi ?  
Voldemort fit tourner le contenu de son verre, les yeux sur les flammes. Il ne sait que répondre exactement. Il regrette le fait de n’avoir pu visiter l’esprit de son Horcruxe quand il en avait encore l’occasion. En réalité, cela est encore possible mais pas sans le faire souffrir, ce qui ferait plus de bien que de mal. L’adolescent est de son côté, il serait stupide de lui faire faire volteface juste pour avoir des informations qu’il pourra avoir quand ils se verront enfin. Car il est prévu que le couple Potter-Prince viennent au manoir Malfoy. Sans que le vieux fou soit au courant, évidemment.   
-Severus sera mieux le dire. Je me demande surtout si celui-ci arrive à soumettre son jeune époux.  
-J’en suis certain. Je regrette juste que je n’en verrais rien.  
En parfait hédoniste, Lucius donnerait cher pour contempler un Harry Potter défait. Mais il serait sans doute l’une des dernières personnes qui seraient acceptées dans la pièce dans un instant pareil. Dommage. Voldemort en sourit de son côté, devinant les pensées de son Mangemort. Oui, lui aussi, il voudrait bien voir ça…

______

La journée a été très étrange pour Harry. Même avec ses robes, avec l’assurance que personne ne remarquerait rien, ne pas avoir de sous-vêtement l’a gêné comme peu de choses avaient pu le faire. Incapable de se concentrer sur le long terme, ses notes de cours sont du gruyère, il abandonne l’idée de faire ses devoirs le soir même comme il le ferait d’habitude, il sait que ça ne servira à rien. Il entre dans leurs appartements, pousse un soupir de soulagement. Certains ont essayé de le questionner sur sa disparition, il a simplement répondu que c’était une erreur du ministre sans donner plus d’explication. Bien sûr, avant le déjeuner, toute l’école était au courant et beaucoup l’avait observé dans l’espoir d’en savoir plus. Ce qui n’avait pas arrangé son affaire. Encore plus quand il avait regardé son mari dont le regard intense l’avait presque cloué sur place. Savoir que dans l’une des poches de celui-ci, il y avait son boxer…   
Abandonnant son sac près de son bureau, Harry se passe une main dans les cheveux, se masse la nuque. Il ravive les flammes de la cheminée, il reste frileux malgré tous les progrès que l’aide à faire Severus. Il ne craint plus qu’on le touche, même s’il n’aime pas ça en plus de ne pas le vouloir. Il ne sursaute plus quand on crie. Il est plus confiant en ses capacités pour se défendre et attaquer. Pourtant, alors qu’il pense à tout cela, il n’a pas entendu son mari entrer. Quand une partie de ses habits disparaissent, il se retourne vivement, baguette en main. Il rougit sous le regard peu impressionné de Severus qui fait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts fins.   
-Tu as pensé à moi toute la journée, n’est-ce pas ?  
-… Oui, monsieur.  
-Tu sais ce que j’attends de toi.   
Harry acquiesce et après une profonde inspiration, il se déshabille, pliant et laissant ses vêtements de côté. Il constate que Severus ne peut plus attendre mais lui aussi. Il veut que sa punition soit passée, qu’il puisse de nouveau se concentrer. Il va pour s’agenouiller mais Severus l’arrête.  
-Non, debout, tend tes bras vers le plafond.  
Harry frissonne malgré la chaleur et il s’exécute en fermant les yeux, un peu trop anxieux. Il sent des cordes qui entourent ses poignets et qui le relie sûrement au plafond par la poutre au-dessus de lui. Il tire dessus pour tester les liens, voit bien qu’il ne risque pas de s’échapper comme ça. Il devine Severus qui marche autour de lui, le bruit faible de ses robes à chacun de ses pas. Il sursaute légèrement quand la main de celui-ci se pose directement sur son sexe et il écarquille les yeux de surprise en gémissant. Il ne comprend pas, n’est-il pas censé être puni ? Il gémit encore quand la bouche de Severus court le long de sa nuque, la lèche et la mordille tandis que son mari le masturbe encore et encore. Il gonfle et se tend complètement entre ses doigts habiles, manque de jouir mais son Dominant sait bien sûr quand s’arrêter. Il geint quand un métal froid vient entourer son sexe, il baisse les yeux pour voir la chose alors que la main de Severus s’éloigne. Il sait ce que c’est même s’il n’en a jamais porté.  
-Ciel.  
-Mon beau Soumis.   
Le baiser sur sa joue le fait sourire et s’abandonner un peu plus.  
-Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je te prépare, tu sais. Cette fois, tu vas goûter au martinet. Et bien sûr, tu compteras les coups.   
Harry frissonne et hoche la tête. Il ne peut pas être contre comme il n’a aucune idée de l’effet que ça peut faire. Il se retrouve cependant avec les doigts de Severus contre les lèvres et les prend dans sa bouche même s’il ne saisit pas bien. Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec les coups ? Il les suce pourtant, les enrobe de sa salive et les lèche. Il sent son mari jouer avec sa langue, il gémit alors que les caresses reprennent un peu partout sur son corps. Il se tortille un peu mais à peine, c’est bon, c’est apaisant. Il est conscient de tout son esprit qui se calme après cette matinée horrible. Il gémit de la perte quand ces doigts quittent sa bouche, devine où ils vont aller alors que Severus se place face à lui pour l’embrasser. Il se tend un peu quand l’index se presse contre son entrée, pénètre lentement. La dernière fois, il prenait trop de plaisir pour s’en rendre compte mais là… Si, il sait. Ça entre. Ça fouille. Mais c’est doux. Il perd l’air, se cambre et se tortille. Il geint quand le premier s’accompagne d’un deuxième, là ça brûle un peu. Mais c’est ne tellement rien, il a vécu pire, il est conscient d’à quel point Severus prend soin de lui. Il ne comprend toujours rien, pour finalement sursauter un peu quand Severus pousse quelque chose tout contre sa prostate. Il rougit violemment pour le plus grand plaisir de son Dominant.  
-Voilà, tu es prêt. Nous allons pouvoir commencer la punition.   
Le plug commence à vibrer, au plus bas de sa puissance. Harry ouvre la bouche sur un son silencieux, serre les poings. Il voit son mari qui s’éloigne et récupère l’instrument qui va sûrement lui laisser des marques sur la peau. Il serre encore les poings, incapable de savoir s’il a peur ou s’il n’attend que ça.  
-Vingt coups. La douleur sera plus aiguë mais tu aimeras ça. Promis.  
-Monsieur… Ah !  
Le premier coup tombe, surprenant, vivifiant en même temps. La douleur ne ressemble en rien à une claque, c’est sûr. Il articule son ‘un’ d’une voix un peu sonnée, comme son esprit. Le deuxième coup tombe sur une fesse, le troisième sur son omoplate. Et s’il ne comptait pas, Harry planerait complètement. Il sait qu’il n’est pas censé prendre du plaisir, mais le mélange des deux le laisse dans un tel état qu’il a envie que ça continue. A vingt, il est en larmes, au final, il a plus mal qu’autre chose. Il devine que c’est parce qu’il a joui mais que le jouet continue d’agacer sa prostate. Il s’entend tout de même dire…  
-Plus…  
-Plus, mon petit Soumis ? Demande-le correctement.  
-Je… veux plus… monsieur… S’il vous plait…  
Severus laisse de côté le martinet, complètement absorbé par la beauté et la supplique de son Soumis. Il fait courir ses doigts le long de son dos, fixe ce corps agité encore et encore de frissons. Il augmente la force du plug, entend un son étranglé qui le fait sourire. Et une claque tombe, puis une autre. Il n’y a plus de compte, il fait quand même attention à ne pas dépasser les limites. Au deuxième orgasme sec d’Harry, il cesse et arrête le jouet. Le souffle court, il repousse ses robes, abaisse son pantalon. Severus se colle au dos de son Soumis, le sent bouillant.  
-Mon petit Soumis adoré… Tu es magnifique…   
-Monsieur…   
Harry ne sait plus comment il se sent. Il a mal, il a l’impression d’avoir été vidé de ses forces. Sans les cordes, il ne serait pas debout. Il ne reprend pas vraiment pied alors que son mari le bouge comme il le souhaite. Il comprend tout de même en partie ce qu’il se passe alors que quelque chose se glisse entre ses cuisses, frotte contre ses bourses et son périnée. Il sait ce que c’est, si dur… Il halète alors que son Dominant se masturbe littéralement entre ses cuisses. Ça le brûle mais il a l’impression de s’envoler encore plus. Il crie quand l’anneau disparaît, que la main de son mari se referme encore autour de son érection. Il ne sait même plus son nom. Il jouit dans un hurlement qui lui casse la voix et il s’évanouit purement et simplement.

______

-Tu te réveilles enfin.  
Harry a l’impression que tout revient peu à peu. Il a bien entendu cette voix qui lui paraît suave et tendre. Il sait que c’est quelqu’un d’important pour lui. Il a mal mais les draps frais lui font du bien. Il ouvre les yeux, les pose sur l’homme assis près de lui. Nu. Son mari. Celui-ci semble un peu inquiet.  
-Excuse-moi, j’ai un peu dépassé tes limites. Comment te sens-tu ?  
Harry pense à parler, agite la bouche mais rien ne sort. Severus tique et l’aide à boire un peu d’eau. Harry réussit à vider le verre, c’est frais, ça l’aide d’autant mieux à se reprendre.  
-Ciel…  
Severus ricane un peu.   
-Je vois. Tu as un peu trop aimé ta punition, mon petit Soumis. Mets-toi sur le ventre, je vais te mettre un peu de crème. Ça n’enlèvera pas la douleur, c’est juste pour être sûr de ne pas laisser de marques.   
Harry n’a rien contre. Il se retourne comme une pauvre crêpe et attend. La crème rafraîchit aussi, il siffle un peu de douleur parce que Severus frotte et étale mais il ne se plaint pas. Par la suite, le repas se passe en silence, du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’Harry soit taraudé par ses questions.   
-Monsieur. Pourquoi avoir accepté ?  
Severus sait bien de quoi parle son époux. Il repousse une de ses mèches après l’avoir nourri avec soin. Il boit une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre.  
-Cela servira nos intérêts sur le long terme. Pour notre camp. De plus, l’idée que tu saches te protéger n’est pas négligeable, vu la quantité d’ennuis qui peut t’arriver. Cela fait d’une pierre deux coups.   
Harry devrait se sentir utilisé mais ce n’est pas le cas. Il comprend la logique de Severus et son mari sera toujours avec lui à ces moments-là. Donc aucune raison de paniquer ou de se sentir mal. Il boit à son tour une gorgée de thé, toujours nu, bien installé contre son Dominant.  
-J’espère qu’on voudra bien m’apprendre à transplaner alors…   
-Comment pourraient-ils nier quoi que ce soit au Survivant, mon petit Soumis ? Tu auras tout ce que tu veux. Je t’aiderai à cela.

______

Scrimgeour est ravi. Le Survivant est là, dans le Ministère, comme l’accord l’a prévu. Il se demande vaguement comment Dumbledore le prend, trop fier de lui pour s’attarder sur cette pensée. Bon, il est accompagné de ce sale ex-Mangemort mais ce n’est rien. Et puis, Harry Potter ne saurait être marié à un des hommes qui veulent sa mort, ça n’aurait aucun sens. Le Directeur n’a pas fait une telle erreur. Et oui, peu importe combien il se pense hors de l’influence du vieil homme, il est en réalité en plein dedans.   
Harry est nerveux, encore un peu endolori. Ça fait trois jours qui a eu sa punition mais il a encore certains endroits bleuis. Et il risque d’en avoir de nouveau s’il fait des duels contre les Aurors. Il lisse inutilement ses robes de bataille, Severus a insisté pour qu’il les porte et s’habitue à les avoir sur le dos. Elles ne sont pas si différentes des robes normales, même si elles permettent de se mouvoir plus facilement. En plus d’avoir quelques sorts brodés dans le tissu. Il serre la main du ministre sous le feu des appareils photos qui crépitent, devine que les journalistes retranscrivent l’instant. Il vérifie, ne voit aucune Rita Skeeter. Ce qui l’aide partiellement à se détendre pendant le discours du ministre. Severus lui murmure.  
-Si imbu de lui-même, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Harry sourit à cette remarque et acquiesce. Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks, Aurors également membres de l’Ordre du Phénix viennent vers eux. Il n’est pas étonné qu’ils aient été choisis pour être ses professeurs. Avec le ministre, ils finissent dans l’ascenseur, directeur l’étage du ministère de la justice.   
-Monsieur Potter, j’espère que vous prendrez cette chance comme il se doit.  
-Potter-Prince, monsieur Scrimgeour. Et je suis conscient que je dois apprendre, ne vous en faites pas pour cela.  
Harry essaie de paraître un peu comme le gamin qu’il a été avant l’horreur mais c’est difficile. Impossible. Ils se retrouvent bientôt dans une salle d’entraînement. Severus s’installe dans un coin et commence à corriger des copies de son encre rouge et de son écriture qui a laissé des mauvais souvenirs à plus d’un élève. Harry esquisse un petit sourire à cela, se tourne vers ses professeurs.  
-Je sais que je n’ai pas l’âge mais j’y tiens. Apprenez-moi à transplaner.  
Kingsley et Tonks se regardent. Puis Kingsley recule et Tonks commence le cours sans hésitation. Harry écoute attentivement. Ce qu’il apprend là va le sauver un jour, il le sait.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Et encore la suite... Un peu plus longue pour fêter le chapitre 10 !  
> Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !  
> Oh, et j'y pense, ma fic n'est pas relue par d'autres que moi, donc s'il reste des fautes, mea culpa ^^"  
> A mardi prochain !

Severus entre dans le bureau directorial en se retenant de sourire. Ils reviennent Harry et lui de son après-midi avec les Aurors. Le fait que le Survivant soit au Ministère sera sûrement publié dès le soir-même. Scrimgeour ne peut pas laisser passer la chose, renforcer le pouvoir du Ministère est tout ce que compte pour lui actuellement. Le potionniste s’installe sur une chaise sous le regard réprobateur de Dumbledore et de MacGonagall. Pensent-ils lui faire peur ? Il ricane intérieurement et commence par sa formule habituelle.  
-Vous m’avez appelé, Albus.  
-Oui, c’est à propos d’Harry.  
-Je vous écoute.  
-Vous ne m’avez pas prévenu avoir accepté qu’Harry soit tous les samedis au Ministère.  
-Seulement les samedis après-midi. Et je n’ai pas pensé cela nécessaire comme je suis avec lui et que ses professeurs sont des membres de l’Ordre. Il est en sécurité.  
-Et sa vie sociale ?  
Severus pose un regard froid et perçant sur sa collègue qui a enfin osé parler. Pour ne rien dire. Harry n’a pas de vie sociale, Harry fuit toute l’école qui n’a que des attentes envers lui. Il manque de pianoter sur l’accoudoir en bois alors que Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, trille de tristesse. Comme s’il sait ce qu’il se passe.  
-C’est une plaisanterie, Minerva ? Dans ce cas, elle est mauvaise. Je vous rappelle que mon époux ne parle plus aux Gryffondor. Non sans raison comme ils ne se sont pas excusés correctement. Et ne parlons pas de Granger et Weasley.  
Minerva pince les lèvres, mécontente mais comment nier ce que vient de dire le Maître des Potions ? Elle a même entendu ou eu l’impression qu’il y a des complots contre le jeune Potter et elle tente de se tenir au courant pour ne rien rater. Elle avait escompté prévenir son collègue mais sa façon de réagir ne lui donne guère envie. Elle sait parfaitement que c’est puéril mais elle ne peut s’en empêcher. Dumbledore se moque complètement de la tension entre eux, il ne veut pas que quelqu’un d’autre ait du pouvoir, du vrai pouvoir sur le gamin. Il reprit d’un ton bien plus sévère.  
-Severus, Harry n’a pas besoin d’apprendre à se défendre, nous serons là pour cela. Vous êtes là pour cela.  
-Et avec le Portoloin, cela ne vous donne pas l’impression que c’est utile ? Il était seul, personne ne savait où il était. Je ne changerai pas d’avis, Albus, ces cours continueront.  
Severus se lève avec un air dédaigneux.  
-Je suis son mari, mes décisions sont les siennes. Sur ce, je ne vois rien à ajouter alors veuillez m’excuser mais j’ai une potion en attente.  
Et il part, bien conscient d’avoir porté l’ire du vieux fou plus haut. Severus sait bien qu’il n’est jamais bon de titiller le dragon dans son nid. Mais il en a assez de devoir servir l’homme alors qu’il a obtenu l’une des choses qu’il désirait le plus. Son besoin de protéger et de s’assurer que son jeune époux ne risque plus rien dans les mois à venir est plus fort que son instinct de préservation. Sa résolution se renforce. Il fera tout pour qu’avant la fin de l’année scolaire, Dumbledore et l’Ordre soient morts et définitivement enterrés.

______

Harry a dû mal à croire qu’il est vraiment devant le manoir Malfoy. Il tremble, mais pas de froid. Il sait ce qui l’attend derrière les portes ou du moins, il pense le savoir. Il jette un coup d’œil à son mari qui attend simplement. C’est à lui de décider s’il avance ou non vers les grilles. Il aperçoit les jardins à la française, il pense entrevoir les paons albinos dont les Malfoy sont si fiers. Il porte une main à sa cicatrice, il ne ressent rien alors qu’il le sait dans ces murs, cela est une certitude. Il lèche ses lèvres gercées par le froid et secoue négativement la tête.  
-Non, pas aujourd’hui. Je veux rentrer à la maison.  
-Tu sais que c’est reculer pour mieux sauter ?  
-Oui. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que ça va bien se passer ?  
-Le Lord n’aurait pas permis notre mariage pour te tuer ensuite. Je suis le meilleur Maître des Potions du Royaume-Uni, après tout.  
Harry éclate de rire. Il voit la logique sous-jacente aux dires du potionniste. Le mage noir ne voudrait pas perdre celui qui fournissait tous les Ténèbres de breuvages efficaces et maîtrisées. Il jette de nouveau un coup d’œil à la grille immense et soupire. Il fait signe à son mari de pousser le fer forgé. Severus esquisse un sourire amusé et prend le visage de son époux en coupe pour un long baiser.  
-Je te protègerai de ma vie s’il le faut.  
-Je préférerai que rien n’arrive. Allons-y avant que je ne sois plus Serpentard que Gryffondor.  
Avant que l’instinct de conservation soit plus fort que le courage. Severus passe son bras autour d’Harry et l’entraîne fermement dans l’immense parc des Malfoy. Harry pourrait presque s’émerveiller des roses sublimes, du lierre sur les pergolas, des petits patios intimes, des parterres de fleurs fleuris malgré le froid presque lancinant. Et les paons, fiers et arrogants même, qui marchaient sur le gazon soigneusement taillé, sûrs d’être à leur place. Mais l’angoisse monte et il se concentre surtout sur le fait d’avancer, de ne pas trébucher. Il voit enfin les grandes portes qui s’ouvrent devant eux, c’est assez majestueux. La silhouette de Lucius Malfoy se dresse dans l’interstice qui grandit. Harry se souvient encore de ce qu’il s’est passé lors de sa deuxième année. De l’envie de meurtre de l’homme, du sauvetage par Dobby, ancien elfe de maison des Malfoy après la récupération d’une chaussette.  
-Bonjour Lucius.  
Severus sentait une sorte de tension sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots. Il observa tour à tour son époux et son meilleur ami.  
-Bonjour Severus. Monsieur Potter-Prince.  
-Lord Malfoy. Votre demeure est à la hauteur de votre rang.  
Ce serait le meilleur compliment qu’Harry offrirait à cet homme. Sa voix est froide, presque piquante. Non, il n’a pas pardonné et il n’a pas à pardonner. Lucius serre ses lèvres fines, entend le message sous-jacent et l’accepte pour ce qu’il est.  
-Soyez les bienvenus, venez.  
Lucius se détourne gracieusement et Harry doit reconnaître que le blond a une présence marquée. Mais à côté de Voldemort… Même s’il n’est pas encore entré, il perçoit son énergie, elle l’effleure, l’invite, à la fois moqueuse et insidieuse. Il inspire un grand coup et monte les marches. Severus le suit, encore perplexe bien qu’il sache le cacher. Il y aurait un petit interrogatoire plus tard. Pour le moment, il y a bien plus important. Ils entrent ensemble dans le grand salon. Bien installé dans son fauteuil, les mains visibles et libres, Lord Voldemort les attend. Son regard glisse à peine une seconde sur Severus, reste sur celui qui a été prophétisé son ennemi. Et qui porte une petite part de son âme. Il la ressent sans la ressentir pleinement. Elle devait avoir bien fondu dans l’âme du jeune homme face à lui, de sorte qu’elles soient indivisibles. Il faut donc bien tuer Harry Potter pour le tuer. Il le regarde encore s’installer dans le canapé, Severus se colle à lui comme pour le rassurer. Aucun ne parle, sans doute que l’on attend qu’il commence. Voldemort quitte donc ses profondes réflexions.  
-Bonjour Harry.  
-Bonjour Tom.  
Severus a un léger mouvement de surprise au fait que son époux appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres par ce prénom. Son vrai prénom ? Décidément, une vraie discussion s’impose sur ce que Harry sait de ces deux personnes. Voldemort tique un peu, il déteste mais il ne se voit pas lancer un sort pour cela. Il aurait juste l’air puéril.  
-Puisque c’est toi, je vais supporter ce nom honni. Mais reste prudent, je ne laisserai pas tout passer.  
-J’en suis conscient. Mais si vous voulez que nous repartions sur de ‘bonnes’ bases, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de vous appeler. Et vous n’êtes pas mon seigneur. Voldemort ne donne que des mauvais souvenirs. Il reste Tom. J’avais aimé discuter avec lui. Et vous devez le savoir.  
-En effet, je le sais. Et tu es bien plus au courant que je ne le pensais de mon état de santé mentale.  
-Vous ne me sentez pas quand je suis dans votre esprit. Probablement parce que je n’ai rien d’une menace. Et là encore, nous savons pour quoi.  
Lucius comme Severus écoutent cette conversation tout en étant conscients qu’ils leur manquent énormément d’éléments. Et la frustration de ne pas comprendre pousse le blond à appeler un elfe pour que le thé soit servi. Un grand ensemble de pâtisseries apparut sur la table basse avec le service à thé. Severus le remercie silencieusement et se sert, laissant le combat de regards entre les deux anciens ennemis. Beaucoup de non-dits, beaucoup de choses qu’ils ne devraient pas entendre sans doute. Leur Seigneur a toujours été secret et la chose n’a pas changé.  
-Tu me laisses donc gagner.  
-C’est exact. Dumbledore ne doit pas rester à la tête de ce pays. En vérité, je ne pense pas non plus que vous soyez une solution viable. Mais à défaut, je vous préfère à cette saleté ambulante.  
-C’est brutalement honnête. Tu n’as pas tout à fait perdu ton instinct de Gryffondor.  
-Il paraît que je suis le Survivant. Non ?  
Harry se permet de prendre du thé. Il a l’air plus confiant qu’il ne l’est vraiment mais il est hors de question que Voldemort l’écrase. Il touille son thé, Severus lui a fait savoir que souffler sur son thé est impoli. Manière de riche. Il prend aussi une pâtisserie qu’il ne connait pas et mord dedans. Il écarquille les yeux de surprise, le goût riche du café frappe ses papilles, il manque de gémir de plaisir. La main de Severus se pose dans son dos, presque sur ses fesses et il se sent rosir de gêne.  
-Tu oublies la prudence, Harry.  
-Je… Je n’avais rien goûté de si bon.  
-Il est bon de savoir que la pâtisserie française vous plait, monsieur Potter-Prince.  
-Pour Severus, vous pouvez m’appeler Harry.  
Harry se dit qu’il vaut mieux donner cela de son plein gré. Puis pour des pâtisseries pareilles, cette petite autorisation n’est pas grand-chose. Il en reprend sans attendre, sentant le regard amusé de son mari. Et de Voldemort. Il ne sait pas quoi en penser.  
-Pourquoi cette hostilité envers Lucius ? C’est à cause de son fils ?  
-Non. Monsieur Malfoy a tenté de me tuer quand j’ai libéré son elfe de maison.  
Severus pose les yeux sur son ami, le regard très noir. Lucius ne perd pas pour si peu sa contenance. Il boit une gorgée de son thé et comme il sent que même son Lord attend une explication, il s’exprime.  
-Je venais de passer une très mauvaise journée, Dumbledore avait encore gagné et en plus, Harry ici présent me joue un tour pour libérer mon elfe. Même moi, je peux avoir des mouvements d’humeur.  
-Les Malfoy ne sont pas si parfaits.  
Harry est bien conscient de ce qu’il dit. Il faut croire que Lucius sait faire ressortir en lui l’un de ses plus mauvais côtés selon lui. Le caractère impulsif des Gryffondor lui avait joué plus de tours qu’autre chose. Il pince les lèvres et détourne les yeux. Il espère que son mari ne va pas le punir pour ça, ce n’est pas lui qui a lancé les hostilités de base. Il relève les yeux quand il entend un léger rire, qui agite quelque chose en lui. Voldemort a un air presque malicieux alors.  
-Je pense qu’il ne faudra pas vous laisser ensemble dans la même pièce. Vous vous brossez dans le mauvais sens du poil.  
-On ne peut pas être amis avec tout le monde.  
Harry abandonne sa tasse de thé vide.  
-Et maintenant ?  
-Nous aurons une conversation un peu plus longue sur ce que nous savons l’un de l’autre. Plus tard. Là, nous allons parler du Ministère.  
Harry se raidit un peu. Il va être dans l’action ? Voldemort compte sur lui pour que l’endroit tombe ? Il se réfugie contre Severus, c’est plus fort que lui. Il n’a rien d’un assassin, lors de sa première année face au professeur Quirinus Quirrell, ça a été de la légitime défense. Severus lui serre la main et la masse pour le calmer alors que Voldemort lui déploie son plan. Grâce à son mari, tout le département des Aurors sera endormi et lui avec. L’idée étant bien sûr que sans ses défenseurs, le Ministère tombera plus vite. Severus sera dans le même état que lui, toute la menace alentour sera éliminée. Selon les actions de l’Ordre du Phénix, ils seraient ou non capturés. Et tout cela aurait lieu…  
-Le trente décembre.  
-La veille de votre anniversaire…  
-Je pense que ma fête n’en sera que plus belle si le Ministère est à moi.  
Harry veut bien le croire. Il se sent stressé, rien qu’à l’idée. Il se demande pourquoi il doit être au courant. Il sent l’amusement de Voldemort. Depuis qu’ils sont dans la même pièce, il a du mal à faire la part entre ses émotions et celle du mage. La convoitise qui monte écrase son stress, le mage noir est tellement heureux mais il ne sait pas de quoi exactement, tout se mélange trop bien. Harry fait enfin remarquer qu’on ne lui demande pas son avis encore une fois.  
-C’est cela d’être soumis, Harry. Et tu veux être un bon soumis pour Severus, n’est-ce pas ?  
Harry se lève, les joues empourprées. Il regarde Severus d’un air trahi et part en courant sans attendre. Severus se pince l’arête du nez.  
-Hum… Il ne pensait pas que nous étions au courant ?  
Voldemort termine lui aussi son thé. Lucius ricane silencieusement.  
-Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner, Severus.  
-Oh, tais-toi, potentiel assassin d’enfant.  
Severus se lève vivement. Vraiment, son Lord manque parfois de tact. Ça fait beaucoup pour une première journée de vacances. Il finit dans le hall, soupire lourdement. Le manoir est grand, qui sait où peut se trouver son époux. Il commence à monter les marches…

______

-Un Gryffondor se cache ?  
Harry cesse de jouer quand il entend la voix de Draco Malfoy. Après avoir supporté le père, il doit écouter le fils. Harry sait bien qu’il n’a pas l’avantage du terrain. Puis Draco a beaucoup d’un enfant. Même avec Voldemort chez lui, il garde une partie de cette innocence qu’Harry n’a plus. Il pose les yeux sur la silhouette plus petite mais pas plus fragile. Draco a eu tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s’épanouir, ou presque. Qu’en sait-il en fait ? Harry détourne les yeux et prend le temps d’enfin observer le paysage. La neige s’est mise à tomber, le tapis blanc recouvre tout peu à peu, un silence différent s’établit dans les environs. Il entend plus qu’il ne voit Draco le rejoindre et s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc du piano. Il revient alors aux touches blanches et noires, recommence un mouvement de Chopin. C’est l’un des pianistes les plus faciles pour les débutants, comme lui.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.  
-J’ai commencé l’année dernière. Je ne suis pas encore très bon.  
-C’est déjà pas mal pour un autodidacte. Bienvenue dans mon camp. Finalement, tu y es.  
-Je ne voulais être dans aucun camp. Je voulais juste vivre.  
Harry sent le regard gris perle qui essaie de le comprendre, de tout saisir. Mais il n’y a rien de plus à entendre que ce qu’il dit. Il voulait vivre. Maintenant, c’est plus complexe. Sans Severus, il aurait laissé tomber. Plus d’une fois. C’est difficile de se retenir mais Severus le surveille constamment et quand l’homme le touche, il se sent forcément mieux. Il fait une fausse note, se rattrape.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi ce que tu vis. Et très franchement, si j’avais eu des doutes, je suis sûr maintenant que tu en as trop vu pour ton bien.  
Draco veut créer un lien entre eux. Il connait celui qui est comme son oncle honoraire, son parrain Severus Potter-Prince. Il est certain que le mariage n’est pas temporaire. Et même s’il ne comprend pas que l’adolescent à côté de lui ait accepté. Bien que ça a l’air de fonctionner.  
-Tu ne veux pas réellement savoir, Draco.  
Le blond s’étonne d’entendre son prénom de la bouche du brun mais ça le fait sourire. Il commence à jouer le mouvement avec Harry, à quatre mains. Ils profitent simplement du moment ensemble. Un peu de sérénité dans ce monde de brutes.

______

Voldemort attend dans son bureau. Cette fois, Harry entre seul dans les lieux. La porte se referme, la tension monte entre eux. Harry se déplace pourtant pour s’asseoir et il croise les bras de façon défensive. Sa cicatrice lui donne l’impression de brûler mais c’est doux, très doux. Il relève la tête quand il voit Voldemort s’agenouiller devant lui, son visage est pris en coupe, sa respiration se stoppe alors que les pouces frottent ses joues en douceur. Sa cicatrice bouillonne mais ça n’a tellement rien à voir avec ce qu’il a pu se passer entre eux. Il se retient de fermer les yeux, pas question de sombrer.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?  
-Je m’excuse. Ou plutôt, je te prie de m’excuser pour tout ce que j’ai pu te faire… Dont parler de ta relation avec Severus de façon si légère.  
Harry ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n’a pas envie de pardonner. Pas encore. Il recule pour que le contact cesse, qu’il puisse réfléchir correctement. Les mains de Voldemort finissent sur ses genoux.  
-Nous sommes tellement liés, Harry. Tu portes une partie de mon âme. Je suis incapable de la récupérer. Quoi qu’il puisse arriver, nous ne saurons jamais séparés. C’est même bien plus compliqué que tu ne le crois.  
-… Comment cela ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt à le savoir. Veux-tu me faire confiance pour attendre le bon moment ?  
-Vous voulez que moi, je vous fasse confiance ?  
-Oui. Tu fais partie de moi, Harry. Je ne te ferai plus le moindre mal. A moins que tu le veuilles.  
-Vous n’êtes pas mon Dominant.  
Harry recule un peu plus, le cœur battant fort. Parce qu’il sait qu’il pourrait céder et l’idée lui fait horreur dans le même temps. Il ne va certainement pas trahir Severus. Il ne peut pas le perdre, il ne peut pas sinon, il va sombrer. Voldemort sent, comprend. Il hoche la tête.  
-C’est vrai.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se relève et il va s’asseoir derrière le bureau. La distance fait du bien, Harry se sent un peu plus en phase même s’il ne peut ignorer les émotions de l’homme assis en face de lui.  
-Tu peux dire la vérité à Severus. Je sais qu’il ne parlera pas, ne serait-ce que pour s’assurer que tu resteras en sécurité.  
-C’est une façon de me faire comprendre que vous avez confiance en moi ?  
-Oui.  
-Je ne pense toujours pas que vous êtes mieux que lui.  
-Je te prouverai que j’en vaux la peine. Je serai même ravi de le prouver à moi-même.  
Harry se lève, examine longuement Voldemort. Les deux finissent par se sourire sans même bien savoir pour quoi. Ils se saluent et Harry sort de cette pièce étouffante. Il reste appuyer contre la porte quelques secondes, pour constater que Severus l’a attendu. Il vient se blottir contre le Maître des Potions, celui-ci l’entraîne vers la chambre. La sienne dans le manoir Malfoy. C’est en silence qu’ils se préparent pour la nuit. C’est une fois dans l’étreinte de son mari qu’il lui explique tout ce qu’il sait de Voldemort et de son lien avec lui. Plus d’une fois, il sent l’agitation de Severus, mais il continue, il veut parler une bonne fois. Quand il a fini de parler, il se sent libéré mais inquiet aussi.  
-C’est inquiétant. Mais je suppose que même pour lui, c’est inédit.  
-Harry… Je ne pense pas qu’il faille s’inquiéter. Plus on est précieux, plus on est protégé. Et tu ne pourrais avoir meilleure protection qu’un Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Si. Vous. Vous avez toujours été là.  
Harry se détend de nouveau, en écoutant les battements de cœur de son mari, les yeux clos. Severus ne s’endort pas de son côté, il sent que quelque chose lui échappe, mais quoi ? Et pour quoi ? En réalité, il y a encore bien des secrets. Et ce n’est pas ce soir qu’ils se dévoileraient.

______

Scrimgeour fait le paon, même s’il est chez les Malfoy. Le gala de Noël de cette famille est le plus grand et le plus important. Même s’il est convaincu que ce sont des Mangemorts, il ne peut se montrer absent à un tel événement. D’autant plus qu’Harry Potter est là également, accompagné de son mari évidemment. Ami de Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape… Non, Potter-Prince, n’aurait pu être autre part. Cependant, une présence l’étonne et le laisse perplexe. Dans des robes hideuses, Albus Dumbledore marche à travers la foule, salue telle ou telle personne. Vraisemblablement, l’homme est là à cause d’Harry Potter lui aussi. Un Harry Potter qui a tous les regards posés sur lui. Et il y a de quoi, l’adolescent semble briller. Il est beau, il n’y a pas d’autres mots, même lui doit le reconnaître. Et aller lui parler, histoire de comprendre ce qu’il se passe ici.  
Harry déteste. Mais Severus lui a promis une belle récompense alors il subit. Il sourit, ce qu’il ne fait plus volontiers depuis un moment. Il a des légères douleurs aux zygomatiques alors qu’il se fait présenter à tellement de gens qu’il ne retient qu’un nom sur quatre. Il en a déjà marre et cela ne fait qu’une demi-heure que la réception a commencé. Et puis, il a l’impression que tout le monde bave sur lui. Pourquoi a-t-il permis à Draco de l’aider à se préparer pour la fête ? Même son mari a failli gâcher sa tenue avant qu’ils ne descendent. Plus jamais il n’écouterait l’héritier Malfoy. Qu’il n’arrive même pas à apercevoir dans la foule. Sûrement la raison pour laquelle il s’accroche aussi solidement à son dominant. Parce qu’il ne veut pas être seul face à qui ce soit. Encore moins face à la personne qui approche.  
-Scrimgeour arrive…  
Severus se tourne immédiatement dans la direction que regarde son époux. Plus les minutes passent, plus il n’a qu’une envie, remonter dans la chambre avec Harry et le faire crier de plaisir. Pourtant, ils sont bien obligés de subir ce banquet stupide. Et il sait que Lucius veille, son ami ne les laissera pas s’éclipser avant minuit, minimum. Et maintenant, il faut parler avec le ministre. Joie immense, sentez l’ironie.  
-Bonsoir, monsieur le ministre.  
-Bonsoir, messieurs Potter-Prince. C’est une fête magnifique.  
-En effet, Lucius et Narcissa ont toujours su organiser leur fête.  
Severus préfère prendre la main comme le malaise d’Harry lui est de plus en plus évident. Albus les rejoint alors, achevant de donner un côté rédhibitoire à ce qu’il se passe. La tension pousse les gens alentour à s’éloigner, Scrimgeour et Dumbledore s’affrontent du regard. L’air de grand-père du directeur n’est plus présent. C’est le politicien qui entre en scène.  
-Bonsoir Rufus.  
-Dumbledore. Nous étions en pleine conversation.  
-Assurément une conversation à laquelle je dois me mêler. Je dois dire que je suis déçu du comportement du Ministère. Utiliser un enfant pour sortir la tête de l’eau après des mois à avoir avili l’enfant en question.  
Harry sent la moutarde qui lui monte au nez. Le vieil homme ne le défend pas, il veut juste reprendre le contrôle. Il commence à avancer mais Severus le retient fermement. Tout le monde regarde vers eux, pour changer. Les joues de l’adolescent brûlent d’humiliation.  
-Monsieur Potter-Prince n’est plus considéré comme un enfant puisqu’il est marié. De plus, je le félicite de savoir passer outre ce que le précédent ministre lui a fait subir pour tenter de nous faire confiance.  
Harry se mord les lèvres, il a envie de dire à Scrimgeour de ne pas parler en son nom, de cesser comme le directeur de croire savoir ce qu’il veut ou pas. Ça commence à réellement l’échauffer et une partie de sa magie se fait volatile. La prise de Severus se renforce, il ferme les yeux et murmure à son mari.  
-Je veux aller prendre un peu l’air.  
-Harry…  
-Cousin.  
Severus cède en entendant cela et l’éloigne donc de l’agitation, des deux hommes qui continuent de parler de lui. Harry respire profondément une fois sur un balcon, serre le marbre glacé entre ses doigts blanchis.  
-C’est la première fois que tu utilises ton jaune.  
-Je ne veux pas complètement quitter la fête. Je veux juste ne plus les croiser eux. Vous n’êtes pas fatigué de cela ? Que l’on parle pour moi sans me demander mon avis ? C’est vous mon mari.  
Severus pince les lèvres. Si, il est énervé mais il ne perd pas le contrôle comme il ne doit pas le perdre. Il se colle au dos de son époux, passe son bras autour de lui.  
-Dois-je m’excuser de le faire également ?  
-Je vous en ai donné le droit. Pas à eux.  
Et un hurlement les pousse à revenir dans la salle. D’autres personnes crient, Lucius est déjà agenouillé près d’une personne à terre. Astoria Greengrass, la future épouse de Draco est agitée de soubresauts. Severus se précipite à son tour en sortant son nécessaire à potions qui ne le quitte jamais et utilise tout d’abord un Bézoard – un contre poison qui peut presque tout neutraliser – avant de s’emparer de la coupe de la demoiselle pour renifler. Il ne reconnaît pas l’odeur du poison, il a besoin de faire des tests.  
-Il faut qu’elle aille à Sainte-Mangouste !  
Harry ne sait pas ce qu’il ressent à la voir par terre. C’est une innocente. Il sait qu’il n’est responsable de rien mais il arrive quand même à se sentir coupable. Il a envie de fuir mais quelque chose le retient. Il finit par entendre clairement dans son esprit :

_« Une manœuvre pour te capturer. Harry, reste en vue de Severus, ne t’éloigne pas une seconde. »_

Et Harry donne raison à Voldemort alors qu’il se débat quand on tente de l’entraîner. Sa magie balaie la salle dans sa tentative de se défaire de son agresseur qui rencontre le mur. Un autre lui saute dessus, mais c’est un peu tard, les Aurors présents commencent à agir et à lancer des sorts. L’agresseur est obligé de le relâcher comme il n’a cessé de se tortiller. Il tombe sur le sol de marbre, la douleur dans ses fesses le rassure presque alors qu’il s’empare enfin de sa baguette, prêt à se défendre. Il sent un bras l’entourer et alors qu’il va prononcer une formule, il reconnaît le parfum.  
-Severus…  
-Tout va bien, bravo mon petit… Tiens, c’est un Portoloin qui t’emmènera auprès de qui tu sais. Il faut que je finisse de régler tout ça, Astoria Greengrass a besoin de moi.  
-D’acc… D’accord. Mais viens vite me chercher.  
-Promis. Prononce son prénom en Fourchelang. A tout à l’heure.  
Harry se retrouve avec un étui entre les mains et Severus qui s’éloigne pour ne pas être emporté par le Portoloin. Il murmure le prénom de Voldemort et la salle de réception disparait. Il rouvre les yeux qu’il avait clos pour éviter d’être malade et se voit sur un superbe tapis persan vert. Si prévisible. Il lève la tête et aperçoit le célèbre mage noir qui le regarde avec amusement. Et la seule chose que son esprit réussit à produire c’est :  
-Vous travaillez alors que d’autres font la fête ?  
Voldemort éclate de rire, sa cicatrice tinte de joie, il croit. Harry se lève et époussète ses robes. Il a une légère nausée mais elle se calme. Sa magie, tout lui dit qu’il est en sécurité. Il s’affale sur une des chaises, finit avec une tasse de thé entre les mains.  
-Il n’y a pas de repos pour les braves.  
-Vous avez vu à travers mes yeux ?  
-Quelques secondes, quand ta panique a été trop forte.  
Harry grimace. Il va devoir retravailler ses boucliers mentaux. Il souffle sur son thé, tant pis pour les bonnes manières, c’est rassurant. Et Voldemort ne semble pas en prendre ombrage. Le silence règne pendant quelques minutes entre eux, Harry se détend peu à peu. Il prend même un éclair si gentiment servi par un elfe. Il sent toujours l’amusement de Voldemort alors qu’il se rassasie mais il n’en tient pas compte. Il est inquiet. Pour Severus. Pour Astoria.  
-Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il s’est passé…  
-C’est sûrement Dumbledore, bien qu’il faudra le prouver. Il voulait sûrement te récupérer avec l’aide de l’Ordre et commencer son propre entraînement.  
-Alors il sait…  
-Non, il ne sait pas que tu es dans mon camp. Mais entre Scrimgeour et Severus, il n’a quasiment plus d’emprise sur toi. De quoi le rendre imprévisible.  
Voldemort se lève et attrape l’étui qu’Harry a laissé sur la table pour prendre la tasse de thé. Il l’ouvre et montre le contenu à l’adolescent.  
-Mon cadeau pour toi. Joyeux Noël, Harry.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Un peu plus d'action ! Pour ceux qui se disent que c'est trop facile, soyez sûr que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent ^^  
> Pas de relecture d'un bêta lecteur, navré d'avance pour les fautes.  
> Bonne lecture à vous et à mardi prochain !
> 
> PS : pour la personne qui m'a laissé un commentaire : oui, moi aussi je hais Dumbledore.

Harry jette un énième regard irrité à Severus qui a l’air aussi fier qu’un paon, même si cela fait près de cinq jours qu’Harry arbore son nouvel artefact. Car Voldemort a un humour sadique, sans nul doute. Quand l’adolescent avait posé les yeux sur l’objet, il avait su qu’il ne pourrait pas le refuser. Et cinq jours. Cinq jours à voir Severus plus ravi que tout et cela même s’ils n’avaient pas tellement eu le temps de faire des choses. Pas qu’Harry le regrette, l’arrogance de son mari lui donne envie de le frapper. Ce qui ressemble un peu plus à son caractère d’avant ses étés infernaux. En fait, Voldemort et Malfoy avaient cette capacité de faire ressortir ses traits impulsifs qu’il a pensé endormi à jamais. Il ne sait pas si cela veut dire qu’il va mieux, il faut dire qu’il n’a pas cherché à comprendre son état mental ces derniers mois. Mais il devine que c’est tout de même un progrès.   
Sauf qu’à présent, rien ne dit que cette évolution va l’aider. Dans trois heures, ils seront au Ministère. Et dans quatre heures et demi, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts attaqueraient pour prendre les lieux. Plus l’heure avance, plus Harry a la boule au ventre et les nerfs à vif. Il se sent en plus sous surveillance, sans doute que Severus le connaît assez bien pour comprendre qu’il est fragile. Il a fui dans la salle de musique, Draco vient de l’y rejoindre. Grâce au blond, il s’est amélioré au piano, même si ce n’était pas prévu. C’est finalement apaisant comme situation, Draco est bien plus à l’écoute qu’il ne le fait croire. Bien sûr, il reste un Serpentard, lui donner des informations peut être à double tranchant. Alors Harry fait quand même attention. Parce qu’il sait que malgré lui, le filleul de son mari ne peut pas garder grand-chose pour lui. Lucius est trop curieux pour son propre bien. Et Voldemort… Et bien Voldemort lui a largement prouvé qu’il veut tout savoir par leurs nombreuses entrevues dans le bureau de celui-ci.   
-Comment va Astoria ?  
-Elle va mieux. Elle devrait être sortie demain.   
-Tant mieux.   
-Et toi, ça va ?  
Harry manque une note face à la question. Il la déteste comme il ne sait plus s’il y répond honnêtement ou non. Il cesse même de jouer et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Puis il tourne son regard vert forêt vers le blond qui attend patiemment. Comme s’il comprend le non-dit. Alors Harry ne se force pas à répondre et préfère continuer sur un autre sujet.  
-Dis-moi que tu n’en seras pas. On ne me laisse pas le choix mais j’espère que toi, tu l’as.  
-Je l’ai. Je n’y serai pas. Je ne suis pas prêt et c’est une opération de grande ampleur. Tu seras à l’abri ?  
-Très sincèrement, je n’en sais rien. Je sais juste qu’il fera de son mieux. C’est comme ça, je dois avoir confiance, pas vrai ?  
Draco l’observe encore même quand la porte s’ouvre sur Severus qui paraît avoir entendu Harry. Le potionniste vient se poster près d’eux, pose une main sur l’épaule de son époux. Draco devine alors qu’il est de trop et s’en va après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance. Severus attend que la porte se ferme pour bien se mettre derrière Harry et il commence à ouvrir sa robe. Harry ne se tend pas mais il ne sait quoi en penser, comme ils n’ont pas fait ce genre de choses hors de la chambre normalement. Puis après le choc du quasi kidnapping, Severus avait eu l’air de penser que ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Sa robe tombe le long du banc du piano, sa respiration s’accélère. Il tourne la tête de sorte à voir son mari et il pose une main sur la sienne.  
-Sais-tu pourquoi je me retiens, mon petit soumis ?  
Harry frissonne en entendant ce ton suave et sombre. Il déglutit lentement, pas de peur, mais d’appréhension. Est-ce qu’il a envie ? C’est une question qu’il ne se pose pas habituellement là encore, il laisse la main à Severus et jusque là, il ne l’a jamais regretté. Il hoche donc la tête et il attend. Il sent les longs doigts chauds de son mari qui courent le long de sa gorge, jouent avec sa pomme d’Adam. Ils s’étalent le long de son cou, comme pour l’étrangler mais Harry se sent quand même rassurer. Il se repose contre l’homme, ferme les yeux à moitié.  
-Parce que je sais que si je cède, je voudrais tout. Je veux connaître si intimement ta chaleur, Harry. Tu l’as déjà imaginé ?  
Harry cligne des yeux, détendu qu’il commence à être, il a entendu mais il a du mal à relier les mots. Il finit par saisir et souffle.  
-Oui.   
-Est-ce que ça te fait souffrir d’y penser ?  
-… Non.   
-Est-ce que tu le veux ?  
-… Parce que c’est vous.  
Harry a beau ne pas se sentir en confiance pour la mission, pour prendre soin de lui, Severus écarquille les yeux, puis son regard change, plus intense, plus dangereux. Cependant, la conversation n’est pas complètement terminée. Il doit avouer autre chose à son époux qui bascule peu à peu en sous-espace à cause de ses caresses. Il ouvre un bouton, puis un autre, dévoile la peau blanche d’Harry. Il tire sur un téton, un halètement résonne dans la pièce.   
-Il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire.  
Harry s’efforce à rester concentré mais ça devient compliqué.  
-Quoi ?  
Il a l’air essoufflé alors qu’il cherche à rester encore les pieds sur terre. Il frotte un peu sa joue au ventre de Severus, bien conscient que les choses sont en train de basculer. Et c’est bien vrai.  
-Le Lord veut nous voir ensemble, mon petit soumis. Il veut me voir faire. Et te voir te perdre.  
L’atterrissage est un peu brutal et Harry se tend vivement. Il attrape la main câline de Severus tout en regardant autour d’eux, comme pour s’assurer qu’ils sont bien seuls. Il n’a pas de mal à y croire mais il n’aurait pas pensé que Voldemort demanderait. Il se lève, un peu difficilement pour faire face à son mari, il a besoin de distance entre eux pour la suite là. Il trouve même la manière de faire de Severus un peu traître. Il s’appuie sans le vouloir sur le piano, lui tirant un son discordant qui va bien avec la situation. Il referme sa chemise avec des doigts tremblants. Il a peur de poser la question mais il le fait quand même parce que c’est inutile de fuir.   
-Lui avez-vous déjà dit oui ?  
-Non. Mais il le voudrait pour son anniversaire.   
-C’est demain !   
-Je sais. Nous savons l’un comme l’autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est pas un homme patient. Bien qu’il semble vouloir l’être avec toi.  
-Il veut me toucher, c’est ça ? Il voudrait votre place ?  
Severus ne répond pas de suite, ce qui ne laisse pas le moindre doute au final. Harry en a presque l’esprit vidé. Voldemort a réellement envie de lui. Il l’avait supposé mais d’en être sûr, ce n’est pas la même chose. Il cherche à savoir s’il peut y échapper et en y réfléchissant bien, il ne voit pas comment. Il commence à paniquer et à voir trouble, Severus prend son visage en coupe puis le colle à lui pour qu’il puisse entendre ses battements de cœur.  
-Shhh… Harry, je te défendrai bec et ongles si tu refuses. Je te le jure.  
-Il vous fera du mal…  
Harry serre fort les robes de son mari. Il sait de quoi Voldemort est capable, il sait que quand l’homme a une idée en tête, il est difficile de l’en détourner, la preuve avec ses tentatives d’assassinat envers lui, la preuve avec son entêtement à vouloir entendre la prophétie. Il se laisse entraîner hors de la pièce et il finit à plat dos sur le lit. Severus vient le surplomber glissant entre ses cuisses. Il tente de l’attirer mais son mari résiste bien sûr, un air sérieux sur le visage.  
-Ce n’est pas à toi de me protéger, Harry, c’est à moi de te protéger. Comme je l’ai toujours fait et toujours voulu. Je t’en parle parce qu’il faut que tu saches. Ce collier a plus de sens que je ne le pensais…  
Severus pose ses doigts sur le collier offert par Voldemort à Harry. A son contact, le métal se reforme et trace joliment les mots ‘j’appartiens à Severus Potter-Prince’. Il doit y avoir autre chose, il s’en rend bien compte. Mais sur le moment, il avait été juste heureux que le Lord approuve leur relation à ce point. Il pense que c’est toujours le cas mais a-t-il réellement envie que l’homme participe ? Il n’a pas envie qu’un autre touche encore Harry. Et pourtant… Peut-il vraiment l’empêcher ?   
-D’accord. Je vais lui parler et s’il promet de juste regarder…  
-Harry, je viens de te dire…  
-J’ai entendu. Mais nous n’avons pas d’armes contre lui et on ne peut pas fuir. Retourner vers le vieux fou, je préfère crever. Donc, il faut négocier.   
-Alors on le fera ensemble.   
-… Ensemble.

______

De leur côté, l’Ordre du Phénix est déstabilisé. Avec l’arrestation de Mondingus Fletcher, l’informateur et voleur de la bande et celle de son acolyte, il règne dans le quartier général un silence étrange. D’un côté, Sirius ne comprend pas pourquoi Dumbledore a fait ça et dans le même temps, il aurait voulu que ça réussisse. Qu’Harry soit près de lui, loin de ce connard qu’il a dû épouser. Sans avoir besoin de retourner à l’école à cause du kidnapping, il aurait pu se faire pardonner en apprenant à Harry comment se battre, comment faire des farces. Il l’aurait aidé à ressembler un peu plus à lui-même… Sirius secoue la tête. Il sait qu’il ne réfléchit pas bien. Il a toujours ce brouillard dans son esprit, conséquence de ses années à Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs l’ont détruit et à cause de cela, il a fait du mal à une personne qui l’aimait inconditionnellement. Il sait que James et Lily ne lui pardonneront jamais, il a tellement échoué. Et il n’a jamais su sauver son filleul. Alors comment peut-il être sûr qu’il aurait pu l’aider s’il avait été là, sans Snivellus ? Est-ce même possible quand les rapports d’Hermione et Ron font savoir combien Harry se repose sur son mari ? Il est fatigué et il a toujours plus de mal à réfléchir comme il ne se soigne pas. Il refuse de reconnaître qu’il est malade. Parce que ce serait reconnaître à quel point il a foutu sa vie en l’air.  
-La rentrée est le trois janvier. Peut-être que…  
-Non, Molly, Severus transplanera devant Poudlard. Si l’on tente de kidnapper Harry devant l’école, tous les parents retireront leurs enfants en prétextant que nous ne pouvons pas les protéger.  
Dumbledore n’avait pas prévu cela le soir de Noël. Dans son esprit, son plan était parfait, Harry commençait à peine son entraînement avec les Aurors. C’était le moment où jamais comme dans l’école, cela serait plus que louche. Et il l’avait manqué. Même Astoria Greengrass s’en est sortie. Il serre les poings sous la table, il est devenu négligeant, persuadé que ses plans feraient toujours mouche et ça lui joue des tours. Il ne faut plus enlever Harry, il faut juste le tuer. Mais comment convaincre les autres ? Parler des Horcruxes maintenant serait une erreur, malgré l’état dans lequel il est. Il perd ses forces, il le sent. Malgré tous ses efforts dont une certaine pierre philosophale qui n’a pas été détruit finalement, il a réagi trop tard pour stopper la dégénérescence de son corps. La pierre fige mais elle ne soigne pas. La douleur est là et l’empêche d’agir avec les capacités qu’il montrait auparavant. Aussi, à défaut, il doit trouver un moyen de voler la magie d’Harry. Tout en le tuant. Mais ça risque d’amener l’âme de Voldemort en lui, aussi il tergiverse encore énormément. Il tient à garder sa posture de héros jusqu’à la toute fin. Même s’il n’en a jamais été un.   
-Nous allons devoir faire autrement. Sûrement attendre l’été. Ou le bal de printemps des Parkinson.  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Severus n’est pas prévenu, Albus. Il aurait pu nous aider lors de l’opération.  
Remus Lupin sent que tout cela cache des choses bien plus graves. Dumbledore ne semble plus être le même depuis qu’il est assuré d’avoir perdu le contrôle d’Harry. Il a entendu bien des rumeurs et il enquête. Il veut savoir. Il a lui aussi fait du mal, il veut le réparer. Et il semble en avoir les capacités. Si le vieil homme n’est vraiment pas celui qu’il dit être, il doit l’arrêter. Même si cela peut ruiner ce qu’il reste de son existence. Peut-il même dire qu’il en reste grand-chose ?   
-Je pense sincèrement que Severus a changé de camp.  
-Rien ne le prouve.  
Minerva MacGonagall n’est plus très tranquille elle aussi. Elle sait enfin ce qui se manigance et elle n’aurait pas cru cela de la famille Weasley. Elle doit prévenir Severus, elle regrette d’avoir agi aussi stupidement, parce que froissée dans son orgueil. Elle a prouvé plus d’une fois qu’elle n’était pas fiable en temps que cheffe de maison, elle aurait dû simplement l’accepter. Alors qu’elle va reprendre la parole, Percy Weasley émerge dans la cuisine, tout affolé, les yeux exorbités.   
-Le ministère est attaqué !

______

Harry sait qu’il doit se concentrer. Ça a été difficile de partir du Manoir Malfoy. Il aurait voulu assainir la situation avec Voldemort avant la mission mais le temps était compté et un temps restreint n’aurait pas assuré qu’ils aient Severus et lui toutes les garanties dont ils ont besoin. Il franchit les portes du Département de la Justice Magique, suivi par son mari comme d’habitude. On les salue, on leur sourit, on agite la main. Personne n’a l’air d’être au courant, de pouvoir même deviner ce qu’il va advenir. Harry n’est pas fier de lui. Mais cela peut éviter le maximum de morts, il le sait. Maintenant que l’attaque a été décidé, rien n’arrêterait Voldemort. Et s’il y a bien une chose qu’il a compris, c’est que se rebeller maintenant le ferait s’offrir sur un plateau à l’homme. Une fois à la salle d’entraînement, Severus se dirige vers le petit bureau qui a été mis dans un coin pour lui et il sort un livre qu’il commence à feuilleter comme si tout va bien. Parce que tout va bien, pas vrai ? Harry inspire à fond et se tourne vers Kingsley et Tonks. Il les aime bien. Il va leur éviter de mourir… Pour le moment. Des membres de l’Ordre ont combien de chances de survivre ?   
-Bien, Harry, ça va ? Comme tu as failli être enlevé…  
Tonks sait que l’idée émanait de Dumbledore. Comme Kingsley, elle a pris un peu de distance avec le vieil homme après cet acte incompréhensible. Même s’ils ont commis quelques délits mineurs pour l’Ordre, un enlèvement d’innocent n’a rien de mineur. Et rien de normal.   
-Ça va. J’ai été bien plus surpris qu’apeuré en réalité. Et très inquiet pour la jeune fille.  
Les deux Aurors comprennent. Là encore, c’est une des choses qui font qu’ils ont un peu perdu confiance. Le cours commence mais bien sûr, Harry est distrait. Trop de choses se battent dans son esprit et surtout la présence de Voldemort en arrière fond n’arrange rien. Bien que l’homme ne soit pas en train de lire ses pensées, savoir en temps réel que les Mangemorts se placent de façon stratégique pour l’attaque lui donne les mains moites. Celle de Severus s’abat sur son épaule quand il n’est pas loin de paniquer.  
-Je crois qu’Harry a besoin d’une pause… Malgré ce qu’il dit, l’incident…  
Severus n’a pas besoin de continuer, les Aurors acceptent la remarque avec compassion et invite Harry à se détendre. Celui s’empresse d’aller aux toilettes, ou en tout cas, il fait semblant. Parce que dans la cabine, il réunit tout son courage pour ce qu’il doit faire. Puis après avoir s’être lavé les mains, il se dirige vers la machine à café des Aurors. Avec ses quelques sorts que Voldemort lui a enseignés et sans baguette pour s’assurer que ce ne serait pas retracé, l’adolescent verse la Goutte de Mort Vivant -une potion qui plonge dans un profond sommeil irréversible sans l’antidote - dans le breuvage noir, augmente l’odeur du fumet pour qu’il soit encore plus plaisant et commence à verser des tasses. Comme la machine est dans l’espace des bureaux, beaucoup ne résistent pas, personne ne semble songer qu’il y a duperie. Harry se sent transpirer de peur, il sourit et plaisante pourtant avec certains des Aurors. La majorité présente a pris sa part, il emmène quatre tasses avec lui jusqu’à la salle d’entraînement. Kingsley et Tonks les accepte avec un merci, son mari se contente d’un tapotement sur sa tête. Il craint de boire la chose mais Severus est là. Alors il boit avec ses instructeurs, sachant que l’effet de la potion se fera sentir dans un quart d’heure environ. Ils reprennent les exercices, il sent la somnolence qui s’établit en lui, il essaie de lutter tout en sachant que c’est inutile. Quand il tombe au sol, Harry espère vraiment que ça en vaut la peine pour Voldemort.

______

Voldemort lance l’attaque en détruisant l’entrée du Ministère. La statue de la fontaine principale vole en éclats et les premiers cris de peur se font entendre dans les lieux. Un pur frisson de plaisir sadique court le long de son dos alors que ses troupes envahissent l’endroit. Les cheminées sont mises hors services et bien que l’envie de tuer soit grande, il préfère se diriger de suite à l’étage du ministre. Scrimgeour ne peut pas lui échapper, Lucius s’est assuré de cela et il a hâte de s’amuser avec l’homme. Il vérifie tout de même que l’opération se passe bien. Mis à part les Aurors de repos qui sont venus dès qu’ils ont su pour l’attaque, rien ne se met vraiment en travers de leurs chemins. Il s’arrête au département de la justice pour récupérer Harry. Même si l’adolescent inconscient risque d’être encombrant, il ne peut le laisser là. Dumbledore a déjà prouvé qu’il veut le reprendre, ce n’est pas le moment de prendre des risques inutiles. Le département est bien calme, pas mal d’Aurors sont dans des positions grotesques, profondément endormis grâce à la potion remaniée de Severus. Ce dernier mérite bien une récompense. Plus tard. Il pousse sans douceur la porte de la salle d’entraînement, voit son Mangemort agenouillé près de son époux. Severus le salue de suite, mais cela n’a aucune importance pour Voldemort. C’est la première fois qu’il voit Harry endormi et il le trouve… Il secoue la tête, ce n’est certainement pas le moment. Il fait un vague mouvement de la main pour soulever le plus jeune et Severus se relève pour les suivre.   
Dans l’ascenseur, le silence règne entre eux. Voldemort se surprend plus d’une fois à contempler Harry et ce fait l’agace autant qu’il le fascine.   
-Lui as-tu dit ?  
-Oui, my Lord.   
-Et ?  
-Je crains que cette conversation ne puisse avoir lieu sans lui.  
-Je vois.  
Harry ne veut donc pas. Voldemort n’est pas surpris mais un peu dépité tout de même. C’est pour son anniversaire. Sans doute qu’il y a peut-être un moyen de faire céder le couple. Sans les torturer. C’est à lui de trouver. Eventuellement dire qu’il va s’en prendre au fils Malfoy ? C’est une idée à garder. Les portes s’ouvrent à l’étage du bureau du ministre. Il constate qu’il manque un des secrétaires, l’Ordre doit donc être au courant, aussi il faut faire vite. Scrimgeour se débat encore, ficelé qu’il est à sa chaise. La peur le fait presque baver et quand il voit le visage de serpent de Voldemort – simple glamour de sa part, un déguisement – il crie.  
-Sale monstre ! L’Angleterre ne sera AGH !  
Voldemort est toujours prompt à lancer des sorts. Il regarde avec délectation les ongles du ministre qui s’arrachent de leurs supports, le sang qui se met à couler.  
-Ce monde est déjà à moi. Il suffit de le posséder lui, n’est-ce pas ?  
Le mage noir fait un pas de côté pour que Scrimgeour puisse voir de qui il parle. Harry flotte toujours dans les airs, il semble à peine respirer. Le ministre devient d’une pâleur maladive.  
-Non…  
-Merci à vous de l’avoir invité si régulièrement dans ce bâtiment de gruyère. Vraiment, me faciliter la tâche, j’apprécie.  
-Potter !  
Voldemort défait les atours du ministre d’un sort, d’un autre, il lui lacère le torse à le faire hurler de douleur. Entre les pans de chair, on devine les os de sa cage thoracique. Voldemort contourne le bureau et plonge sa main entre pour casser les côtes une à une. Se délecter des hurlements de douleur. Scrimgeour s’évanouit une fois mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne risque pas de le laisser rater sa propre mort. Il le réveille d’un Doloris et continue son manège jusqu’à ce que l’homme n’a plus de voix et sanglote en suppliant que ça s’arrête. Ce qui arrive quand un Mangemort déboule et annonce.  
-L’Ordre du Phénix est là !  
-Oh… Bien, allons voir le vieux fou.  
Voldemort achève le ministre d’un sortilège de mort sans même le regarder, essuyant sa main rougie de sang sur un bout de tissu encore intact. Puis il quitte les lieux, suivi de ses plus fidèles lieutenants. Severus est tout de même inquiet comme Dumbledore pourrait encore tenter de récupérer son époux mais il croit aussi en son Seigneur.   
Dans le hall du ministère, le combat fait toujours rage. L’Ordre est là, il doit faire quelque chose. Dumbledore ne comprend pas qu’il n’ait pas pensé que ça pourrait arriver. Il faut dire que d’habitude, Voldemort, théâtral qu’il est, choisit des dates bien précises pour se donner en spectacle. Mais pas là… Bien que ce soit la veille de son anniversaire ? Est-ce cela ? Tom s’empare du ministère comme cadeau d’anniversaire et veut le fêter dignement le lendemain ? Dumbledore bouillonne de rage. Il aurait dû le prévoir ! Il est Albus Dumbledore ! Il ne peut pas se tromper ! Alors quand Voldemort apparaît avec un Harry inconscient, il réalise. Samedi. Le samedi après-midi, Harry est au ministère. Severus ne les a donc pas trahis ?   
-Bonjour, Tom.  
-Vieux fou. Regardez qui j’ai là… Encore vivant, pour le moment.  
Les membres de l’Ordre sont sur leurs gardes mais ils n’osent plus lancer de sorts, de peur d’atteindre leur Sauveur. Les Weasley présents s’interrogent même du regard tandis que Dumbledore continue sa ‘conversation’ avec Voldemort.  
-Tom, n’est-ce pas trop facile ainsi ? Crains-tu à ce point qu’Harry te batte ?  
Voldemort ricane et commence à lancer des sorts. Dumbledore bloque, utilise des objets pour parer certains sortilèges.  
-Harry Potter mourra sur la place publique. Que tout le Royaume-Uni sorcier se rende compte que son Sauveur ne pouvait pas le sauver.  
L’Ordre se reprend en entendant cela mais ils sont à peine une douzaine et Bellatrix Lestrange, l’une des plus dangereuse Mangemort, accompagnée de son mari et beau-frère vient se joindre à eux. Alors que les sorts fusent de part et d’autre, Dumbledore tente de trouver une solution à cette situation catastrophique. Il cherche Severus du regard mais ne le voit nullement, il y a bien un Mangemort qui surveille Harry mais le peu de chevelure blonde qu’il entrevoit fait savoir que c’est Lucius Malfoy et non son espion. Cela devient encore plus critique quand la matriarche Weasley est touchée à l’épaule et il décide qu’ils doivent se replier. Il aurait dû faire venir avec lui Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ça aurait été une bonne occasion de s’en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Il crie à sa petite bande de s’enfuir alors que les troupes Mangemorts se rapprochent d’eux. Arthur Weasley emmène sa femme comme il peut, couvert par ses enfants. Deux membres de l’Ordre tombent avant qu’ils ne soient tous partis pour leur Quartier Général.   
Dans le silence qui s’établit, Voldemort sourit largement. Puis une vague de joie se dessine et les Mangemorts se félicitent de cette bataille rondement menée.   
-Bien joué, Severus.  
Voldemort se dirige vers son potionniste qui est encore au-dessus des deux membres de l’Ordre qu’il a tué. Le meilleur ami de Dumbledore et le plus dangereux et ancien Auror, Alastor Maugrey Fol-Œil. La liesse continue de s’étendre et Voldemort dépose Harry dans les bras de son mari.   
-Rentrez immédiatement. Je dois faire un peu de ménage mais nous parlerons demain. Soyez prêts.  
-Oui, my Lord.  
Severus ne va pas se plaindre de pouvoir quitter les lieux avec son époux. Le Portoloin les mène dans le hall du manoir Malfoy. Il rassure Narcissa et Draco avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre, pressé de sortir Harry de son faux sommeil. Il est soulagé que ce soit fini, surtout parce qu’il peut enfin mettre son époux à l’abri. Une fois dans leur chambre, il l’allonge en douceur sur les draps et va d’abord se changer. Puis il attrape l’antidote et aide Harry à l’absorber avant d’attendre. Selon la forme physique, cela peut prendre plus ou moins de temps. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry papillonne des yeux et bouge sur le lit.  
-Severus ?  
-Tout va bien, c’est terminé. Le vieux fou s’est échappé. Je suppose que le Lord veut jouer avec lui encore un peu.  
-C’est stupide… Et le ministère ?  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de l’investir. La mission est réussie.  
Harry ne sait pas exactement ce qu’il ressent en entendant cela. Il se saisit de l’une des mains de Severus et la serre. Son mari vient s’allonger à côté de lui et il n’hésite pas à se blottir.   
-Des morts ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Mais bien moins que ce qui aurait pu advenir. Lupin et Black n’étaient pas à la bataille.  
Harry cligne des yeux. Vraiment ? Ces deux-là étaient pourtant de bons combattants, pourquoi ? Dumbledore a d’autres projets pour eux ? Ça n’a pas de sens quand on sait l’état mental de son parrain. Harry n’y comprend rien mais il peut savourer le fait que ce soit fini. Il devrait se sentir coupable mais il n’y arrive pas. On lui avait enlevé le choix dès le début et il n’aurait jamais risqué la vie de Severus. Il s’éloigne un peu pour regarder son mari dans les yeux.  
-Vous n’êtes pas blessé ?  
-Non, du tout. Il a dit que nous en parlerions demain.   
-Bien. Et si on se goinfrait de thé et de gâteaux maintenant ?  
Severus lève un sourcil puis sourit un peu. En fait, c’est l’une des meilleures choses qu’ils peuvent faire après cette journée de folie.

______

Remus tire encore Sirius par le bras, impatient. Ils n’ont pas de temps à perdre et même si le prisonnier semble faire le difficile, en réalité, il est en état de choc. Ils trébuchent sur un chemin entre de vieux arbres, dans un coin de forêt un peu désolé. Le loup-garou se fie à ses sens pour les amener à bon port. Il a lui-même encore du mal à y croire mais ils l’ont entendu tous les deux et ils ne peuvent pas ignorer cette vérité. Alors que Dumbledore leur avait bien ordonné de rester au quartier général et de ne surtout pas interférer dans la bataille, il y a eu cette discussion rapide entre Dedalus Diggle, le meilleur ami de Dumbledore et celui-ci.  
-Pour ce qui est de Potter…  
-Plus tard, Dedalus, le ministère est plus important…  
-On va le récupérer, mais il faudra bien que l’on parle de comment tu veux qu’il meure.  
-Soit de la main de Voldemort, soit de la mienne. Et au vu des événements, cela risque d’être de la mienne. Maintenant allons-y.  
Le départ des deux hommes les avait laissés assommer. Et si Remus n’avait pas déjà entendu ses drôles de rumeurs, il n’y aurait pas cru même en ayant été présent pendant cette conversation. Perdu dans ses pensées, il a presque oublié ce qu’ils font et ce n’est qu’en sentant sa grotte qu’il se reprend. Après quelques sorts pour s’assurer qu’ils n’ont pas été suivis, qu’il n’y a pas de charmes sur eux qui peuvent aider à les retrouver, il fait entrer Sirius à l’intérieur de la cavité un peu humide. Il n’y a aucun grand confort dans cet endroit mais ils devraient y être en sécurité pour un temps. Sirius s’affale sur le sol, comme un pantin désarticulé et Remus commence les cent pas.  
-C’est un cauchemar…  
Le loup-garou le souhaite tellement mais la douleur causée par ses ongles dans ses poings lui indique tout l’inverse. Il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire, il leur faut des solutions, des assurances, des vérités. En fuyant ainsi la maison des Black, ils ne savent même pas ce qu’il se passe au ministère mais attendre le retour des autres… Sirius aurait sûrement attaqué Dumbledore, si l’homme est encore en vie et là, qui sait ce qui leur serait arrivé. Les Weasley sont férocément loyaux envers le directeur, tout comme Maugrey et Diggle. Il est difficile de savoir ce qu’aurait fait Minerva mais elle n’aurait pas compris. Il se tourne vers Sirius, toujours prostré à même le sol.  
-Sirius.   
Il lui donne un coup de pied dans le pied pour tenter de le ramener à la réalité.  
-Il faut qu’on parle. On doit trouver un moyen de sauver Harry de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, de tout le monde !  
Sirius lève la tête lentement, le regard éteint. Il souffle d’une voix cassée.  
-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Harry n’avait rien dit… Remus… Dumbledore savait… Il savait et il n’a rien fait pour l’arrêter.  
Remus pâlit en comprenant de quoi parle son ami. C’est bien possible que le vieil homme fût au courant des viols. Comme il avait été au courant de l’innocence de Sirius. Il donne un coup de poing dans le mur et grimace à cause de la douleur. La haine monte en lui, brûlante. Si tout est vrai, Dumbledore se moque d’eux depuis des années… Peut-être même depuis leur scolarité. Il frotte ses phalanges ensanglantées et recommence à marcher.  
-Il nous faut des preuves.   
-… Comment ? Je suis un évadé et toi un loup-garou…  
Et Sirius ne dit pas cela pour vexer son ami. Ce sont des vérités.   
-Et en plus, si Voldemort a pris le ministère… Nous sommes des cibles à abattre.  
-Pourquoi une attaque aujourd’hui ?   
Remus n’a pas encore compris lui. Sirius renifle et secoue la tête.  
-Lunard, on est samedi. Harry est au ministère. Peut-être qu’il est mort…  
Des larmes coulent désormais sur les joues de Sirius et Remus va le rejoindre au sol pour le prendre dans ses bras. Parce que perdre Harry, c’est finalement tout perdre. Alors il veut le croire encore en vie, pour pouvoir lui aussi s’excuser. Et pouvoir le voir sourire une dernière fois.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Et encore de l'action ! Et Voldemort qui est Voldemort mais je n'en dirais pas plus ^^  
> En souhaitant que ça vous plaise toujours, bonne lecture à vous !  
> Et à mardi prochain !

Les nouvelles se sont déjà répandues dans tout le pays, comme la poussière s’immisce dans toutes les interstices. Le ministère est tombé, le pays appartient à Voldemort. Beaucoup de sorciers se terrent chez eux ou tentent de fuir le territoire mais les frontières ont été fermées. Les loups-garous qui attendaient ce moment depuis des années, errent dans les rues des villages sorciers pour s’assurer que personne n’osera tenter de bêtises. D’autres créatures noires en font autant. Le pire pour tous est de savoir qu’Harry Potter a été capturé. Si le Survivant n’est pas là pour faire barrage, qui va les sauver de ce fou ? Qui se lèvera pour eux ? Bien sûr, savoir que Dumbledore est vivant est un soulagement pour certains mais ce n’est guère suffisant. C’est un vieil homme et même s’il a tenté de prévenir la population, à la fin, il n’a rien plus faire.

C’est dans cet atmosphère morose que Voldemort jubile. Il n’a pas dormi de la nuit pour mettre en place diverses choses qui lui garantiraient le contrôle mais il paraît en pleine forme. C’est son anniversaire et c’est bien la première qu’il a autant envie de le fêter. Le silence qui l’accueille au manoir Malfoy ne le perturbe même pas, il sait que Narcissa a beaucoup à faire pour organiser la fête et sans doute que son fils est en train de l’aider. Lucius est encore au ministère, terminant de faire passer certaines de ses directives. Il se dirige néanmoins vers la salle à manger familiale et pousse la porte en conquérant. Une paire d’yeux vert forêt le contemple déjà, se rajoute une paire bleu-nuit qui parait noir. Les deux personnes qu’il veut voir. En réalité, il n’en veut qu’une mais il faut savoir faire des concessions et bien qu’il soit parfois intraitable, Lord Voldemort sait en faire. A la fin, il aura ce qu’il souhaite, c’est une certitude. Ce n’est qu’une histoire de temps et étant immortel, le temps n’est plus un problème. Il vient s’asseoir sur son siège alors que son Mangemort le salue enfin correctement.

Cependant, c’est Harry qu’il regarde. La tension augmente dans la pièce, le silence étouffe mieux que des paroles. Le plus jeune abandonne ses couverts près de son assiette et prend sa tasse de thé à deux mains comme pour se réchauffer. Puis un soupir passe ses lèvres.

-Nous allons négocier, Tom.

-Je suis d’humeur généreuse aussi je veux bien voir ces négociations.

-Nous menacer n’est pas une bonne idée.

Voldemort demande un thé, ses lèvres ornées d’un sourire amusé. Il obtient très vite son breuvage de la part d’un elfe de maison et se tourne vers Severus.

-C’est amusant comme on peut oublier que c’est le soumis qui a tous les pouvoirs en vérité.

Severus ne sait pas si c’est réellement amusant comme il n’a aucune idée de si le Lord va jouer le jeu ou non. Sans doute que oui, tout de même, pour conserver l’équilibre psychique d’Harry. Il laisse à son tour tomber l’idée de manger et se prépare mentalement. Ils doivent réussir pour Harry. Voldemort adore les voir si tendus. Il reste un sadique et lire leur inquiétude voilée est déjà un plaisir.

-Alors, quelles sont vos conditions ?

Harry jette un regard à Severus puis prend sur lui de parler. Il sait bien que quand il s’agit de Voldemort, il vaut mieux qu’il prenne les devants.

-Nous… Je suppose que vous voulez être présent souvent, n’est-ce pas ?

Voldemort perd un peu son sourire amusé et se penche vers Harry même si la distance ne lui permettra pas de le toucher.

-Tout le temps, même. Mais je suis bien conscient qu’avec le travail que j’aurais, je manquerai des occasions.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il a eu raison de penser que Voldemort voudrait forcément plus. Il serre ses doigts pour les empêcher de trembler. Severus se lève et vient se planter derrière lui. Il sent les mains de son mari sur ses épaules.

-Monseigneur… Nous pouvons accepter l’idée de vous regardiez mais pour le moment, il serait impossible à Harry de vous laisser le toucher, même avec votre lien.

Harry hoche vivement la tête alors que Voldemort demande confirmation silencieusement. Le Lord noir se penche dans son siège pour être mieux installé et observer le couple. Il n’est pas dupe, Severus n’a aucune envie de partager et à sa place, il ferait pareil. C’est pour le protéger qu’Harry accepte comme le plus jeune sait très bien quel est son caractère. Il pianote sur la table, un peu surpris par le bel équilibre que forme ce couple normalement pas destiné à être.

-Bien. Mais je compte donner des ordres, dans les limites et j’attends à être obéi, de l’un comme de l’autre.

Harry se débrouille pour regarder son mari qui acquiesce. Habitué aux ordres, Severus peut le faire même si au fond l’idée le révulse. Il avait enfin eu le contrôle de quelque chose et on le lui enlève. De quoi le rendre plus amer.

-De plus, vous allez déménager dans mes appartements.

Là, c’est la surprise totale. Severus a même du mal à croire qu’il a bien entendu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours été particulièrement paranoïaque alors qu’il puisse décider d’une telle chose sans même une trace de nervosité ou d’hésitation. Severus sait bien qu’Harry et lui ne représentent aucun danger pour l’homme mais c’est vexant. Complètement vexant. Il serre les dents et après un nouvel échange de regards avec Harry, il accepte. Harry reprend la parole.

-Vous respecterez mes limites, mes mots sûrs et vous ne menacerez pas de torturer Severus pendant ces moments-là.

-Nous avons un accord. J’ai hâte d’être à ce soir.

Harry n’est pas dans ce cas mais il faut faire avec. Au moins, il a l’assurance que Severus sera le seul à le toucher cette nuit. Et ils ont eu plus qu’ils ne l’auraient cru. Alors, il ne va pas se plaindre, pour l’instant.

______

Godric’s Hollow. Une bruine fine et insidieuse tombe lentement, s’accompagne d’un doux brouillard qui pourrait donner des envies de disparaître à l’intérieur. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées entrent dans le cimetière par une faille du mur plutôt que par le grand portail en fer forgé. Elles se déplacent le plus furtivement possible entre les tombes, monuments des morts soigneusement érodés par le temps qui passe. Elles terminent leur course devant une paire, un couple qui a été tant aimé. L’une d’elle s’agenouille et dégage les mauvaises herbes qui empêche de lire les noms gravés. James Fleamont Potter. Lily Rose Potter née Evans.

-Et dire que personne ne l’a jamais emmené ici…

-Nous n’y avons jamais pensé. Et pourtant, on a toujours pensé prendre soin de lui de notre mieux. C’est par là…

Sirius se redresse et regarde dans la direction montrer par son ami. Remus prend les devants et se dirige vers une autre série de tombes. Bientôt, ils peuvent lire les noms de Kendra et Ariana Dumbledore. Remus les notes pour être sûr de leur orthographe et ajoute.

-Il n’en a jamais parlé…

-Mais nous savons où est Alberforth. On devrait y aller au plus vite.

Remus acquiesce et il faut croire que leur chance ne les a pas complètement abandonnés puisqu’ils rejoignent le village de Pré-au-Lard sans encombre. Tout y est silencieux également, bien que le bar des Trois Balais soit ouvert. Sirius imagine la patronne, madame Rosmerta, en train de servir créatures sombres et Mangemorts et cela le met un peu en rogne. Il serre les poings et se dirige tout de même vers la Tête du Sanglier, le pub tenu par le frère cadet de Dumbledore. Il sait qu’il ne peut rien faire pour elle. A-t-il même été un Auror compétent ? Il ne saurait le dire, la plupart de ses bons souvenirs d’adulte lui sont inaccessibles. Remus le plaque contre un mur à un moment, un petit groupe de trois loups-garous passent non loin. Ils attendent plusieurs minutes pour être sûr qu’ils sont bien partis et ils arrivent finalement devant le pub. Aucune lumière. Sirius ne perd pas de temps et force la porte à s’ouvrir. Ils entrent tous les deux, la baguette au clair, prêts à se battre. Ils passent entre les tables branlantes, le sol colle sous leurs souliers. Il n’y a aucune trace de bagarre mais cela ne veut rien dire, ils le savent bien. Ils contournent le comptoir pour descendre à vers la cave, ils comptent fouiller chaque pièce pour être sûr que l’homme est là ou non.

-Qui est là ?

Une voix bourrue et pâteuse résonne. Remus serre un peu plus fort sa baguette et déboule dans le sous-sol aussi crasseux que l’étage et même plus. L’endroit est peu éclairé et affalé sur le sol, Alberforth Dumbledore et des cadavres de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu. La puanteur lui fait plisser le nez, comme n’importe quel loup-garou, il est sensible aux odeurs. Sirius se plante devant l’homme de toute sa hauteur, un poil méprisant.

-Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. On a des questions pour vous ?

-Ah ouais ? Vous venez de la part de mon frère ? Parce qu’il peut aller au diable pour ce que ça me fait…

-Non, nous sommes là pour savoir pour Ariana.

Alberforth les regarde alors longuement et se met une longue rasade de Whisky dans le gosier. Remus lance quelques sorts pour que l’air soit plus respirable et que Patmol et lui puissent s’asseoir. Sur des chaises, pas question de rejoindre le poivrot sur le sol imbibé d’alcool. Et d’il ne sait quoi d’autres.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n’avais pas entendu quelqu’un prononcer son prénom…

-Nos condoléances. Pouvez-vous nous raconter ?

Remus essaie d’avoir le tact qu’il sait que Sirius n’aura pas. Il tend l’oreille, aux aguets, ne voulant pas être bêtement surpris. Il doute que cette cave offre une sortie sécuritaire et se battre contre des loups-garous et des Mangemorts ne le tente guère. Sirius, de son côté, ne cesse d’agiter la jambe, en proie à ses tics nerveux quand il ne se sent pas à l’aise. Le désespoir de l’homme à terre est palpable et c’est le genre d’émotions qu’il ne supporte plus vraiment. Pourtant, il doit se contenir, pour Harry. Ils sont là pour Harry.

-Ouais… J’ai rien à perdre… de toute façon.

Un pauvre ricanement échappe à Alberforth.

-L’histoire est pas belle… Mais quand on a un frère qui est une saleté… C’est lui qui l’a tué… Lui et son putain de petit-ami de l’époque.

Sirius écarquille les yeux de surprise. A force de le voir avec personne, la majeure partie de la population pense Albus Dumbledore asexuel. Mais non, en fait cet homme est homosexuel. Alors là… Remus a l’air moins surpris que lui mais pas moins en colère.

-Vous voulez savoir qui était ce petit connard de petit-ami ? Le ‘grand’ Gellert Grindelwald.

Sirius manque de s’étouffer.

-Ouais, hein. D’ailleurs, ils sont toujours ensemble… Ariana… Elle a eu des problèmes avec des moldus, p’tite… Elle n’osait plus utiliser sa magie alors pas de Poudlard pour elle. Cette année-là, notre mère a crevé et y’avait plus qu’Albus pour pouvoir s’occuper d’elle. Et tout ce à quoi il pensait, c’était baiser dans les hautes herbes et refaire le monde avec Gellert. Sacré programme, hein ?

Remus hoche la tête, pour la première, il comprend combien on peut être muet face à une situation, ce qu’Harry ressentait quand on essayait de le faire parler alors qu’il n’y a plus de mots, plus rien pour faire savoir ce que l’on ressent.

-On s’est disputés. Je devais retourner à l’école et j’voulais qu’il prenne ses responsabilités. Ça a mal tourné, ils se sont mis à lancer des sorts. Et quand ils se sont calmés… Elle était morte.

Alberforth finit de vider la bouteille qu’il tient et la jette près des autres. Il n’a pas la force de se lever pour en prendre une nouvelle bien qu’il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne sait pas quoi, peut-être une envie de vomir. Sirius met un peu de temps en tout cas pour se reprendre tant l’histoire paraît folle. Il demande à Remus.

-Tu y crois ?

-Oui. J’ai entendu des rumeurs allant dans ce sens. Il paraît que la tante de Grindelwald vit à Godric’s Hollow.

-Ouais, la vieille Bagshot… Elle hait mon frère pour ça… Elle dit que c’est lui qui l’a encouragé à devenir mage noir…

-Bordel…

Sirius ne voit pas quoi dire d’autre ou de mieux en fait. Il se lève en se passant la main sur le visage. Donc, Dumbledore est peut-être un mage noir ? Ou quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe dans la tête de cet homme ? Un hoquet le pousse à se tourner vers Alberforth qui tremble de tous ses membres. Remus se lève à son tour.

-Il doit réagir d’avoir trop bu. Il va vomir…

Sirius suppose que c’est le cas comme les hoquets se font de plus en plus nombreux mais quand les mains d’Alberforth deviennent d’un blanc crayeux avec des griffes dignes de celles d’un loup-garou, il commence à avoir de sacrés doutes. Il recule en entraînant Remus qui ne comprend pas mieux que lui ce qu’il se passe. Le son guttural qui franchit les lèvres de l’alcoolique achève de les paniquer. Quoi qu’il va se passer, il ne faut pas rester là. Sirius tente un sort de saucisson pour attacher l’homme mais le sort échoue au contact. Alors il n’hésite plus et monte les escaliers le plus vite possible en poussant Remus pour qu’il aille plus vite.

Le hurlement inhumain qui se fait entendre alors qu’ils atteignent le rez-de-chaussée les fait courir plus vite. Mais le pub explose…

______

La vieillesse ne le réussit pas, c’est certain. Alors qu’il fait les cent pas dans cette maison crasseuse où presque tout le monde s’est endormi, Dumbledore se demande comment il a pu se faire avoir à ce point. A force de croire Voldemort trop prévisible, il s’est fait arrogant et il a perdu du terrain. Il ne sait toujours pas si Severus est un traître ou non, son devoir étant avant tout de protéger Harry, c’est difficile à croire comme le mage noir a bien dit qu’il compte exécuter l’adolescent sur la place publique. Probablement devant Gringotts… Ou au milieu de Pré-au-Lard. Difficile à dire sans avoir la moindre petite piste. En se rendant compte qu’il n’a plus cette capacité de comprendre son ennemi. Mais peut-être est-ce là son erreur, son désir de comprendre et d’agir sur les plans de Voldemort au lieu d’avancer les siens. Il serait sans doute temps qu’il agisse lui aussi à sa guise. L’idée le fait sourire. Ce qu’il a préparé pour avoir le contrôle n’est pas bien mais fait pour le plus grand bien. Son Gellert lui manque d’ailleurs, il va devoir le récupérer.

-Oui, cessons d’être la proie, soyons le chasseur.

-Professeur ?

Dumbledore se tourne pour faire face à Hermione qui le regarde d’un air à la fois confiant et curieux. Il sourit de son sourire de grand-père et lui fait signe d’approcher.

-Oui, Hermione ?

-Tout va aller mieux, n’est-ce pas ?

-Mais oui, bien entendu. Voldemort n’a toujours pas la main mise sur tous, nous sommes là pour l’arrêter.

-Mais il a Harry…

-Ce n’est pas un problème, vraiment. Tout ira pour le mieux. Et tu vas m’aider à cela, comme les autres.

-Bien sûr, m…

La jeune fille tombe dans ses bras, Dumbledore vient de lui lancer un puissant sort de sommeil. Son regard bleu glace n’a plus cette étincelle de personne bienfaitrice, loin de loin. Le masque tombe quand il est seul. Il soulève Hermione d’un geste et va poursuivre son plan. Il n’est pas encore parfait, mais il en vaudra la peine.

______

Harry contemple une nouvelle fois le lit, grand si grand. La chambre est décorée avec goût, dans des teintes sombres mais néanmoins reposantes. Il devine l’odeur musqué de l’homme quand il s’assied sur les draps en attendant que son mari soit prêt. Bien qu’il voudrait paniquer, une part de lui est complètement détendu d’être en ces lieux. L’horcruxe se sent parfaitement en sécurité et cela a des répercussions sur lui-même. Cela le rend presque somnolant alors qu’il devrait pourtant être sur ses gardes. Il se blottit contre Severus quand celui-ci vient l’enlacer, il soupire quand les doigts tâchés grattent son cuir chevelu. Le potionniste lui-même essaie de se remettre encore de ses émotions. Le Lord a bien tout organisé pour qu’ils puissent vivre dans ses appartements sans se gêner. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas faire de potions ici mais il y a tout un tas de petites attentions pour eux. De la place dans les placards, sur les étagères. Et une collection de jouets sexuels de très bonne qualité.

En vérité, Severus rit un peu jaune. Alors qu’il sait Harry enfin prêt à le recevoir en lui, il va devoir partager ce moment avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne le vit pas si mal, c’est que justement, il sera le seul à toucher. Sinon, sans doute qu’il aurait fait une bêtise. Et cela aurait vite lui coûter cher. Eloigner Harry du Lord est impossible, celui-ci serait forcément où le retrouver. Il examine bien des possibilités mais il a plus de questions que de réponses. C’est surtout la peur que le maître utilise le morceau d’âme pour torturer Harry qui le rend si soumis à son tour. Il recule pour observer Harry qui ouvre les yeux. Sa tenue est magnifique, il est parfait. Même si le plus jeune a râlé, il a bien voulu que Draco s’occupe de lui une nouvelle fois. Severus se retient de fait d’allonger son époux sur le lit et de s’occuper de lui ici et maintenant. Il arrange les quelques mèches qu’il a bouleversé et demande.

-Prêt ?

-Si vous l’êtes. Je sens votre colère.

-Il n’en reste pas moins que tu ne risques rien. Tu n’en es pas responsable.

-Je veux quand même au moins une fessée ce soir. S’il vous plait ?

Severus prend le visage d’Harry en coupe et l’oblige à le regarder. Une série de non-dits passe entre eux avant que Severus pose son front contre celui de son époux. Ils prennent le temps de respirer le même air. Voldemort, qui est entré silencieusement, le trouve donc ainsi et attend la suite. Décidément, Draco Malfoy fait des ravages quand il habille Harry, l’adolescent n’a jamais l’air plus beau que quand le blond utilise ses dons de styliste sur lui. Il va donc lui ordonner de continuer. Il observe le baiser qui s’ensuit avec un brin de jalousie. Elle ne disparaîtra pas, même quand il pourra toucher Harry à son tour, il le sait. Pour qu’elle cesse, il faudrait un Severus Potter-Prince mort. Et encore, cela suffira-t-il vraiment ?

-Voulez-vous risquer d’être en retard à ma fête ?

Harry sursaute et serre les robes de Severus avant de jeter un regard noir à Voldemort. Il se lève souplement, néanmoins conscient de ce qui est en lui. Severus l’a exigé, puisqu’il aura peut-être du mal à se détendre plus tard. Il inspire et lisse sa tenue.

-Nous n’oserions pas, Sa Majesté est bien trop susceptible pour cela.

Voldemort esquisse un sourire à cette réplique. Si le lion dort bel et bien avec Severus, avec lui, les griffes acérées se dessinent. Ce qui lui donne encore plus envie. Il se détourne pour aller à la salle de bains.

-Je vous conseille donc de faire ce que Sa Majesté veut. Qui sait, cela pourrait rendre les choses bien plus appréciables ensuite.

-Oui, croyons en sa bonne volonté.

Harry se mord la lèvre. Il faut qu’il arrête. Il prend la main de Severus qui l’entraîne alors de suite hors des appartements.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes, Harry.

-C’est plus fort que moi, je te le jure… Je sais bien que c’est dangereux mais… Ah !

Severus aime de ce ‘ah’ qui ne jaillit pas par hasard de la bouche d’Harry. Le plug s’est mis à vibrer en lui sous un geste de sa part. Le plus jeune pose une main contre le mur du couloir, les yeux clos le temps de se faire à la sensation.

-Monsieur…

-Je vais jouer à cela plusieurs fois. Tu devras te dominer, mon petit soumis. Cependant, ne te gêne pas pour titiller Lucius, j’aime le voir perdre de sa superbe en ta compagnie.

Severus lui caresse lentement le dos et lui reprend la main pour l’amener à la salle de bal des Malfoy. Cette fois, il n’y a que des Mangemorts haut placés pour la fête. Voldemort n’a aucune envie que la date de son anniversaire soit ébruitée. Plus détendu face à la foule plus disparate, Harry laisse Severus pour aller voir Draco qui discute déjà avec ses amis, sa fiancée à son bras. Un court silence s’établit quand Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson aperçoivent Harry. Qui se contente d’un sourire cynique pour eux, ils n’ont aucune importance pour lui. Il les salue néanmoins par pure politesse et se tourne vers Draco.

-Il est ravi de ton travail. Je te déteste, Draco.

-Ah. Je n’ai fait qu’obéir aux ordres.

-Je le sais. C’est pour cela que je ne suis pas sincère, mais je ne te remercie pas.

Draco peut le comprendre, il est au courant, comme ses parents, du désir du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l’époux de son parrain. Bien entendu, il n’a rien contre les relations hors mariage, bien des couples finissent par le faire mais il sait que présentement, ni Severus, ni Harry n’avaient prévu d’aller voir ailleurs. Il n’a pas choisi par hasard la tenue du Survivant. Il a pris du blanc, laiteux, nuageux, accompagné de teintes de vertes dégradées. Et de quelques touches de noir.

-Je te jure que j’ai surtout pensé à mon parrain en composant ce look.

Harry soupire quelques secondes plus tard.

-Il l’aime aussi. Enfin, peu importe. Je vais tenter de me nourrir. Bonne soirée.

Draco déteste que le brun parte aussi vite, son regard porte son irritation. Il n’en veut pas à Harry mais à la situation. Il s’oblige à revenir à la conversation initiale avec ses amis. Il devine leurs questions mais il ne risque pas d’y répondre. Pour la sécurité de sa famille.

Au buffet, Harry essaie d’évaluer ce qu’il peut manger. Il n’a pas encore l’estomac noué mais le plug qui vibre toujours le distrait énormément. Aussi, il ne sent pas le danger de suite mais quand on s’apprête à le toucher, sa magie réagit immédiatement et repousse cette main alors qu’il se retourne. Il se retrouve face à une femme qu’il reconnait sans mal. Bellatrix Lestrange. Il sait qu’elle fait aussi partie de la famille Black, ce qui ne comprend pas, c’est ce qu’elle peut lui vouloir. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils alors qu’un sourire fou se dessine sur les lèvres de la Mangemort. Il sent les ennuis mais il ne devrait pas durer. Quoi que veuille cette femme, elle va vite apprendre qu’il ne faut pas s’en prendre à lui, il en est certain. Elle se met à lui tourner autour comme un aigle le ferait autour de sa proie. Loin d’être apeuré ou perturbé, Harry attend qu’elle cesse son manège inutile.

-Le Survivant a fini par comprendre où était les vainqueurs, dis donc ! Pauvre petit bébé, il t’en aura fallu du temps.

-Ou simplement la liberté de choisir puisque tout le monde avait décidé pour moi que je servais la Lumière.

Harry la voit interloquée. Incroyable comme les gens ne réfléchissent pas. Ceux qui l’ont entendu ont les sourcils froncés de perplexité. Il soupire et s’empare enfin d’une coupe de Bièraubeurre sur la table.

-Surprise ? Pourtant, ça me paraît logique. Pas que les sorciers le soient souvent, je l’admets volontiers.

Harry n’ajoute pas qu’en vérité, il n’a toujours pas choisi, on l’a fait pour lui. La seule chose qu’il a fait, c’est abandonner. Et encore, ça n’a pas empêché qu’il soit catapulté dans une mission malgré cela. Un bras vient entourer sa taille, il se retient de se blottir alors que Severus fait face à sa congénère cinglée.

-J’ai choisi pour Harry son camp quand il m’a épousé. Toutes ses décisions sont les miennes. Une remarque à faire à ce sujet, Bella ?

Severus veut bien la voir remettre en cause sa fidélité aux Ténèbres alors que sans eux, le ministère ne serait pas tombé si facilement la veille. Il augmente les vibrations pour Harry, comme celui-ci arrive à se mettre dans des situations dangereuses même en territoire ami. Discuter avec Bellatrix est inutile, celle-ci veut juste une occasion de torturer la personne qui a vaincu son Seigneur bien aimé. D’ailleurs, la brune sort sa baguette pour la pointer sur eux.

-Tout le monde sait que tu n’es fidèle qu’à toi-même, Severus. Tu t’es bien caché dans les robes de Dumbledore quand nous, les vrais, nous avons affronté Azkaban !

-Quel exploit. Tu as été si utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ta petite cage gardée par les Détraqueurs. Il faut te tenir la bride pour que rien ne tourne à la catastrophe. Tu es plus une épine dans le pied qu’une aide.

La rage qui envahit le visage de Bellatrix pousse plusieurs personnes à reculer tandis que Severus se tient prêt à se battre. Il ne peut pas laisser passer ce qui arrive là, s’il paraît faible, c’est Harry qui risque de le payer. Bien sûr, il serait ravi de la garder pour expérimenter des potions, comme il le fait avec Pétunia Dursley mais il doute que leur Seigneur la lui cède. Narcissa, sœur de Bellatrix, tente d’avancer pour faire cesser le conflit mais Lucius la retient. Il sait bien qu’il est impossible sauf pour leur Lord de raisonner cette folle. Et alors que le premier sort va être lancé, celui-ci intervient.

-Bella, que fais-tu ?

La Mangemort se tourne aussitôt vers Voldemort, comme la petite trentaine d’autres présents et ils s’agenouillent tous pour le saluer. Seuls Severus et Harry ne bougent pas, toujours sur leurs gardes. Severus regrette un peu cette arrivée, il aurait été ravi de les débarrasser de cette femme. Il n’a pas eu assez de sang lors de la bataille de la veille même s’il a fait mouche. Savoir Dumbledore toujours là dehors et capable de s’en prendre à son époux est une inquiétude de tous les instants. Eliminer les menaces. C’est tout ce qu’il souhaite. Et Bellatrix va en être une quand elle saura qu’Harry est ‘l’amant’ de leur Seigneur.

-Maître, je voulais juste remettre ces deux énergumènes à leur place ! Ils pensent valoir mieux que tout le monde parce qu’ils ont permis de faire tomber le ministère !

Même folle, Bellatrix n’en est pas moins rusée. Et déléguer la faute à ses adversaires pour pouvoir en obtenir des cris de douleur ensuite, elle l’a fait plus d’une fois. Cependant, cette fois, la réaction de son Seigneur l’interpelle.

-Harry, viens ici. Severus.

Severus entraîne son époux vers l’homme sur l’estrade. Lui aussi a changé de tenue et il faut dire qu’il a un air royal à cette heure, encore plus que d’habitude. Le potionniste ne pense pas que le Lord va croire les propos diffamatoires mais il n’est pas non plus rassuré alors qu’ils montent Harry et lui sur l’estrade. Il sent le souffle vif de son époux, autant à cause de la situation que du jouet qui s’agite. Il lui jette un œil pour lui voir les joues roses et le regard brillant. Et puis, enfin aux côtés de Voldemort, il attend de savoir. Il n’a aucune envie qu’ils se fassent glorifier pour la prise du ministère, Severus préfère toujours être dans l’ombre et avoir la paix. Certes, de la reconnaissance ne fait pas de mal mais les Mangemorts sont des hommes et femmes aguerris à la compétition. Ils voudront forcément les faire choir Harry et lui. Et vite.

-Mon cher cercle intérieur… Je vous ai déjà fait savoir qu’Harry Potter-Prince est intouchable. Il m’appartient de choisir s’il va mourir un jour ou non et je ne permettrai à personne de remettre cela en question.

Severus serre les dents. La formulation ne lui plait guère mais c’est le plus proche que le Lord puisse faire pour éviter les incidents pour son Horcruxe.

-De fait, Severus Potter-Prince par effet englobant est lui aussi intouchable. Veuillez plutôt féliciter mes époux pour leur manœuvre qui nous permet de faire enfin régner les Ténèbres sur le Royaume-Uni.

L’esprit de Severus se fait vide alors qu’un silence règne dans la salle avant que des applaudissements résonnent. Non, ce n’est pas possible ! Il n’a pas entendu ce qu’il vient d’entendre, n’est-ce pas ? Il sent la magie de son Seigneur les entourer tous les trois et la voix d’Harry, cassée, angoissée.

-Quoi ?

Severus regarde le Mage noir qui les contemple non sans une note d’amusement.

-Oui, vous allez être mes époux. A mes yeux, vous l’êtes déjà. Vous m’appartenez depuis si longtemps.

Severus retient tout juste Harry de s’effondrer sur le sol et le serre contre lui alors que sa coupe s’écrase sur l’estrade. Il se permet pour la première fois de jeter un regard colérique envers son Seigneur dont la joie s’accentue.

-N’auriez-vous pas pu nous le dire plus tôt ?

-Severus, n’aurais-tu pas dû comprendre plus tôt ? C’était assez transparent, non ?

Severus réfléchit à toute allure en caressant le dos d’Harry dont les tremblements l’inquiètent. A-t-il raté le mot sûr ? Ou plus sûrement, Harry a encore perdu toute capacité de parler. Il le serre plus fort et demande.

-Cela change-t-il ce qui a été dit ce matin ?

-Non. J’attendrai. Je saurai être patient.

Une maigre consolation. Severus se rend bien compte qu’il aurait dû le voir venir, oui. La jalousie et la possessivité du Lord ne pouvait que donner ce résultat. Il ne sait plus qui il hait le plus de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort maintenant. Il comprend d’autant mieux ce que voulait dire Harry quand il avait balancé qu’il ne pensait pas le Lord mieux que Dumbledore. Il le croit lui aussi.

-Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux que j’emmène Harry, Monseigneur.

-Oui, en effet. Nous nous retrouverons bien assez tôt. Fais-le manger.

-Oui, Monseigneur…

Severus commence alors à évacuer son époux – le sien ! – mais les doubles portes s’ouvrent brutalement sur un Mangemort du cercle extérieur, littéralement paniqué.

-Un monstre attaque Pré-au-Lard !


	14. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !  
> Pas grand chose à dire, c'est le chapitre 13, à voir s'il portera chance ou non XD  
> Navré pour les fautes, bonne lecture !  
> Et à mardi prochain !

-Tu as vu ce que c’était ?

-… Non… Du tout…

Sirius est complètement essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux, il essaie de se reprendre. Après l’explosion de la Tête du Sanglier qui les a balancés dans les airs Remus et lui, ils sont partis en courant pour transplaner dès que possible. Ils l’ont fait plusieurs fois jusqu’à se croire en sécurité et tentent donc de récupérer de cet effort. Il essuie son front du revers de la main, la devine couverte de sang. Il abandonne l’idée de rester debout et se laisse aller contre l’arbre derrière lui. Il observe Remus, pas sûr qu’il soit dans un meilleur état que lui.

-Quelque chose de casser ?

-Non. Bon sang, c’était quoi ce délire ?

Sirius hausse les sourcils, ce n’est pas si souvent que Remus parle comme ça. Lui, le plus intelligent de leur groupe d’amis, les Maraudeurs, il a même été préfet. Et le laisser aller n’est pas tellement dans ses habitudes.

-Lunard ?

-Ouais, je sais… C’est le choc. En plus, on a fui sans se retourner, on n’a aucune idée du danger qui peut nous traquer.

-Tu penses qu’il va nous poursuivre.

Remus vient se poser à côté de son ami pour observer sa plaie au front. C’est bien ouvert, il commence les premiers soins malgré son corps douloureux et son état général. Il ne lui manquerait plus que Sirius meure d’une hémorragie pour complètement perdre pied. Le loup en lui rôde sous la surface, prêt à l’attaque. Remus le comprend, il s’attend au pire, à chaque seconde qui passe. Heureusement, il a le temps de soigner Sirius. La forêt reste silencieuse. Il est tenté de pousser son l’animagus à se relever mais le choc lui a aussi coupé les jambes. Même en reliant les quelques brides de souvenirs sur ce qu’il vient de se passer, il ne voit que des griffes, un corps blanc crayeux. Il avait eu trop peur de perdre Patmol pour se retourner. C’est sûrement pour ça qu’il l’embrasse de façon agressive… Et que le reste suit.

______

Quand il arrive sur place, Voldemort est aussi intrigué qu’irrité. A cette heure, il devrait pouvoir contempler un beau spectacle, pas ce jeu de fumée et fumerolles qui donnent une teinte grisâtre à la nuit de son anniversaire. Il avance parmi les débris, suivi par Lucius et les Lestrange. Les habitants du village ont été rassemblés. Tremblants de peur, on les interroge sur ce qu’il s’est passé mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Voldemort n’a aucun intérêt à torturer tous ces gens. Son peuple. Il garde cela pour ses serviteurs qui savent combien il faut filer droit. Derrière son masque, ses cheveux bien cachés, Lucius ne rate rien de la désolation qu’est devenu la Tête du Sanglier. Tous savent que c’était le bar du frère de Dumbledore. Mais aucune opération n’avait été prévue contre lui, bien au contraire, celui-ci était censé pouvoir connaître un faux sentiment de sécurité. Il se penche sur les gravats, en profite pour renifler. Il n’aime absolument pas agir de la sorte mais l’odorat permet toujours de recueillir des indices. Et présentement, il y en a bien un.

-Pas d’odeur de chair brûlée, my Lord. Personne n’est mort ici.

Il se redresse pour observer l’homme, conscient de son humeur proche l’explosion. On ne les a pas dérangés pour rien mais le monstre n’est plus là, aucune trace d’Abelforth Dumbledore et rien pour expliquer cette catastrophe. Voldemort reste silencieux, clairement pris dans ses pensées, sa baguette tout de même prête à l’emploi.

-Recueillez les souvenirs de la créature, je veux savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Rapport détaillé demain matin.

Même si cela ne le ravit pas. Voldemort sait bien qu’il ne peut pas négliger cette attaque, un tel danger dès le début de son règne ne peut être écarté. Il se détourne de la carcasse éventrée du bar en rappelant que la torture n’est pas autorisée et qu’il le saura s’ils désobéissent. Ses Mangemorts acquiescent, prêts à servir comme il se doit et le mage noir se dirige vers la sortie du village, suivant la piste de la créature jusque-là. Il remarque qu’elle n’est pas allée vers Poudlard, ce qui est dommage, les protections du château auraient forcément réagi et détruit la chose. Il ne trouve rien qui pourrait l’éclairer, serre sa baguette plus fort. Il fait signe à Lucius et aux Lestrange. Ils reviennent donc au manoir Malfoy, dans la salle de réception. Le cercle intérieur a sagement attendu le retour de leur leader qui reprend son apparence humaine. Voldemort ordonne que la fête reprenne, il punira Bellatrix plus tard pour ses propos contre ses maris. Il s’éclipse quand minuit sonne, il n’en peut plus d’attendre.

A peine franchit-il les portes qu’un gémissement l’accueille. Un sourire s’étend sur ses lèvres et ses pas le mènent près du lit. Severus lui jette un rapide regard avant de revenir à Harry. Celui-ci est assis à genoux sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Les yeux bandés, l’adolescent est nu, le corps recouvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur, agité de tremblements. Son sexe semble au bord de l’explosion, il se cambre en gémissant encore. Et puis ça s’arrête. Severus a cessé la fonction vibration du plug. Le potionniste a enlevé une partie de ses vêtements, ne portant plus que son pantalon entrouvert sans rien en dessous. Voldemort peut s’avouer à lui-même qu’il apprécie la vue alors qu’il s’assied sur le bord du lit. Il s’appuie contre le bois sombre, ses robes sorcières disparaissent pour son confort. Il fait signe à Severus de poursuivre, préférant ne rien dire. Si Harry est déjà en sous-espace, être conscient de sa présence le ramènerait brutalement. Il valait mieux se faire comme invisible même si l’envie de toucher, de s’emparer est bien là.

Severus n’a aucune idée de l’humeur de Voldemort. Mais il faut croire que le spectacle qu’ils lui donnent suffit à ce que le mage noir ne voit plus qu’eux. Le potionniste n’a pas oublié que son époux souhaitait une fessée, il hésite cependant encore à l’outil à employer. Il ordonne à Harry de se mettre à quatre pattes, sur ses coudes, les fesses vers lui. L’adolescent n’a aucune hésitation à se mettre dans la bonne position, son souffle est le seul bruit réel dans la pièce. Severus vient caresser ce fessier, l’écarte pour récupérer le fil qui lui permet de récupérer le plug anal. Il observe avec envie l’ouverture qui se contracte comme pour faire cesser la sensation de vide. Il lève la main pour une claque sonore qui fait haleter le plus jeune.

-Oui, s’il vous plait…

-Shh… Tu n’auras pas à compter cette fois. Quand c’est trop, tu le dis.

Severus s’éloigne pour prendre un chat à neuf queues. Les lanières de cuir sont fines, elles laisseront des traces sur le moment. Il en oublie presque la présence du Lord alors qu’il se prépare mentalement. Mais il capte son regard au premier coup. Ce rouge lui rappelle le sang et quelque part, il a envie de faire saigner Harry. Cependant, il sait aussi que c’est parce qu’il est en colère et pas contre son époux. Il n’est pas question de lui faire payer une chose qu’il n’a pas faite. Il se concentre sur la force, la précision, cherchant tour à tour gémissements et cris. Le dos et les fesses d’Harry se marbrent de marques tantôt roses, tantôt rouges. Parfois, Severus s’arrête pour caresser, récoltant un son inarticulé de plus. Alors que la peau se fait flamboyante, il n’entend toujours pas le mot sûr de son soumis. Il sait bien que c’est parce qu’Harry se sent coupable, il doit prendre la décision seule d’arrêter. La peau est maintenant trop sensible et fragile, les coupures réelles ne tarderaient pas. Alors qu’il va abaisser son bras, Voldemort murmure.

-Un dernier. Fort.

Severus cherche à voir si Harry l’a entendu. Devine qu’il est trop loin… Il hoche la tête et frappe donc une dernière fois. Comme il l’avait supposé le sang se met à couler. Ça doit se voir dans son regard parce que le Lord reprend.

-Lèche Severus.

Le potionniste sent la méfiance grimper. Le sang d’Harry coule dans les veines du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sait qu’il y en a des rituels à faire avec le sang. Cependant, il n’a aucun moyen de dire non alors que son soumis est dans un état si vulnérable. Il laisse tomber le chat sur le tapis et monte à son tour sur le lit moelleux. Il darde la langue et le goût métallique du liquide rouge frappe ses papilles. Le regard du Lord lui suffit pour savoir combien l’homme aimerait être à sa place. Il efface toute trace et d’un mouvement, il enlève le bandeau à Harry. Même s’il aimerait que son époux ignore complètement la présence du troisième présent, il sait que le Lord ne le permettra pas.

Harry papillonne des yeux alors que le bandeau tombe. Il se sent incroyablement léger et apaisé même si son dos irradie de douleur et de chaleur. Il est considérablement étourdi et sentir le corps de Severus contre le sien ne l’aide guère à se reprendre. Pourtant, quelque chose attire son attention et il met plusieurs longues secondes pour comprendre alors qu’un gémissement de surprise lui échappe. Severus commence à le préparer ou termine, il n’en sait rien, il sait juste que ses doigts bougent en lui et que Voldemort les regarde avec une telle faim dans le regard. Harry déglutit difficilement, serre les draps alors que son regard ne quitte pas la sombre silhouette au bout du lit. Trop loin pour qu’ils se touchent. Mais les yeux du Lord sont comme des mains sur lui. Il se sent encore plus déshabillé et dépossédé que plus tôt. Pourtant, la panique ne revient pas, cette panique pourtant écrasante après l’annonce. Severus est là. Severus prend soin de lui. Alors tout va bien. Il se cambre pour en avoir encore plus, il aurait déjà joui sans l’anneau pénien. Ou peut-être a-t-il quand même joui, il ne saurait le dire.

-Tu sais combien j’ai envie de toi… de vous, Harry ?

Harry serre un peu plus les draps, il ne voit pas comment répondre à cela. Il le sent en tout cas, même la magie de Voldemort le fait savoir. La voix de Severus le surprend presque.

-Allonge-toi au milieu du lit. Sur le dos.

Severus ne sait pas plus comment prendre le fait que son Lord puisse avoir envie de lui. Il ne comprend même pas que cela puisse arriver, à moins que ce soit le désir d’Harry qui donne au mage noir ce désir en retour ? Il ne veut pas y réfléchir maintenant, pas alors qu’il va enfin faire un avec son époux. Il l’attend depuis des mois, il se moque de ce que son ‘Maître’ peut penser à cette heure. Ce sera lui à l’intérieur et personne d’autre. Lui qui fera jouir Harry. Il retire son pantalon, lubrifie sa verge alourdie. Il vient surplomber son soumis, concentré sur celui-ci il ne voit pas, ne sent pas que l’inopportun se déplace pour ne rien rater. Un coussin sous les reins de son époux, Severus ne tarde plus. Sa bouche s’écrase sur celle d’Harry, son érection se fraie un chemin dans le tunnel chaud et velouté. Il avale le cri de son époux qui se resserre autour de lui, il sait qu’il n’a pas été très doux mais Harry peut le supporter. Il colle leurs fronts, le dévore du regard.

-Mien.

Même s’il risque la punition, Severus a besoin de le dire. Harry se contracte encore et lui répond.

-Le vôtre…

L’adolescent ne voit que son mari qui plane au-dessus de lui, sa chair enfouie dans la sienne. Il voudrait avoir mal mais il se sent juste libérer d’une sorte de démangeaison. Il aimerait passer ses bras autour de Severus mais il se retient alors que celui-ci les rapproche. Les prochains mouvements sont lents et amples, chaque seconde semble se graver dans sa mémoire. Harry ne ressent aucune peur, il y a même une certaine joie qui accompagne le plaisir. Parce qu’il sait que c’est comme ça que ça doit se passer et que Severus lui fait tant de bien parce que… Pas besoin des mots. Il referme les jambes autour de la taille de son mari, se moque de son dos qui brûle à chaque va-et-vient. Il se laisse enfermer dans une spirale qui le fait grimper toujours plus haut à chaque tour. Et brusquement, alors qu’ils ne l’attendaient pas, ni l’un, ni l’autre, Voldemort intervient. Pas physiquement, il a promis et l’homme sait respecter sa parole. Mais sa magie, sa magie est partout sur eux, en eux, s’emmêlant aux leurs. Harry perd alors complètement pied, à la fin, il ne sait même pas s’il a crié, gémi… Il se sent juste complètement désossé alors que Severus jouit en lui et c’est bien la dernière chose dont il se rend compte avant de sombrer.

Severus cherche encore son souffle, immobile au-dessus d’Harry. Il l’a vu tomber dans l’inconscience, tout comme il a senti la magie de Voldemort. Il tourne la tête vers celui-ci qui sourit d’un air satisfait. Il n’aime pas ce sourire. Il voudrait juste profiter de la rémanence, prendre soin de son époux qui s’est si généreusement offert. Mais il doit savoir, pour eux. Même s’il a déjà une vague idée en vérité.

-Vous nous avez lié par le sang d’Harry.

-Oui. Aux yeux de la Magie, nous sommes mariés.

Severus serre le poing. Il se retire du corps de son époux et le couvre pour mieux faire face à Voldemort.

-Alors je peux vous appelez Tom.

Le regard de Voldemort rougeoie clairement quelques secondes. Puis, d’un air presque pensif, celui-ci acquiesce.

-Ce ne serait que justice, tu es tout autant mon époux que lui.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir le laisser tranquille, Maître ? C’est parce que je l’ai épousé ?

Severus pense aussi à lui en disant cela. C’est beaucoup à supporter. Certes, il n’a plus deux maîtres à servir mais Voldemort est en train de lui prendre tout ce qu’il possède comme jamais Dumbledore ne l’a fait. Et dire qu’il avait pensé avoir réussi un bon coup lors du mariage. Quelle désillusion. Voldemort se lève et les contemple, s’arrête plus longtemps sur Harry.

-Je pensais pouvoir te le laisser. Mais c’est une partie de mon âme, Severus, une partie de moi qu’il garde en lui. Il est à moi. Et tu as choisi de me servir et de m’appartenir. Je ne fais que fermer la boucle.

-Vous voulez réellement me faire croire que vous nous appartenez ?

Severus sait qu’il prend des risques. Voldemort est en train de repartir vers son bureau très clairement.

-Au moins physiquement.

La porte se referme sur cette réplique qui achève de plonger Severus dans une bonne dose de confusion.

______

S’il a bien un endroit dans lequel Kingsley n’avait jamais pensé se réveiller, c’est Azkaban. Il a tout de suite deviné où il se trouve. L’air marin, le froid, un froid qui cisaille les nerfs et la sensation de ne plus jamais être heureux. Il regarde autour de lui, voit les barreaux. Il est emprisonné. Il se retient de paniquer. Ce n’est pas possible… Il ne se souvient de rien. Il se lève, va secouer la grille qui ne bouge pas d’un pouce. Il va pour appeler mais se retient finalement. Non, il n’a certainement pas envie d’appeler un Mangemort en criant. Il remarque une personne en face, un prisonnier qui le regarde et ricane silencieusement. Il suppose qu’il n’aura pas mieux sous la main alors…

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

-Comme si tu ne sais pas, crétin d’Auror. Les Mangemorts sont là, les Détraqueurs écoutent ce qu’ils disent. Il paraît que le Ministère est tombé, que Tu-Sais-Qui a tué le ministre de ses propres mains.

Kingsley n’en mène pas large, ce n’est pas bon, pas bon du tout pour eux. Voldemort a gagné ? Que sont devenus les autres membres de l’Ordre ? Et Harry Potter ? Il pâlit en se souvenant que le gamin était dans les locaux… Il avait été capturé ? Et Severus du coup ? Il se laisse choir contre le mur, un peu sonné. Si Harry est mort, ils ont perdu, rien ne pourra arrêter Voldemort. Comment ? Comment ça avait pu arriver ?

-Combien d’Aurors sont ici ?

-Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? Beaucoup.

Beaucoup… On les avait sûrement neutralisés. Kingsley se passe les mains dans les cheveux et tirent. Il se demande si Tonks est encore en vie comme elle est considérée traître à son sang à cause de sa mère… Bellatrix Lestrange l’a peut-être déjà tuée parce qu’elle souille la lignée Black… Il a beau réfléchir en plus, il ne voit rien qui pourrait arranger la situation. Même si Dumbledore est libre, il y a peu de chance qu’ils puissent renverser Voldemort si la plupart des membres du Département de la Justice sont ici. Il se cogne le crâne contre la pierre glacée. Il regrette de ne pas être un animagus lui aussi.

______

-Il est temps de faire sortir le vieux fou de son trou à rats.

-Pettigrew est ici, pas là-bas.

Harry se permet de le dire. C’est l’heure du déjeuner et il a du mal à avaler la moindre bouchée. Il faut dire que savoir que Voldemort a réussi son coup de les marier tous les trois lui reste en travers de la gorge. Et pas qu’à lui. Avec Severus, ils étaient allés dans une salle d’entraînement et ils avaient tout détruit. Harry avait appris au passage beaucoup de sorts noirs même s’il serait incapable de les répéter. Puis dans un dernier élan, ils étaient retournés à la chambre et ils avaient fait l’amour. Harry se sent plus calme mais cela n’empêche pas le ressentiment. De toute façon, il sait que ça amuse Voldemort, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître. Draco le regarde comme s’il est fou, les autres Malfoy préfèrent rester silencieux. Cependant, Harry sait que Lucius n’est pas non plus ravi pour le mariage et pas à cause d’une histoire de grade.

-Veux-tu que je le tue, Harry ?

Harry relève la tête, pose ses couverts.

-Avec plaisir, Tom. Et je m’attends à ce que ce soit haut en couleur.

On pourrait croire qu’il plaisante mais non, l’adolescent veut que quelqu’un paie. Et comme Pettigrew est un traitre, pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte qu’il disparaisse ? Severus pose une main sur sa cuisse, comme pour le prévenir de se contrôler. Ou comme soutien. Difficile à dire comme il sait son mari dans le même état que lui. Voldemort esquisse un sourire.

-C’est une idée… Nous allons donc utiliser du Polynectar pour faire croire que c’est toi. Il y a forcément des membres de l’Ordre qui tenteront d’arrêter cela.

-Oui, faisons d’une pierre deux coups. Et si Dumbledore meurt sur le bûcher érigé, ce sera le bouquet final.

-Tout à fait. Je suis heureux que tu commences à penser comme moi.

Harry serre ses couverts tandis que Severus lui souffle.

-Le sarcasme ne paie jamais avec un Serpentard, sauf si l’on est plus doué. Et quand cela se fera-t-il, Tom ?

Lucius se crispe, inquiet pour son ami. Que Potter joue les suicidaires, ce n’était pas si étonnant, mais son meilleur ami a toujours eu la tête plus froide que cela. Cependant, comment ne pas comprendre alors qu’ils viennent de se faire enchaîner de la sorte. Il ne saurait dire dans quel état ça le mettrait personnellement. Il jette un coup d’œil à la main de leur Lord, son alliance brille sous la lumière matinale qui arrive par les grandes portes fenêtres. Et pendant ce temps, le temps est mis en place. Voldemort n’a aucune hésitation, il ne fait que confirmer que la fin de Dumbledore sera bientôt. Harry n’y croit pas, le vieil homme a encore d’autres coups à jouer et il doute sincèrement qu’ils aimeront ce que l’ancien directeur prépare. D’ailleurs, en pensant à cela.

-Comment va-t-on faire pour la rentrée scolaire ?

-Severus ne retourne pas à Poudlard, pas plus que toi, évidemment. Je ne vous risquerai pas plus.

Severus est à la fois heureux et furieux. Ne pas reprendre le rôle de professeur est un soulagement, ne pas être séparé d’Harry non plus. Mais rester à la merci de Voldemort… Il faut qu’il prépare quelque chose, qu’ils puissent quitter le pays son époux et lui. Il lui faudra forcément l’aide de Lucius. Non, son meilleur ami paierait une telle trahison. Il se débrouillera donc seul. Il a des contacts, c’est possible. Pour Harry, il a quasiment toujours été prêt à tout. Et cela se vérifie encore aujourd’hui. Il ne veut pas partager. Harry pose ses couverts, il n’a plus la force de s’obliger à manger.

-Vous allez m’enfermer ?

-Tant que Dumbledore n’a pas disparu. Veux-tu réellement être contre cela ?

Harry inspire et attrape sa tasse de thé.

-Non. Mais cette femme… Si Dumbledore est un danger, elle aussi.

Narcissa lève de suite la tête, elle sait bien de qui il s’agit. Sa sœur n’a pas pu s’empêcher de se donner en spectacle et elle pourrait bien le payer. Avant même que son mari ne réagisse, elle prend la parole, prête à défendre les siens.

-Bellatrix est devenue folle à cause de la prison…

-Narcissa, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me moque de ses antécédents. La seule chose que je vois, c’est qu’elle m’a attaqué et je suis certain qu’elle le refera. J’ai vu comment elle regardait Tom, ce mariage…

Harry frissonne mais s’oblige à finir.

-Ce mariage va achever de faire de moi une cible. On ne peut pas la laisser venir ici. Si justement, vous tenez à ce qu’elle vive.

Harry regarde la maîtresse de maison dans les yeux. Sans doute que comme beaucoup, elle ne croira pas un mot qui sort de sa bouche mais c’est évident pour lui que Voldemort ne fera aucun cadeau s’il est blessé. Ou pire. Il tourne ensuite son regard vers Voldemort qui sourit encore, avec cet air qui laisse clairement entendre que s’il le pouvait, il se passerait bien des choses pour lesquelles Harry n’est pas prêt. L’adolescent pose sa main sur celle de son mari, la serre. Puis il se lève, faisant fi du protocole, il veut juste sortir de là. Cependant, alors même qu’il va se diriger vers la sortie, la magie de Voldemort l’entoure et il se fige. C’est comme la veille mais en plus doux tout de même, pour une aura aussi féroce, aussi habituée à faire plier qui elle le souhaite. Harry se force à faire face, maudissant sa part Gryffondor qui lui joue ce tour inutile. Il voit le Lord juste face à lui, écarquille les yeux quand celui-ci lui caresse la joue. Severus se lève à son tour et va se poster derrière son époux, son torse contre son dos, soutient indéfectible.

-Severus a une potion à faire, tu sais ce dont il a besoin ?

Harry fronce les sourcils puis saisit. Le polynectar. Il faut de ses cheveux. D’une voix plate, il dit à Voldemort de se servir. La main remonte le long de sa pommette, pourrait presque manquer de renverser ses lunettes. Harry voit bien l’expression de Draco du coin de l’œil, à la fois fasciné et apeuré. Son nid d’oiseau se fait occuper et il le sent quand Voldemort lui arrache quelques cheveux. Ceux-ci terminent entre les mains de Severus et alors qu’il pense que c’est terminé, Harry halète de surprise en sentant les lèvres de Voldemort sur les siennes. Le hoquet n’est pas de lui, il a envie de fuir mais pour le coup, Severus fait plus office de barrière que de soutien. Il mord la lèvre inférieure de Voldemort pour se venger, même si ce n’est pas grand-chose, même si à la fin, il peut le payer. Quand l’homme recule, il paraît encore plus affamé, Harry frissonne clairement de peur.

-Draco, tu restes avec Harry puisque Severus ne peut pas. Tu ne le quittes pas.

-Oui, Monseigneur.

-Bien, rejeté.

Voldemort sort finalement le premier de la salle à manger. Harry serre les poings de se voir rétrograder au stade de gamin qu’il faut garder. Il se tourne vers Severus, celui-ci lui assure qu’ils se verront au déjeuner. C’est peu mais dans la situation actuelle, c’est le mieux qu’il puisse avoir. En vérité, ce qu’il lui faudrait surtout, c’est du temps pour digérer mais c’est presque la fin, tout s’accélère. Il hoche donc la tête et repart avec Draco, direction la salle de musique.

______

Severus a passé les premières étapes de la potion en préparant simplement les ingrédients. Il ne peut nier que se retrouver à faire une potion le détend même si une autre part de lui hurle pour qu’il se mette en colère. Pour qu’il tue un homme qui a profondément admiré au point de venir le servir. Il a toujours été enragé, il a toujours su le cacher. Tant de déceptions, tant de coups bas, de douleurs, de peur… Severus a de profondes failles que seul le temps a réparées. Les dix années sans Harry ont aidé. Son retour dans le monde sorcier a réveillé des souffrances, l’ont mis face à certaines de ses propres contradictions. Savoir tout ce que l’adolescent a enduré pour leur monde n’arrange rien. Il hait le monde sorcier et ses impératifs impossibles. Il hait ce pays et ces gens inutiles au possible, incapables de se sauver tout seul. Et il voudrait profondément haïr Voldemort comme il hait Dumbledore mais il n’y arrive pas. Il sait pourquoi. Mais le reconnaître serait comme se trahir lui-même. Or, Severus n’a pas le temps pour cela, il doit avoir le plan parfait pour leur fuite. Et tout à ses réflexions et sa potion, il n’entend pas entrer. C’est quand la porte se referme qu’il lève sa baguette sur l’intrus. Pour s’apercevoir qu’il menace son meilleur ami.

-Lucius. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venu parler un peu. Je suis bouleversé aussi par ce mariage. Je ne pensais pas qu’un jour, le Lord serait marié.

-C’est peu de le dire. Et je ne pensais pas que je serai son mari.

Severus baisse le bras et s’attèle de nouveau à son breuvage.

-Que veux-tu vraiment ?

-Etes-vous réellement liés ?

Lucius voudrait y mettre les formes mais il devine les émotions de Severus. Cela ne servirait à rien, sauf à possiblement provoquer l’ire déjà bien avancé du potionniste.

-Liés par le sang, celui d’Harry.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Comme s’il y a une solution.

Lucius tique un peu. Il sait que le brun n’a rien d’un défaitiste malgré les coups durs qu’il a connu. Il utilise son pouvoir de chef du manoir pour ajouter davantage de sécurité autour d’eux, que personne ne sache pour leur discussion.

-Je peux t’aider, Severus.

-S’il l’apprend, tu risques la mort. Tu sais déjà ce que j’ai en tête, je ne te ferai pas tuer alors que je peux me débrouiller. Mais occupe-toi des Lestrange. Si Narcissa est incapable de croire que sa sœur va faire une bêtise, j’ai bien appris qu’Harry a de bons instincts. Je ne serai pas étonné que les ennuis soient déjà là.

Lucius lève la tête à ce moment-là, comme s’il a senti quelque chose. Il retient une insulte. Il faut croire que c’est déjà trop tard et il sort du sous-sol rapidement. Severus s’oblige à rester et continue la potion. Il n’est pas sensé être au courant, à moins qu’Harry ne l’appelle. Il maudit encore et laisse tomber. La potion en stase, il remonte à son tour pour trouver le hall empli de flammes. Comme s’il lui fallait davantage de preuves pour savoir que Bellatrix Lestrange est folle. Et au milieu de tout ce désastre, Draco devant son mari, Narcissa qui tente de calmer sa sœur, à moitié dans les bras de son mari et les frères Lestrange qui ne font qu’escorte à la dérangée de service. Difficile de dire à qui ces deux là sont loyaux à la fin.

Severus sort sa baguette et avance. Combien de temps Voldemort laissera sur pied cette mascarade ?

______

Alberforth est un peu sonné quand il revient à lui. Il reconnait à peine l’endroit où il est mais il sent l’aura de son frère aîné, cette aura qu’il déteste mais qui l’apaise. Il a mal partout, il est incapable de se souvenir de ce qu’il s’est passé. Plus il tente, plus il a mal à la tête alors il abandonne et ouvre les yeux. Le QG de l’Ordre. Il aurait préféré se retrouver ailleurs, c’est certain. Une tasse de thé termine sous son nez alors qu’il se redresse et il tourne la tête vers son frère qui lui sourit. Ce faux sourire, ce masque qui le dégoûte autant que le reste de ce qu’est Albus.

-Ne fais pas semblant…

Sa voix est cassée, complètement éraillée. Il tousse plusieurs fois, comme si se faire entendre a réveillé tout un tas de poussière qu’il aurait avalé. Il se rend compte qu’il est nu et cherche ses habits du regard, de plus en plus perdu. Il attrape la tasse, boit une gorgée de thé pour tenter d’améliorer son état, sans plus de méfiance. Albus lui a déjà tout fait, qu’est-ce que ce crétin pourrait lui faire subir de plus ? Alberforth n’a pas assez d’imagination pour le deviner. Il vient enfin s’asseoir, faisant fi de son absence de tenue.

-Que s’est-il passé ?

-C’est à toi de me le dire. Je t’ai retrouvé sur la véranda, inconscient, nu, sans baguette. Comme il n’est pas prudent pour moi de sortir d’ici pour le moment, comme pour mes hommes, je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il t’est arrivé.

Alberforth se passe une main lasse sur le visage, se frotte les yeux. C’est toujours le trou noir et son mal de tête ne s’améliore pas. Comme s’il l’a deviné, Albus lui donne une potion qu’il boit là encore sans réfléchir. Le mal régresse et il soupire de soulagement.

-J’m’en souviens pas. Je sais juste que je me soûler dans ma cave parce que Pré-au-Lard est plein de loups-garous et Mangemorts qui font des rondes. A cause de toi. Y’avait personne pour venir dans mon bar parce que t’es mon frère. Alors j’ai bu. Et encore.

-Tu es un informateur extraordinaire, Al. J’apprécie.

Alberforth fait un doigt d’honneur à son aîné et boit du thé même s’il veut quelque chose de plus fort. Dans son esprit troublé, il se souvient de la douleur mais il n’a vu aucune trace de blessure et Albus lui-même n’en a pas parlé. Un rêve ? Ou simplement son corps qui n’a plus su supporter tout l’alcool qu’il avait bu ?

De son côté, Albus cache son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé parce que son frère est tellement mais tellement stupide. Bien sûr, ne pas savoir pourquoi l’irrite mais cela viendrait en temps voulu. Pour le moment, il doit se concentrer pour finir ce qu’il faisait plus tôt. Cette chère Granger a été un parfait cobaye, bien meilleur que son cadet insipide. Il devrait pouvoir utiliser tout cela bientôt. Au matin, quand la Gazette du Sorcier affirme qu’Harry Potter sera mis sur le bûcher dans un mois, il esquisse un sourire satisfait. Cela suffirait pour qu’il puisse rassembler toutes ses forces. Et il ferait en sorte qu’ils soient deux à brûler. Tom et Harry.

Albus a hâte de voir ce beau feu de joie.


End file.
